Regresa a mí
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Tras cuatro años de una dolorosa separación, Kurt y Blaine se vuelven a encontrar. Es el momento de que los secretos salgan a la luz y las dudas se respondan. Pero después de tanto tiempo ¿Las llamas del amor seguirán encendidas en ellos? Secuela de: El Amor No siempre es Fácil. (MPreg)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola Eansefers! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESOS 49 REVIEWS EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE #EANSEF. Sus hermosas palabras me hicieron llorar :') Significa mucho para mi todo el apoyo que me dieron. **

**Este es el comienzo de la secuela, espero que varias dudas queden resueltas. Otras, serán respondidas en el capítulo 3. ME gustaría que me dijeran las preguntas que tienen para tratar de responderlas a todas en los capítulos :) **

**Los dejo de molestar... Ahora sí *Redobles de tambores***

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Recuerdos I (Kurt)**

2012.

- Antes de que me dijeras que mi línea de vida se entremezclaba con la de mi destino, estabas mirando esta – la señaló sobre su palma izquierda - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que significa?

- Porque tenías que ser tú solo quien escuchara la respuesta. - Kurt la miró fijamente, y la mujer empezó a hablar.-Esta línea indica que tendrás tres hijos. Me extrañó que apareciera en tu mano, ya que por lo general se muestra solo en las manos de las mujeres, ya que ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. – Lo miró fijamente. Kurt tenía el seño fruncido, no entendía que era lo que le trataba de decir.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste frente a Blaine? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Por qué el momento de que lo sepa no es este.

* * *

– Acércate – el murmullo de James fue audible solo para el castaño, quien hizo lo que le pidió, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del hombre. – Prométeme que lo cuidaras. Yo le fallé por muchos años, repara las heridas que le dejé. - cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente. – Ámalo, Blaine es muy diferente a mí, él sabe hacer lo correcto, hazlo feliz….Espero que… espero que sus hijos tengan tus ojos –. Kurt frunció el seño, desconcertado. Miró los ojos del mismo avellana de Blaine, ambos expresaban un verdadero deseo. El castaño asintió, y James esbozó una sonrisa triste, sin energía.

* * *

2013.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. Sintió como dos brazos lo rodeaban, y lo arrastraban hacia la habitación, acostándolo en la cama, y tapándolo con las sábanas. Kurt entreabrió los ojos, y vio el gesto preocupado de Chandler.

- Se fue. – susurró, casi sin voz. El rubio asintió y se sentó a su lado.

- Duerme, voy a estar aquí por si necesitas algo. – Kurt sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas, y asintió, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Escuchó como el chico soltaba un suspiro y bajaba las escaleras. Sollozó en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, sintiendo como el vacío en su pecho le quemaba.

Se abrazó a la almohada inspirando el olor a Blaine, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba al sentirlo. Tragó el nudo en la garganta, y abrazó a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Blaine se había marchado, y su mundo se había reducido a las lágrimas. Le había prometido a su novio que no flaquearía en el colegio, ni en su trabajo, y esa promesa era lo único que lo hacía salir de ese departamento tan lleno de recuerdos y no quedarse acurrucado en el sillón, mientras escuchaba una y otra vez "Mi ángel".

Chandler lo ayudaba en todo, y le hacía compañía la mayoría de las veces. Santana, el rubio y Jeremiah lo iban a visitar casi todos los días, y lo obligaban a salir de su encierro. Realmente se los agradecía, pero había momentos en los que la ausencia de Blaine, y los Warblers le pegaba demasiado fuerte, y no lograba salir de la cama.

Tendría que aprender a vivir sin las caricias ni los besos cálidos de su prometido, y las risas que le sacaban los chicos. Pero aún así, había tomado la decisión correcta al dejarlo marchar. Lo sabía.

Estaba tan adentrado en su dolor emocional, que no se dio cuenta que el dolor es su estómago había desaparecido.

* * *

Se levantó corriendo, tropezando con las sábanas en su camino, y se encerró en el baño, sintiéndose terriblemente mareado, y sufriendo fuertes arcadas. Se apretó el estómago, mientras vomitaba en el inodoro. Era la tercera noche consecutiva que le sucedía eso. La última semana se había sentido terriblemente mareado, y no había dormido bien.

Escuchó como Chandler se levantaba del sillón, donde se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, y corría a verlo.

- Kurt ¿Estás bien? ¿Otra vez tu estómago? – El castaño quiso contestar pero otra fuerte arcada se lo impidió. – Mierda, Kurt, estas muy mal. – El rubio se acercó a él, y lo sostuvo por los hombros, mientras el castaño vomitaba nuevamente. - ¿Quieres ir al médico?- De inmediato el pánico se instaló en el pecho del menor. Negó con la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos. Chandler apretó los labios en desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada, y se quedó a su lado, mientras el castaño se derrumbaba.

* * *

- No estás bien, Kurt. – Se quejó el rubio, el séptimo día que amanecía con el castaño encerrado en el baño. – Apenas soportas desayunar, porque te dan arcadas y estas cansado todo el tiempo.

- Estoy bien. – murmuró, Kurt. – Solo me habré resfriado o algo, no es nada grave. – Chandler soltó un gruñido y negó con la cabeza. Kurt cerró los ojos, y se abrazó a sí mismo. Sabía que tenía que hablar con su padre, pero probablemente fuera solo un efecto de algo que le haya caído mal, o el estrés que estaba sufriendo después de la partida de Blaine, y n o quería preocuparlo por nada.

Soltó un suspiro y se llevó la mano al collar sobre su cuello. Podía lograrlo.

* * *

El primer mes pasó de forma lenta y dolorosa. Kurt se había mejorado un poco, aunque a veces le agarraban esos ataques de querer devolver todo. Se sentía algo cansado, y la práctica de las animadoras le resultaba más cansadora de lo usual. La comida le causaba algo de asco, pero era capaz de comerse el mundo cuando podía. Algo que le sorprendía era la intensa hambre que sentía, ya que nunca le había pasado nada así.

Chandler también había notado los cambios del menor, y tenía serias dudas de su salud. Lo mantenía vigilado de cerca, por si de un momento para otro pasaba algo, pero no insistía en llevarlo al médico ya que sabía que no iba a convencer a Kurt, por mucho que lo intentara.

* * *

Al comienzo del segundo mes de la partida de Blaine, empezaron los desmayos. El menor estaba demasiado cansado, estresado por las animadoras y el hecho de que cada vez le costaba más moverse con agilidad. También estaba algo más rellenito, y eso lo enojaba, ya que nunca había engordado tanto. Todo el desgaste que sufría su cuerpo lo habían llevado a desmayarse en medio del Glee Club.

Kurt se excusó diciendo que ese día no había comido bien, y apenas había dormido. Todos lo tomaron como la falta de comida, pero Chandler sabía que había algo más. La segunda vez fue en el departamento por suerte estaba a solas, y nadie lo vio derrumbarse después de sentir mareos intensos. La tercera vez fue en mitad de la calle, con Chandler a su lado. El rubio lo sostuvo antes de que su cuerpo diera contra el suelo, y no sufrió ninguna lastimadura.

Pero ya había ido demasiado lejos, hacía dos meses que Kurt estaba mal, y con o sin su consentimiento lo iba a arrastrar hasta a un hospital para que lo revisaran. Para sorpresa de Chandler, Kurt aceptó ir sin poner réplicas.

Sabía que no era un resfriado, estaba pasando algo más, y ya era tiempo que lo enfrentara. Debía dejar de esconderse tras las escusas.

* * *

Kurt se recostó en la camilla. Se sentía mareado, y con muchas ganas de devolver el desayuno por la boca. El médico hizo que se sacara la remera y le esparció una especie de gel por todo el estómago. Chandler se posicionó a su lado, y le tomó de la mano.

- Cuando me llamaste, tu nombre me resultaba ligeramente familiar. – le dijo el hombre, mientras comenzaba a mover el aparato por su piel. – Revisé los archivos de tu historial médico y me llevé una gran sorpresa. - Kurt no entendía de qué demonios hablaba, nunca había tenido nada más grave que un resfriado. El hombre se quedó quieto con la boca ligeramente abierta, mirando un pequeño monitor. - ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando? – Kurt negó con la cabeza. Y el hombre asintió pensativo.

Hizo que se colocara la remera nuevamente, y lo miró por unos instantes, en silencio.

- Eh tenido dolor de estómago antes, los médicos me dijeron que podía ser el indicio de una enfermedad grave, pero en todos los exámenes salía que estaba perfectamente sano... Aunque sé que tengo algo, no sé qué. – La voz del castaño tembló. Tenía miedo, estaba completamente aterrado.

Coraje.

Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Tal vez yo no sea la persona más indicada para decírtelo, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que eso ya no importa. – El menor apretó la mandíbula. Su corazón latiéndole fuerte sobre su pecho. - Es extraño, nunca había visto en todos mis años como médico algo así. – Kurt trató de ahogar las lágrimas, y le apretó la mano a Chandler. – Mire señor Hummel, hay que tratarlo con delicadeza. Lo explicaré lo mejor que puedo, pero no le puedo garantizar que tome un significado lógico. – el hombre hizo una pausa, y Kurt asintió. – Bien, algo debió haber pasado cuando su madre estaba embarazada de usted, tal vez ella esperaba mellizos, realmente no lo sé. – Se quedó callado. Kurt se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. – Algo debió suceder para que usted nazca con genitales masculinos…y femeninos.

- N-no lo entiendo…

- Lo que quiero decir, es que naciste con órganos masculinos externos y ambos órganos reproductores, el femenino y el masculino, internos.

Chandler miró a su amigo, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Entonces él es un hombre o…?

- Claro que sí, él es completamente un hombre, solo que tiene ciertos órganos femeninos.

- ¿Cuándo dice "ciertos", se refiere a que tengo…ovarios? – el médico asintió. - ¿Y esos síntomas, el dolor en el estómago todos los meses? ¿Eran…dolores menstruales?

- Así es. - El estómago de Kurt se contrajo, y sintió repentinas ganas de vomitar. El rubio le apretó la mano con fuerza.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- La habitación le había empezado a dar vueltas. El ojiazul apretó más la mano de su amigo, tratando de contener los mareos. Su mente viajó a toda velocidad a la última vez que había visto a Blaine.

- Hace dos meses que el estómago dejó de dolerme.- inhaló por la nariz, sin éxito de calmarse. Chandler lo miró con el seño fruncido, antes de abrir los ojos como platos.

- ¿Quieres decir…?

- Le pedí que no usara protección, ya van a ser dos meses de los que Blaine se fue… - el menor miró al médico con el miedo pintado en sus ojos. – Si tengo…yo… al tener órganos femeninos eso quiere decir que… ¿Puedo…embarazarme?

El hombre asintió con gesto serio.

* * *

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro del castaño sin control. Era imposible. Escuchó como la puerta del departamento se abría y los pasos subían por las escaleras.

- ¿Kurt? – Lo llamó Chandler. El rubio se precipitó a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio. - ¿Qué sucedió? – El castaño negó con la cabeza, y por única respuesta le entregó los papeles que había estado sosteniendo contra su pecho.

Chandler tardó unos minutos en procesar la información. En cuanto logró caer del shock, miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Kurt le alcanzó una caja con manos temblorosas, Chandler la tomó y sacó el contenido de su interior.

Subió sus ojos a Kurt, que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente. Lo rodeó con los brazos, y trató de tranquilizarlo.

- Shh...No llores. - El rubio clavó sus ojos en el test de embarazo una vez más.

_Positivo._

* * *

- Kurt debes decírselo a Blaine. – El castaño abrió los ojos como platos. Por un momento se había olvidado de Blaine. Se mordió el labio y miró la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

- No. – Negó con la cabeza. El rubio abrió la boca para protestar pero Kurt lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. – Quiero estar cien por ciento seguro de que estoy… - Frunció el ceño. Aún no se acostumbraba a siquiera pensar la posibilidad de poder tener hijos. – embarazado. Quiero hacerme todos los estudios y confirmarlo por un médico. – Chandler asintió en acuerdo.

Kurt sintió como su estómago se encogía y se llevó inconscientemente una mano hacia allí. El rubio vio el gesto y apartó la mirada antes de bajar las escaleras y dejarlo solo.

Kurt se arrebujó en las mantas, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza. Iba a tener un hijo.

Un hijo suyo y de Blaine.

Sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin control. Se dio vuelta con cuidado, ahora consciente de que había una gran posibilidad de que un bebé estuviera creciendo en su interior. Cerró los ojos y se acarició el vientre con cariño.

* * *

El médico le había dado varias pastillas para que tomara durante la semana ya que su cuerpo no estaba hecho para soportar un embarazo y sería mil veces más difícil que en una mujer.

Se había hecho los estudios adecuados y había confirmado que estaba de dos meses y medio. Kurt no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera para saber exactamente cuando había sido concebido. La única vez que él y Blaine se habían descuidado, el día en que se había marchado.

Chandler insistía en que se lo dijera a su padre y a Blaine lo antes posible, pero Kurt no quería. Sabía que había una razón por la que Burt había estado tan preocupado por su salud. Y solo bastó una consulta con el médico para confirmar sus sospechas.

- Escuche, Señor Hummel, su cuerpo no está adaptado para soportar un embarazo y hay más posibilidades de que usted no… sobreviva… a una experiencia así. – Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos. – Como es el primer caso que he oído de una situación así, no sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que sucederá o como tratarlo. Lo más recomendable es realizar un aborto antes de que el feto crezca más. – El castaño se llevó ambas manos a su vientre de forma inmediata.

¿Matar a su bebé? ¿Al bebé de Blaine? El estómago se le revolvió y le dieron leves arcadas.

- No. No quiero un aborto, nadie va a tocar a mi bebé. – El hombre abrió la boca pero Kurt lo cortó. – Correré el riesgo. No pienso permitir que me saquen a mi hijo. – El hombre asintió con rostro serio.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor es que dejes cualquier actividad que te lleve hacer algún esfuerzo desmedido. También deberías sacar turno con una nutricionista y ver a un obstetra. –Kurt asintió con los labios apretados.

* * *

Había hablado con su padre, quien había soltado un suspiro, con lágrimas en los ojos, asentido en comprensión y le había prometido que lo acompañaría en todo. También había hablado con Sue y el director Figgins, quienes habían advertido al personal de la escuela de su condición.

Cuando pensaba que no podía ser más raro, se quedaba embarazado.

Los rumores habían corrido por todo el colegio como la pólvora, pero por suerte para él, nadie se había burlado e intentado pegarle, tal vez que Puck y su hermanastro lo siguieran a casi todos lados había ayudado.

Su padre y Chandler insistían en que Blaine debía saberlo, pero él se negaba rotundamente. Si lograba pasar esos nueve meses sin que le pasara nada, nadie le aseguraba que iba a sobrevivir luego y no quería que Blaine pasara por algo así. Una de las razones por las cuales había insistido tan fervientemente que fuera a Nueva York era para que si a él le pasaba algo, Blaine no sufriera, e iba a mantenerse así.

* * *

Los meses pasaron con millones de cambios encima, tanto a su alrededor como en él mismo. Había momentos en los que la ausencia de Blaine y el cansancio de su cuerpo lo superaban y estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pero entonces recordaba que su hijo lo necesitaba y que Blaine estaba presente en él.

Al cumplir los cinco meses, otra noticia le pegó de lleno. Mellizos.

_Tú y tu maldita fertilidad, Anderson. _

Sin embargo, por mucho que al principio había maldecido al perfecto de su prometido, estaba feliz. Claro que la noticia cambiaba todo. Ahora el riesgo se había multiplicado, al punto de que el médico le advirtió que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas.

- Ellos… Mis hijos ¿Están en peligro? – El hombre se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- No. Si todo va bien, ellos no van a estar en riesgo en ningún momento, pero…

- No me importa, solo quiero que ellos estén bien. – El médico lo miró con admiración en los ojos. Kurt se acarició el vientre levemente hinchado.

No le importaba morir, si los hijos de Blaine podían vivir.

* * *

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron, dejando paso a un pálido Burt, un histérico Chandler, y a un muy herido Kurt. El joven sentía que su cuerpo se tensionaba, temblaba y lo lastimaba… mucho. Soltó un grito desgarrador, y se abrazó a su estómago. Varias enfermeras llegaron enseguida en su ayuda y lo mismo hizo su médico personal.

- Me duele… -sollozó. – Me duele mucho. – El hombre miró a Burt con algo de miedo.

- Los mellizos… si el aire no les llega completamente…

- ¡Sáquelos! – Gritó el menor, mientras las enfermeras lo obligaban a acostarse en una camilla. – Sálvelos, por favor… - Sollozó.

- Kurt, si hacemos la cesárea ahora lo más probable es que tu cuerpo no aguante y…

- ¡Salve a mis hijos! – Burt lo miró, con las lágrimas poblando sus mejillas, mientras se retorcía de dolor. Kurt fijó sus ojos llorosos en su padre. –Por favor… - El hombre apretó la mandíbula y asintió lentamente. En seguida las enfermeras y el médico comenzaron a arrastrar la camilla a la sala de parto.

Burt se quedó lejos, no soportaba ver a su Kurt así. Chandler lo siguió con la cara pálida, y los ojos desbordando lágrimas. Lo dejaron entrar a la habitación con ellos, para que le sirviera de apoyo al castaño. El rubio le tomó de la mano con fuerza, y lo miró a los ojos.

- Kurt… - sollozó.

- Si algo me llegase a pasar, si no sobrevivo… llévaselos a Blaine. – Chandler asintió con un nudo en la garganta. – Dile que cuide de nuestros hijos, que no deje que Jeff los malcrié… y dile… dile a los tres… que los amo… - susurró, antes de que la anestesia hiciera efecto, y perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sí, seguro no se esperaban que actualizara tan rápido (Yo tampoco) Pero gracias a las dulces amenazas de las Eansefers que recibí vía Twitter, y la colecta de firmas (Sí, colectaron firmas XD) Acá está el cap. dos.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, los favoritos y los follows, no pensé recibir tantos con solo un capítulo :'3 ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Recuerdos II (Blaine)**

El morocho cerró la puerta del departamento, sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Bajó las escaleras con la mirada gacha, hasta llegar al recibidor donde lo esperaba Jeff. El rubio hizo un puchero al verlo y se apresuró a abrazarlo con fuerzas.

- Estará bien. Es fuerte. – Blaine asintió con la cabeza y lo ayudó a meter las maletas al auto de su amigo donde lo esperaba Nick. Los otros dos estaban detrás del auto de Jeff, en el coche de Sam.

Blaine se dio vuelta, y subió su mirada al último piso con nostalgia, donde su ángel debería estar durmiendo en ese momento. Soltó un leve sollozo y abrió la puerta, haciendo subir a Margaret, antes de sentarse él.

Jeff tomó le asiento de conductor, y miró a Blaine con los ojos llorosos. El morocho asintió, y Jeff puso en marcha el auto. Blaine vio por la ventana como el lugar donde había sido feliz junto a la persona que amaba se alejaba lentamente de él. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y envolvió con delicadeza la sortija que había pertenecido a la abuela y la madre de Kurt, y que aún llevaba colgada de una cadena.

Cerró los ojos y recordó las últimas palabras que había escrito el menor en la carta que le había mandado cuando estaban separados.

_"Es una prueba de que no importa que suceda, nunca dejaré de amarte como lo hago hoy._

_Te extrañaré, te amo."_

* * *

El vuelo había pasado de manera bastante tranquila y sin incidentes. En cuanto estuvieron subidos a los taxis, no pudieron quitarse la excitación de por fin estar en el lugar que habían soñado durante tanto tiempo. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver todo, y se movían de un lado hacía otro sin parar.

Bajaron todos juntos en el mismo edificio. Para horror de Blaine, Thad y Wes, todos habían conseguido alquilar departamentos en el mismo lugar. Se dirigieron a sus respectivos pisos para empezar a desempacar y acomodar las cosas, prometiendo que a la noche se reunirían en el recibidor para ir recorrer los alrededores y tomar unos tragos a un bar.

Blaine entró a su departamento nuevo y soltó un suspiro al ver lo espacioso que era. No tanto como el de Ohio, pero si lo bastante grande como para que vivieran dos personas. Dejó las maletas en el suelo y comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

Unas horas después, luego de haber desempaquetado y limpiado todo, se paró finalmente a descansar. Y fue en ese momento en que lo golpeó.

Estaba solo.

Su ángel no iba a estar con él al despertar, no iba a prepararle el desayuno, no iba a pasar tiempo escuchándolo hablar de moda, no iban a leer juntos, no iban a dormir en la misma cama, no iban a tocarse, a besarse, a sonreírse, y mucho menos a mirarse a los ojos.

Kurt no estaba.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas. Iba a estar un año sin poder tocar su cuerpo, sin poder sentir el éxtasis junto a él, sin poder sentir el amor que el castaño desataba sobre él con cada sonrisa.

Se acurrucó en la bolsa de dormir que había estirado sobre el suelo, y dejó que los sollozos salieran de su interior. Habían hablado con Kurt acerca de mantener el contacto, pero habían llegado al acuerdo de no hablarse. Sería lo mejor, para que la distancia no se hiciera tan presente, y ambos pudieran concentrarse en sus vidas mientras no estaban juntos, y no decaer luego de cada llamada en depresión. Blaine sabía que si escuchaba a Kurt llorar una sola vez por teléfono, se tomaría el primer avión que saliera hacia Ohio, y tiraría a Julliard a la basura, solo para poder rodearlo con sus brazos y consolarlo.

Sabía que había dejado a Kurt en buenas manos. Chandler, Cooper, su madre, Santana y Burt lo protegerían mientras él no estuviera. Kurt era fuerte. Podría hacerlo.

Sintió como su pecho se encogía de dolor una vez más. Él no era tan fuerte. Cerró los ojos y finalmente sucumbió al dolor.

Varias horas después y por mucho que lo intentaron, los Warblers no pudieron abrir la puerta del departamento de Blaine, y simplemente se quedaron parados, inmóviles, pálidos y con semblantes tristes mientras escuchaban el llanto desgarrador de su amigo.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas estuvieron llenas de cambios. Desde su entorno, las personas, y su trabajo. Jeff y Blaine se sonreían el uno al otro cada vez que veían una pareja de hombres besarse en público sin recibir casi ninguna mirada molesta. Para ellos, quienes habían pasado una parte de su adolescencia reprimidos, era algo increíble.

Thad se encargó de saber cuáles eran los mejores bares y clubs para visitar en menos de una semana. Blaine prefería quedarse en su departamento a salir con sus amigos. Por un lado le costaba horrores no llorar todas las noches al no poder sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kurt a su lado, y por otro lado ir a un bar sería demasiado doloroso ya que ahí era donde se había encontrado a Kurt, lo que lo llevaría de nuevo a la primera razón.

Prefería quedarse en su departamento y leer hasta quedarse dormido, dejando que sus sueños llenaran su mente del castaño a su lado.

* * *

Le iba perfectamente en sus clases, era uno de los mejores, y también uno de los más perseguidos por hombres y mujeres. Lejos de parecerle divertido, se estaba hartando de recibir tantas ofertas para salir. Lo que más disfrutaba era la cara de decepción y enojo de sus pretendientes cada vez que les mostraba orgullosamente su alianza de compromiso.

El disco marchaba perfectamente, debían trabajar duro todos los días, pero valía la pena totalmente. La vida en Nueva York era mejor de lo que había imaginado, no perfecta sin embargo. No aún. Sería perfecta en cuanto tuviera a su ángel otra vez entre sus brazos.

Cada vez que sentía que las dudas lo asaltaban y pasaba horas preguntándose si Kurt había encontrado a alguien más que lo hiciera feliz, se aferraba a la cadena en su cuello y recordaba que Kurt lo amaba. Que Kurt era su prometido… Que Kurt iba a estar el primero de Enero junto a él.

* * *

El primero de Enero de 2015, Blaine Anderson fue el primero en llegar al aeropuerto, exactamente a las cinco de la mañana. Nunca había pretendido llegar tan temprano, pero no había podido dormir en toda la noche de la excitación.

Ese día volvería a estar completo.

Su ángel llegaría ese día. Sonrió de solo pensarlo, estaba impaciente por poder tocarlo, besarlo, escucharlo hablar… Le haría el amor hasta que ambos perdieran la voz de tanto gemir. Se mordió el labio y tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a una de las pantallas que mostraban los detalles de cada vuelo. Según eso, había cuatro vuelos que venían de Ohio.

Trató de quedarse quieto, pero la impaciencia lo mataba. Recorrió todo el aeropuerto más de cinco veces, antes de pararse en frente de una de las tiendas que había allí y comprar un ramo de rosas rojas, recordando lo que Kurt le había dicho la vez anterior. Sonrió y corrió de vuelta a la zona de desembarque.

Sintió un poco de decepción al ver que el primer vuelo desde Ohio no le traía a su ángel, pero no se desesperó. Estaba seguro que Kurt no elegiría viajar a la mañana ya que odiaba despertarse temprano. Negó con la cabeza divertido, y se sentó, sacó un libro de su mochila y adentrándose en un enigmático mundo de fantasía.

El segundo vuelo tampoco trajo consigo a Kurt, y Blaine empezaba a perder la calma. Se resistió a llamar a Jeff y contarle sus inquietudes. En vez de eso se divirtió imaginando todo lo que le haría al menor en cuanto se hallara nuevamente entre sus brazos, lo que sirvió para distraerlo y alegrarlo nuevamente.

El día pasaba lenta y tortuosamente para él. El sueño se estaba haciendo presente en su cuerpo, y más de una vez se había quedado dormido sobre la silla y se había despertado sobresaltado al escuchar el altavoz que anunciaba los vuelos.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y ahogó un bostezo. Se puso en pie al escuchar que anunciaban la llegada del tercer avión desde Ohio, sonrió y corrió hasta las puertas por donde saldrían los pasajeros. Sus ojos buscaron un atisbo de su característico pelo castaño, o su hermosa piel de porcelana, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron miradas extrañadas de las demás personas.

Volvió al asiento con un nudo en el estómago, temblando de arriba abajo del nerviosismo. Solo faltaba un vuelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a calmarse. Kurt iba a ir, él le había prometido estar aquí, Kurt lo amaba. No lo iba a dejar.

Asintió para sí mismo, antes de abrir los ojos, y clavarlos en las puertas de entrada. Kurt iba a estar allí en unas pocas horas, y cuando lo estuviera besando se reiría de lo idiota que había sido al desconfiar en el amor de su ángel.

El morocho se despertó sobresaltado cuando la voz de una mujer anunció el arribo del cuarto y último vuelo desde Ohio. Se puso en pie, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el estómago cosquilleándole de la impaciencia. Tomó el ramo de rosas y se acercó a las puertas, estirando el cuello para poder ver por encima de las cabezas de las demás personas que esperaban a sus familiares o amigos.

A medida que los pasajeros iban llegado y las personas alrededor suyo se iban retirando su corazón se estrujaba más y más. Comenzó a sentir pánico al ver que faltaban pocas personas. De un momento para otro, era el único que se hallaba frente a las puertas, esperando a que los pasajeros bajaran. Una azafata se acercó a cerrarlas, haciendo que Blaine se precipitara hacia ella con pánico.

- No. Aún falta alguien. Mi… mi prometido… él, tenía que estar aquí, en este vuelo. – La joven miró con tristeza las lágrimas que habían empezado a caerle por las mejillas.

- Lo siento, pero el último pasajero abandonó el avión hacia varios minutos. Ya no hay nadie. – Blaine negó con la cabeza, y la observó con dolor.

- No… él… Me lo prometió. – susurró con la voz quebrada. La joven se alejó de él con semblante triste. Blaine permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar por lo que le parecieron horas.

Caminó con el corazón roto, y su alma resquebrajándose a cada paso, hasta la entrada del aeropuerto. Salió al exterior, sin importarle el viento frío que cortaba sus mejillas, heladas por las lágrimas. Levantó la vista al cielo nocturno, nublado y tormentoso.

- Te amo, Kurt. – Murmuró, antes de dejar caer el ramo al suelo y marcharse de allí.

* * *

Los siguientes dos meses se convirtieron en una rutina. Se levantaba antes de las cinco de la mañana, iba al aeropuerto a esperar a Kurt con un ramo de rosas rojas, y un corazón esperanzado, iba a sus clases, grababa con los Warblers, regresaba al aeropuerto hasta caer la noche y volvía a su casa destrozado y solo con ganas que lo dejaran llorar en paz.

Sus amigos lo observaban ir y venir todos los días, y veían como la depresión y la falta de sueño le estaba afectando. Blaine estaba dispuesto a pasarse una vida entera esperando a que su ángel viniera, pero los cuatro ya tenían más que claro que eso no iba a suceder pronto.

- Blaine, espera. – Lo llamó Jeff, bajando por las escaleras del edificio a toda prisa, para alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera otra vez al aeropuerto. Blaine frunció el seño al verlo despierto tan temprano.

- Jeff ¿Qué demonios haces despierto? – le gruñó. – No quiero que me acompañes. – Trató de darse la vuelta para marcharse de allí, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

- Creo que es tiempo de que lo dejes ir, Blaine. Por mucho que nos duela a todos… Kurt no va a venir. – El cuerpo del morocho se tensó, antes de desarmarse en llantos. Blaine se abrazó a su amigo, como si fuera su salvavidas.

_"Es tu cuadrado, tu protección en ese tiempo emocionalmente devastador."_

Blaine cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía las manos de su mejor amigo acariciarle la espalda.

Sí, tal vez era hora de dejar a su ángel ir…

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola Ramers! :D Primero que nada: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESOS 45 REVIEWS EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR! No puedo creer que ya tenga 73 comentarios con solo dos capítulos. Son lo mejores, los amo :')**

**Perdón**** por la espera, pero se me complicó un poco usar la máquina, pero las amenazas en Twitter ayudaron para que me apurara en escribir (XD!) Ahora sí...**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: El rencuentro. **

Blaine sintió como su mundo daba vueltas mientras sentía la mirada fija de ese niño sobre él. Trató de tomar aire pero el hecho de que estaba viendo a casi la viva imagen de él mismo a los cuatro años en brazos de Kurt, no estaba ayudando. Boqueó varias veces, pero ni una palabra logró salir de sus labios. Kurt tenía la mirada baja y llena de lágrimas, mientras que el niño no apartaba sus ojos de Blaine.

- Lo siento, Kurt, se me escapó, estaba alzando a Eli cuando… - Un joven rubio llegó con cara preocupada, y se paró en seco al observar la escena. Blaine desvió su mirada al hombre, y frunció el seño al encontrarlo ligeramente familiar. Aunque eso desapareció de su mente en cuanto vio a la niña que llevaba aúpa. Tenía la inmaculada piel de Kurt, sus mejillas redonditas y ligeramente sonrosadas, espesos rulos negros perfectamente peinados, era muy parecida al joven en brazos del castaño, pero no tenía ojos avellana. Tenía los penetrantes y relucientes ojos de Kurt. Abrió la boca, sintiendo como su corazón trataba de romperle el pecho. - ¿Blaine? – El morocho subió sus ojos y finalmente lo reconoció. Chandler.

El rubio pasó su mirada de pánico entre Kurt y él por varios segundos. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la jovencita se le escapó de las manos, empujándolo, y caminó hacia Blaine con un seño fruncido que la hacía parecerse alarmantemente a Kurt. Blaine se acuclilló sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Margaret se acerco a ella, quien gritó de miedo y corrió hacia Blaine, abrazándose a su cuello. El morocho la abrazó ligeramente.

- No te va a hacer nada. – logró susurrarle. La labradora se acercó a ambos mientras movía la cola alegremente. La niña se abrazó a él con más fuerza, pero el morocho le agarró una mano y la acercó a la cabeza de la perra. Soltó un gritito emocionado al sentir como le lamía los dedos. Blaine subió su mirada a Kurt, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse. - ¿Qué…?

- ¿Blaine? – El niño se bajó de los brazos del castaño y se acercó a él. - ¿Eres Blaine?

- Yo… si. – Contestó, algo extrañado. Kurt le mandó un mirada suplicante a Chandler, quién asintió con comprensión

- Vengan chicos, papá tiene que hablar con Blaine. – El niño hizo un puchero, el rubio rodó los ojos al verlo. – Esa mirada de cachorrito triste la vi antes. – se río ligeramente, mirando de reojo a Blaine. Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada. – Okey, vengan con el tío Chandler antes de que su padre me coma.

Los dos niños se acercaron a regañadientes a Chandler y lo tomaron de las manos. El rubio les lanzó una mirada preocupada a ambos antes de empezar a caminar hacia el medio del parque. Blaine se puso en pie, todo su cuerpo temblando y en estado de shock. Abrió la boca para hablar pero el castaño lo cortó con un gesto de la mano.

- Aquí no. Te explicaré todo en mi casa. – El morocho asintió. Había esperado tanto tiempo por volver a verlo que ahora que lo tenía en frente no podía dejar de observarlo.

Su pequeño ángel había crecido y se había convertido en todo un dios. Ya no había ningún rastro de adolescencia en sus facciones, las que se habían puesto más afiladas. Kurt comenzó a caminar sin mirarlo, y Blaine lo siguió instintivamente, llevando a Margaret por la correa, mientras lo admiraba en silencio. Su pelo castaño había crecido un poco más, pero seguía perfectamente peinado hacia arriba. Su piel lucía igual de pálida e inmaculada. Por un momento estuvo tentado de estirar su mano y pasar sus dedos por aquellas sonrosadas mejillas para comprobar si seguían igual de suaves a cómo las recordaba, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

Kurt caminaba con la vista baja, y los labios apretados, parecía estar teniendo una lucha consigo mismo, y no tenía idea de cómo los ojos de Blaine lo estaban devorando lentamente. El morocho paseo su mirada por las hermosas piernas tan largas y perfectas como siempre, sus brazos habían crecido ligeramente, y lo superaba en altura por varios centímetros.

Lo único que le impedía comérselo en mitad de la calle, o tener una erección, era el hecho de que aún estaba demasiado shockeado para hacer otra cosa que caminar y observarlo al mismo tiempo. Kurt soltó un suspiro y le lanzó una mirada de reojo. Aún tenía los ojos rojos, y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas.

El menor lo guió hasta uno de los edificios que estaban frente al Central Park. Subieron por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, en completo silencio, un extraño silencio incómodo que nunca había estado entre ellos.

Kurt abrió la puerta del departamento, y Blaine entró detrás de él. Sonrió al reconocer el estilo de Kurt en cada rincón del lugar. Paseo por la sala admirando su alrededor. Sin querer pisó algo, un peluche, lo que lo hizo golpear la realidad. Se paralizó, con la garganta cerrada y los ojos como platos. Se dio vuelta lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro angustiado de Kurt.

- Kurt… - Susurró. El menor se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esos labios.

- Siéntate. – le pidió. Blaine vaciló unos segundos antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones de una plaza, Kurt tomó asiento a su lado en el otro sofá. El castaño abrió la boca, pero las lágrimas atacaron sus mejillas. Escondió su rostro entre las manos, y tomó aire varias veces, antes de alzar la cabeza nuevamente. – Prométeme que permanecerás callado hasta que te cuente todo. – Blaine frunció el seño y asintió. Kurt abrió la boca para hablar, pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

- Estas hermoso. – Kurt sintió como sus pómulos ardían al instante, y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. – Ahora sí, sigue… - El menor cerró los ojos, y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Recuerdas…? – Se mordió el labio, y comenzó a temblar. - ¿Recuerdas mis dolores de estómago? – El morocho se tensó al instante y Kurt tomó eso como una afirmación para seguir hablado.

Por más de media hora le explicó lo que había hablado con su padre, que él no había querido preocuparlo, que le había ocultado la posibilidad de tener algo porque no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar verlo mal, le contó que esa era la razón por la cual había insistido tanto en que se mudara, hasta finalmente develar lo que tenía.

Blaine se había achicado más y más en su asiento, mientras se ponía pálido, y la mirada se hacía cada vez más ausente.

- Y… el día antes de que te fueras…-Murmuró Kurt, tratando de ignorar el insoportable nudo que sentía en la garganta. – Yo…

- No usamos protección. – Lo cortó Blaine con voz ronca. Hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Kurt cerró la boca, mientras veía como Blaine ataba cabos. Cerró los ojos esperando su reacción. – No… - Abrió los ojos al escucharle la voz partida, y se encontró con la mirada de horror de Blaine.

- Lo siento, Blaine… - El morocho se puso bruscamente en pie, y caminó por la sala como un león enjaulado. Kurt se incorporó también, y lo miró ir y venir con angustia.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – El castaño se estremeció de arriba abajo al escuchar esa ira pura contra él. Blaine caminó hasta él, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro. – Son míos. – Era una afirmación. Kurt soltó un sollozo y asintió levemente. Blaine se pasó la mano por el rostro desesperadamente. - ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

- Lo siento… - Murmuró, Kurt, con la voz quebrada.

- ¡¿LO SIENTES?! – Gritó. - ¡Kurt, pasaron cuatro años! Me ocultaste cuatro años que soy… - El morocho respiró agitadamente tratando de calmarse. – Soy padre. – Terminó, sin poder creer sus propias palabras. Subió sus ojos al menor. – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – El menor sintió como una daga le traspasaba el pecho al escuchar ese tono de dolor.

- Te lo iba a decir…

- ¿Cuándo, Kurt? ¿Cuándo cumplieran los veinte? – replicó con enojo. El menor apretó la mandíbula. – Sabes que esto siempre fue un tema delicado para mí, sabes lo mucho que me importa, y lo que me lastima… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme una cosa así después de lo que pasamos con Leif? – Kurt se estremeció, con la vista fija en el suelo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Perdóname, Blaine. Puedo… puedo explicarlo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone? – El menor se encogió ante su tono frio. – No hay escusa para ocultarme algo así ¡Merecía saberlo!

- ¡Lo sé! – Gritó. - ¿Cómo piensas que me sentí todos estos años? ¿Crees que la culpa no me mataba todos los días? ¿Crees que cada vez que nuestros hijos me miraban a los ojos yo no sentía que te estaba traicionando?

- ¿Entonces por qué te lo guardaste? ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho en cuanto te enteraste!

- ¡No quería verte sufrir si yo moría! – Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás, dolido. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos tratando de tranquilizarse. Kurt soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de sentarse en el sillón. Blaine permaneció de pie, respirando con lentitud, tratando de calmar su respiración, y finalmente tomó asiento al lado de Kurt.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos.

- En cuanto me enteré, Chandler insistió en que te lo dijera, y también mi padre. Yo quería hacerlo, pero el médico me advirtió que lo más probable era que no sobreviviera ya que no sabían cómo tratar con un caso así. Cuando me enteré de que eran gemelos mis esperanzas de sobrevivir se hicieron nulas, pero aún así seguí adelante. – Blaine vio como las manos del menor temblaban. – Me internaron de urgencias. Le dije a Chandler que si yo moría te los llevara a ti, y te contara todo. – Blaine sintió como el estómago se le hacía un nudo al imaginarse a su ángel sin vida. – Caí en coma por tres meses. – murmuró con la voz partida. – Me llevó aproximadamente un año recuperarme totalmente, y cuando lo hice era demasiado tarde.

- Podrías haber venido igual. – Le reprochó. Kurt negó con la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. – Habría abandonado todo por ustedes.

- Exacto. Lo habrías hecho, habrías dejado todo y yo no quería que lo hicieras. Tu carrera recién comenzaba, Blaine, no quería arruinar lo que habías conseguido. Sabía que seríamos solo una distracción para ti, y no quería despojarte de tu oportunidad de brillar. – Blaine se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Y después? – Kurt soltó un suspiro.

- Cuando con Chandler empezamos a hacer planes para mudarnos a Nueva York, y se me presentó la idea de poder al fin contarte todo, me… me asusté. – Finalizó.

- ¿Asustarte? ¿De qué? – Preguntó algo desconcertado.

- Habían pasado ya dos años desde que te fuiste, dos años sin vernos. El primero de Enero no estuve allí, y tú habías dicho que nuestra relación se daba por terminaba si no aparecía. Tenía miedo de que estuvieras aquí, con alguien más, creando una familia y yo viniera a arrebatarte eso, o que no los aceptaras o… - Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y Blaine pudo ver que en verdad había sido un tormento para él. – O que ya me hubieses olvidado. – Susurró con un hilo de voz. Blaine lo miró con tristeza, antes de acercarse más a él, y limpiarle la solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

El roce de ambas pieles los hizo estremecerse. Los pómulos de Kurt se colorearon levemente, haciendo que el mayor sonriera.

- Sigues tan adorable como siempre. – Sus palabras solo provocaron que el rubor se hiciera más oscuro. El morocho soltó una risita, que hizo sonreír al menor. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

- Lo siento. – El morocho apartó sus ojos.

- Necesito tiempo para perdonarte. – Kurt asintió, algo dolido, y bajó la mirada a su regazo. – Para que lo sepas, no estuve con nadie en todos estos años, y nunca sería capaz de olvidarte. – El menor tragó el nudo en la garganta y sonrió levemente. - ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se llaman? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

- Elizabeth, por mi madre, y William Anderson-Hummel… por tu abuelo. – Blaine se quedó sin respiración al instante. Miró a Kurt con adoración mientras sentía como las lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro. – Nació unos minutos antes que Eli, así que es tu primogénito, y es igual a ti. Tiene tus rulos y tus ojos, como tu abuelo quería. – Kurt sonrió levemente.

Blaine lo rodeó en un abrazo lleno de necesidad de contacto. Kurt se derritió en sus brazos, y lo abrazó con la misma intensidad. El morocho escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor, y aspiró su característico olor a Kurt. Se quedaron así por largos minutos, saciando lentamente la necesidad que tenían sus cuerpos el uno por el otro. Blaine se separó levemente, y acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

- Te amo. – El menor apartó la mirada.

- Blaine…

- ¿Tú me amas? ¿Me sigues amando? – preguntó, algo dolido por la reacción del menor.

- Yo… No lo sé. – Blaine ignoró el pinchazo de dolor en el centro de su pecho e inclinó su rostro dispuesto a besarlo, pero Kurt se echó hacia atrás antes de que pudiera hacerlo. – No, Blaine, no puedo hacer esto. – Se desembarazó totalmente de su abrazo.

- Pero, Kurt…

- Estoy con alguien. – Blaine se alejó del menor como si quemara, respirando con dificultad. Kurt trató de agarrarlo de la mano pero Blaine se apartó. – Blaine… - Lo llamó con tono suplicante. – Yo…

- No. No hace falta que me digas nada. – Murmuró en tono cortante. – Lo entiendo. – Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Kurt se miraba el regazo apenado, y Blaine estaba luchando contra sus ganas de romper algo. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó nuevamente al menor. – ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

- Seis meses.

- ¿Y en todo este tiempo no podías haberme buscado? – Kurt permaneció en silencio. Blaine soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se pasó las manos por el rostro. – Jeff se va a poner loco cuando lo sepa. – Murmuró para sus adentros, el castaño sonrió levemente al escucharlo. - ¿Quién más aparte de Chandler y tu padre lo saben? – El menor se tensó al instante, y miró a Blaine con miedo.

- Bueno… lo saben todos los de la escuela ya que me vieron, el Club Glee obviamente… Santana, Sam, Jeremiah, Cooper… y tu madre. – Blaine se puso violentamente en pie, sintiéndose como un imbécil. – No te enojes con ellos, yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada, quería ser yo quién te lo contara todo.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje cuando mi propia familia me ocultó por cuatro años que soy padre?! – Gritó con furia. - ¡Me siento como un completo idiota!

- Es mi culpa, Blaine, no te pelees con los demás. – Suplicó, poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa, Kurt! – El ojiazul hizo una mueca de dolor al escucharlo. Blaine se sintió ligeramente culpable, pero el enojo era demasiado en ese momento. - ¿A alguien más le mentiste a parte de a mi? – dijo con frialdad, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que las lágrimas de Kurt eran culpa de sus palabras. El menor negó con la cabeza.

- No les oculté la verdad a ellos. Les mostré fotos, y videos de ti y de los Warblers. Saben que eres su padre. Ambos te reconocieron en el parque. – Blaine asintió, dándole la espalda, y acercándose a la labradora que había permanecido acostada a los pies de uno de los sillones.

- ¿Hace cuanto estas con él? – preguntó con furia, acariciando a Margaret para calmarse.

- Por favor, no hagas esto ahora.

- Creo que tengo derecho a saber si mis hijos fueron criados por otra persona. – Kurt soltó un suspiro.

- No, solo yo. Lo conocí aquí en Nueva York hace un par de meses, trabaja en el hospital como enfermero.

Blaine cerró su mano en un puño, luchando contra las ganas de llorar. Pensar en que alguien más hubiese tocado ese cuerpo que había sido completamente suyo lo asqueaba. No pudo resistirse a soltar un sollozo, pero se apartó inmediatamente de Kurt cuando este trató de consolarlo.

- No me toques. – Murmuró entre dientes.

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltando a ambos. Blaine se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, y se alejó de Kurt que parecía estar en shock por lo que le había dicho Blaine. Chandler entró con cara de disculpa.

- Lo siento, no dejaban de pedir que los trajera. – se disculpó. Blaine negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Te ganaron don niños de cuatro años? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

- En realidad, una niña. Este pone cara de cachorrito triste, aunque sabe que no funciona conmigo, pero ella tiene la mirada de Kurt, y me da miedo. – Eli sonrió, complacida de sí misma.

Blaine se mordió el labio, y se acuclilló frente a ambos niños. El rubio se apartó de ellos, y se acercó a Kurt, que miraba la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Sí, tiene los ojos de Kurt. – Susurró, acariciándole la mejilla, la cual se puso colorada al instante. El morocho soltó una risita. – Y también su facilidad para sonrojarse. – Pasó sus ojos a Will. – Tú…

- El tío Cooper dice que soy igual a ti cuando eras chiquito. – lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. – Y que voy a tener las mismas cejas raras. – Blaine bufó divertido.

- No son raras. – Se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – A tu papá le gustan. – Soltó sin pensar, y se arrepintió al instante. Chandler soltó una carcajada al ver la cara escarlata de Kurt.

- Vamos a bañarnos. – Les ordenó, Kurt. Ambos niños hicieron un puchero. Blaine soltó una risita al reconocer ese gesto en él mismo.

- Vayan, estaré aquí cuando salgan. – les prometió con una sonrisa. Los dos vacilaron por unos instantes antes de ir hasta el castaño a regañadientes.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada de angustia a Blaine, antes de dirigirlos por el pasillo hacia el baño. El morocho se puso en pie y se dejó desplomar en el sillón. El rubio fue directo a la cocina, dejándolo solo para que reorganizara sus ideas.

El morocho cerró los ojos. De repente se sentía mil años más cansado. Su familia se había mantenido en silencio por todos estos años, Kurt le había ocultado la verdad, era padre de dos hermosos niños, y el hecho de que aún no hubiera entrado en pánico era porque todavía no había salido del shock inicial.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Se sentía traicionado. La persona en la que más había confiado le había ocultado la verdad durante demasiados años. Tenía millones emociones en su interior en ese momento, batallando para tomar las riendas de su corazón. La alegría que le producía ser padre, la tristeza de que se lo ocultaran, el alivio de haber vuelto a reencontrarse con Kurt, y finalmente el dolor. El dolor que sentía al saber que su ángel tal vez ya no lo quisiera como antes, y que su corazón tal vez ya fuera de otro.

El rubio regresó de la cocina, y se sentó a su lado. Blaine abrió los ojos, y se secó el rastro de lágrimas. Chandler le alcanzó un vaso de jugo con una media sonrisa.

- Te daría algo más fuerte, pero no tenemos nada. – Blaine se lo agradeció con un asentimiento. – Sé que probablemente lo odies…

- Nunca sería capaz de odiarlo. – murmuró con la voz roja. El rubio soltó un suspiro.

- Sí, lo sé. Creo conocer bastante bien tu enojo como para saber que si fuera otra persona seguramente ya le habrías roto la cara. – El morocho sonrió levemente y asintió. - ¿Le gritaste?

- Sí. – Hundió su rostro entre las manos. – Dios, lo hice llorar.

- Parecía muy afectado por eso, pero no puede culparte, no es como si esperara que lo abrazaras y le dijeras 'Te amo'.

- También lo hice. – masculló.

- ¿Y él? ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó con vacilación.

- Que no sabía. – Soltó con la voz partida. El rubio hizo una mueca y le palmeó la espalda amistosamente.

- Dense tiempo. Pasaron por muchas cosas en estos años. Tienen que poner en claro sus sentimientos. Tal vez lo mejor es que estén separados por un tiempo. – Blaine asintió, con expresión seria. – Pero no te alejes mucho de él. Dejando de lado lo que sientan el uno por el otro, ambos se necesitan. – El morocho sonrió levemente.

- Gracias, Chandler. Por todo. – El rubio le guiñó un ojo.

Kurt apareció en la sala, abrochándose la camisa, y con el pelo mojado. Blaine tuvo que desviar la mirada y respirar varias veces para calmarse. El castaño se acercó a ellos y tomó asiento en el sillón chiquito. La atmosfera se volvió algo incómoda entre ambos. Chandler pasó su mirada del uno al otro y rodó los ojos al ver que trataban de no mirarse.

- Esta noche salgo con Jeremiah ¿Estarás bien solo? – Preguntó Chandler, mirando a Kurt de manera significativa y lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Blaine. El menor frunció el seño.

- Pensé que Jere no venía hasta la semana que viene, Jake me invitó a salir y le dije que sí. Pensé que tenías la noche la libre. – El rubio se contuvo de pegarse la cabeza contra la pared. Blaine hizo una mueca de dolor, y bajó la mirada a su regazo. Chandler fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, quien se mordió el labio y puso cara de culpabilidad. – Yo… puedo cancelarlo.

- No. – El castaño alzó las cejas, y miró a Blaine con sorpresa. – No privemos a Jake de tu presencia. – Dijo con veneno, poniendo énfasis en el nombre. El menor bajó la vista dolido por el tono del morocho. – Yo me quedaré con ellos. – Chandler se mordió el labio y se alejó unos centímetros de Blaine, que parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien.

- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestarte.

- Son mis hijos, Kurt. – Masculló, poniéndose en pie. – Ya me perdí cuatro años de sus vidas, no voy a perder ni un segundo más.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hasta donde escuchaba las risas de los niños, sin ver que a su espalda Kurt comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el hombre de su amigo.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola Ramers! 109 REVIEWS *Se atraganta* GOD, solo llevo 3 capítulos y ya tengo más de 100 reviews, IT'S CRAZY. LOS AMO, son los mejores lectores que una puede tener **

**Sé que los capítulos son mucho más cortos de los que acostumbran, pero es el principio... Ya después voy a ir alargándolos más :) Este capítulo está lleno de tensión, debo admitirlo. Me encanta torturarlo :D **

**Para el/la que me preguntó mi Twitter, el enlace está en mi perfil, díganme que son mis lectores así los sigo enseguida :D **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Jake. **

16: 00 P.M. Sábado.

El morocho recorrió con la mirada la habitación de los niños, sonriendo con nostalgia al ver los dibujos pegados en las paredes, recordando que Leif solía hacer lo mismo. Ahora le parecía tan lejano el tiempo en que una vez Kurt, Leif y él habían sido una familia feliz. Ahora todo parecía haber sido demolido por un tornado. Su niño había muerto hacía cuatro años, Kurt y él estaban separados, el menor se había encontrado a un enfermerito, mientras que él le había permanecido fiel y no había tocado a nadie en todo ese tiempo, pensando estúpidamente que cuando se volvieran a ver todo estaría bien y volvería a ser como antes.

Por un momento deseó nunca haber mandado esa solicitud a Julliard o haber destruido la carta de aceptación en cuanto la recibió. Si lo hubiera hecho, nada de eso hubiera pasado jamás. Kurt y él estarían juntos viviendo en un departamento allí, en Nueva York, y tal vez tuvieran a Will y Eli. Los hubieran criado juntos. Blaine los podría haber visto crecer, podría haber disfrutado de ver a Kurt con pancita, por muy extraño que le sonara la idea en es ese momento. Podrían estar juntos, ser una familia feliz nuevamente.

Pero no lo eran.

El morocho sintió como dos pequeñas manos le acariciaban el rostro y volvió a la realidad, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Eli.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – El mayor la miró con cariño, y volteó ligeramente el rostro para depositar un beso sobre la palma de su mano.

- Por nada, linda. Ya estoy bien, tus caricias ayudaron. – La niña sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo a un pequeño escritorio donde había esparcido varias hojas y lápices de colores.

- Papá dice que Will tiene su habilidad para dibujar y yo tengo tus mismos gustos de princesas. – Blaine soltó una carcajada, ruborizándose levemente. Se sentaron en el suelo frente a la mesita y la niña le alcanzó un dibujo para que la ayudara a pintarlo. Blaine sonrió y se puso en su tarea mientras la observaba de reojo.

Eli tenía el mismo pelo negro y con rulos que él, aunque no eran igual de revueltos que los suyos, cosa que seguramente había heredado de Kurt. Aunque era muy chiquita se podía notar que tenía la misma nariz perfecta y respingona del castaño, así como sus hermosos ojos azules. Estaba vestida con un vestidito negro y tenía el mismo gesto de concentración que le había visto millones de veces al menor.

- ¿Y Will? – preguntó, buscando al niño con la mirada.

- Papá debe de estar tratando de peinarle los rulos con gel. – El morocho rodó los ojos con algo de diversión.

- Voy a buscarlo así viene a pintar con nosotros. – Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró al niño con expresión malhumorada, sentado en uno de los sillones y pasándose las manos por el pelo, tratando de sacarse el gel. Se arrodilló frente a él. - ¿Por qué esa cara?

- No me gusta que me peinen. – Blaine sonrió y le agarró las manos para apartárselas del cabello.

- Yo me peinaba así antes. – Admitió. – En verdad te pareces mucho a mí. – Susurró más para sí mismo que para el niño. – Ven a pintar con Eli. En cuanto tu papá se vaya te saco el gel. – Le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Will sonrió y le dio un abrazo rápido antes de irse a su habitación. Kurt salió de la cocina, con una bandeja en las manos, y frunció el seño al no ver a Will.

- ¿Dónde…? – murmuró y entonces vio a Blaine. El morocho se puso en pie y tomó la bandeja, con tres vasos de jugo y galletas, de sus manos.

- No tortures al chico, deja sus rulos sin gel. Recuerda que fuiste tú el que se quejó de que me peinara así. – El menor se ruborizó ligeramente. – No te preocupes por nosotros. Ve a prepararte para tu cita. – Masculló con el rostro serio. Kurt lo tomó del brazo para que no se marchara.

- Él… es solo…. Es solo una cita. Hace muy poco que… No significa mucho…-Blaine lo cortó con un gesto de la mano.

- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Kurt. Es tu vida y hace tiempo que no soy parte de ella. – Murmuró, tratando de ignorar el nudo en el estómago. – Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto – Trató de irse pero Kurt lo retuvo.

- ¿Crees…? ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos otra vez? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No. – negó rotundamente con la cabeza. – Nunca seremos solo amigos, Kurt. Es todo o nada. – El menor bajó la vista al suelo. – En este momento lo único que nos une son Will y Eli, porque si fuera por mí me alejaría de ti sin mirar atrás. – Gruñó, sacando toda la ira que bullía en su interior como lava ardiente. – Tú no eres el Kurt del que me enamoré. – Se acercó unos pasos, juntando ambas miradas. – Mi Kurt no me hubiera hecho sufrir de esta manera, mi Kurt no me hubiera engañado, mi Kurt me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por mi familia, mi Kurt aún me amaría. – El morocho ignoró el intento del menor por hablar. – Tú no eres el Kurt al cuál amo.

Se deshizo del agarre del menor y se marchó a la habitación de los niños, dejando al castaño paralizado detrás de él.

* * *

20:00 P.M.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, haciendo que todos los músculos de Blaine se tensaran al instante. Los niños levantaron la vista y compartieron una mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al percatarse de ello.

- El chico que está con papá no me gusta. – Explicó Will encogiéndose de hombros.

- A mí tampoco. El tío Chandler dice que no es para papá. – Blaine alzó las cejas y se puso en pie.

- Quédense aquí, ya vuelvo. – Salió de la habitación y fue directo a la sala. El menor volteó al escuchar sus pasos, pero por primera vez en su vida Blaine no le prestó atención a lo que estaba vistiendo. Su vista se clavó en el joven detrás del castaño, de su misma edad, tal vez unos pocos años menos. Era alto, unos centímetros más que Kurt, castaño oscuro, con el pelo corto y peinado en puntas, ojos marrones oscuro, cuerpo bastante formado y un todo de piel bronceado. El hombre alzó las cejas al verlo y se acercó más a Kurt, posando una mano sobre su cintura. Blaine apretó los puños y contuvo el impulso de gritarle que no tocara a su ángel.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó, con algo de rechazo en la voz. Antes de que el menor pudiera responder, Blaine se acercó a ellos con su mejor sonrisa falsa.

- Blaine Anderson, - Se presentó, mirándolo a los ojos con ira. – Ex novio y prometido de Kurt, y también el otro padre de sus hijos. – El menor se mordió el labio para evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. - ¿Y tú eres? – Alzó las cejas, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la cara de enojo del otro.

- Jake, Jake Stevens. Soy su…

- Amigo. Sí, Kurt me lo dijo. – Lo cortó Blaine con un falso tono de buen humor. Kurt negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro, y mirando al morocho con cariño.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. – Jake asintió, fulminó a Blaine con la mirada y salió del departamento con aire malhumorado. Kurt lo miró por unos segundos, antes de sonreírle a modo de saludo y caminar hasta la puerta. Se volteó antes de salir y alzó una mano para despedirse. – Nos vemos luego.

El castaño salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin recibir una respuesta por parte de Blaine. El morocho se quedó paralizado, observando fijamente la hoja de madrera blanca con el corazón latiéndole descocado sobre su pecho. Su mente solo podía procesar una cosa:

Al igual que él, Kurt aún llevaba puesta la sortija de compromiso.

* * *

22:00 P.M.

El castaño apoyó la cabeza en su mano, llevándose el trago a la boca, y masajeándose las sienes con cansancio. Le hecho una mirada a la pista de baile, donde Jake bailaba sin siquiera mirarlo, rodeado de varios chicos. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

La verdad era que el único motivo por el cual había salido era que necesitaba despejarse, y pensar. Pensar en cómo todo su mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados otra vez. ¿Por qué demonios cada vez que se encontraba con Blaine algo pasaba? Primero en el bar, donde había perdido su primer beso, luego en la casa de Santana donde se había dado cuenta de quién era y donde todo había empezado a complicarse, y ahora en la plaza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó las palmas de las manos contra ellos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sabía que Blaine no lo odiaba, sabía que el morocho no era capaz de sentir eso por él, y tal vez eso era lo que más dolía. Le dolía saber que la ira de Blaine era más fuerte del amor que aún sentía por él. Claro que no lo culpaba, sabía que el morocho no lo iba a perdonar en mucho tiempo, pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos. Cada una de sus palabras le había caído como una daga en el medio del pecho. Sabía que lo merecía, merecía eso y todo el enojo que Blaine le tirara.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Se sentía como la persona más horrible del mundo, y no solo por haberle ocultado algo de tal magnitud, sino también por no poder decirle que lo quería. Nunca dejó de quererlo, y nunca lo haría. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo, y tantas cosas… Había tenido que cuidar de los niños, sintiendo una puñalada cada vez que veía a Will a los ojos y lo único que pensaba era en Blaine. Aunque sus amigos, su familia y la de Blaine habían estado allí para él, siempre se sintió solo.

Cuando llegaron a Nueva York, por mucho que había soñado con estar en ese lugar toda su vida, se sintió como un intruso, como que no pertenecía completamente, como que ese no era su lugar. Cuando conoció a Jake, la necesidad de sentirse querido por alguien lo había llevado a salir con él. Había pasado cuatro años de su vida obligándose a sí mismo a dejar a Blaine irse, a hacerse a la idea de que el morocho tal vez estuviera feliz con otra persona. El miedo de que Blaine lo rechazara a él y a sus hijos si en algún momento lo volvía a ver había hecho que se auto obligara a no quererlo tanto para luego no sentir que lo desgarraba el dolor. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ello que sus sentimientos eran una ola de confusión que solo se mezclaron más al encontrarse con Jake, y finalmente explotaron en un tornado al ver nuevamente a Blaine.

Quería a Jake. No lo amaba. En realidad no sabía qué clase de cariño le tenía. Lo conocía hace cuatro meses, y salían hace dos, pero él no lo había dejado pasar de más que un beso. Ni siquiera un beso con pasión o lengua o nada… solo habían sido pequeños roces de labios que a él le habían resultado incómodos y como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Quería a Blaine. No estaba seguro si lo amaba. La cara de dolor que había puesto el morocho al escuchar que no estaba seguro no lo abandonaría nunca. Había escuchado la conversación de Blaine con Chandler, y creía que el rubio tenía razón. Necesitaban un tiempo separados. Él necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos. Ahora todo era diferente, sus hijos estaban en el medio de todo su desastre emocional.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Jake.

- ¿Pensando en él? – preguntó con enojo.

- No empieces ahora con tus estúpidos celos, no estoy de humor. – Le respondió cortante.

- ¿Estúpidos celos? No parecías enojado con él por sus "estúpidos celos" hacia mí. – El menor se calló la boca, sabiendo que tenía razón. – No me cae bien.

- No me interesa. – Kurt se puso en pie. – Acostúmbrate a verlo seguido si quieres seguir conmigo, es el padre de mis hijos y por mucho que te moleste, es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. – Se dio vuelta, y se alejó del joven que se había quedado en la barra con cara molesta. Se encerró en el baño, y se miró al espejo, soltando un suspiro.

Se lavó la cara para quitarse el calor del boliche y el rastro de lágrimas. No estaba preocupado por la pelea. Jake era muy celoso, al igual que Blaine, pero por alguna razón encontraba ese gesto molesto y no adorable. Sacudió la cabeza, y se quedó por varios minutos en el baño, calmando su ánimo.

En cuanto volvió a la barra, se encontró con que Jake lo estaba esperando, algo más calmado. Kurt se sentó a su lado, y mantuvo su vista fija en la madera.

- Lo siento. Sé que es alguien especial para ti, eso me pone celoso. – Se disculpó. Kurt notó de inmediato que la disculpa no era del todo sincera, pero no tenía ánimos para que también Jake le gritara.

- No importa. – El joven se inclinó para besarlo, pero Kurt le corrió la cara al instante, logrando que le besara la mejilla. El enfermero soltó un suspiro, acostumbrado a esas reacciones.

- ¿Vienes a bailar?

- No, me quedaré aquí, me siento mal. – Jake rodó los ojos y se alejó. El menor se mordió el labio y jugueteó con el vaso vacío frente a él. Se llevó una mano al estómago donde sentía una leve molestia. No debería de haber tomado alcohol, el líquido lo volvía demasiado impulsivo.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de desviar su mente a otro tema que no fuera Blaine. Pero solo podía pensar en él, y en que después de cuatro años, en el único lugar donde se había sentido completo y en su hogar, era en sus brazos.

* * *

22:00 P.M.

El morocho dejó a los chicos viendo una película en la sala y fue hasta la cocina. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la nota que le había dejado Kurt.

_Supongo que entre todo el estudio, y la banda todavía no aprendiste a cocinar, así que dejé comida en la heladera para que calientes. Trata de no quemarme la cocina cuando uses el microondas._

_- Kurt._

Blaine negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, y siguió el concejo de Kurt. Llevó los platos hasta la sala y se unió a sus hijos en el sillón. Comieron, mientras veían una película de Disney, y los niños reían al ver como Blaine recitaba los diálogos de memoria.

- ¿Tienen sueño? – preguntó.

- Un poco. – Susurró Eli, Will asintió.

- Vengan, vamos a la cama. Kurt de seguro me mata si ve que todavía están despiertos cuando llegue. – Los llevó a su habitación. Acostándolos a cada uno en su cama, y arropándolos con las mantas.

- ¿Tú y papá se quieren? – Blaine sintió como una mano le estrujaba el corazón al escuchar la pregunta de la niña. Tragó el nudo en la garganta, y le sonrió.

- Sí, nos queremos. – Tal vez él no tanto…

- ¿Vas a venir a vivir con nosotros? – El morocho se mordió el labio, y se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo. Miró a Will con cariño, antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza.

- No, pero vendré todos los días a verlos. Se los prometo. – Susurró. – Ahora, duerman. – Les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, y apagó las luces. Se quedó allí por unos minutos antes de caminar hasta la sala con paso cansado y desplomarse en el sillón.

Había sido el día más largo de su vida. Pensar que aún faltaba que hablara con los Warblers, discutiera con su familia, y se descargara en solitario, solo le hacía doler la cabeza. Se masajeó las sienes con lentitud, tratando de aclarar su mente, y no sucumbir al llanto en ese momento.

Aún debía hablar más calmadamente con Kurt. Ahora que las dudas principales habían sido respondidas, podía concentrarse en otras cosas. Tal vez podrían hablar de sus sentimientos, de lo que los separaba, y de lo que los unía. Pero sabía que no era el momento. Aún estaba demasiado dolido y enojado con el castaño como para hablar sin que haya gritos de por medio. Lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo, descargar su ira en canciones, en el gimnasio y en el idiota que pensaba robarse a su castaño. No podía negar que había tenido algo de satisfacción al descargar su enojo en Kurt, pero ver que era él, que eran sus palabras lo que lo hacían llorar, lo mataba.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como le tironeaban de la manga de la remera. Frunció el seño al encontrarse con un Will, con cara de sueño y los rulos despeinados.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No podemos dormir. – Explicó, soltando un bostezo. – Papá siempre nos pone una canción ¿Puedes ponerla? – Blaine asintió y acompañó al niño nuevamente hasta el cuarto. Encendió la luz, y Eli lo miró por encima de sus mantas con una media sonrisa, Blaine metió al niño en la cama. – Está allí. – Dijo, señalando una mesa, al lado de la cómoda.

El morocho se acercó y puso el CD en el reproductor de música.

- ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? – preguntó tímidamente la niña. Blaine sonrió, y asintió, acostándose a su lado, y tapándolos a ambos con el cobertor. Pasó una de sus manos por encina de su cuerpo, y Eli se acurrucó contra su pecho, con una media sonrisa. Apretó play, con el control remoto, y cerró los ojos.

Sintió como su pecho era aplastado por una avalancha de emociones al escuchar las primeras notas del piano. Jadeó levemente, y al instante las lágrimas invadieron su rostro. Se mordió el labio, y trató de contener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. De todas las canciones... Kurt les ponía "Mi ángel" a sus hijos para que durmieran.

Abrazó más el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, y enterró el rostro entre las almohadas, dejando que su llanto quedara ahogado por la tela. Trató de calmarse, pero le resultaba imposible. Era como si hubiera abierto la puerta que contenía todas sus emociones y ahora no hubiera forma de cerrarla.

Se quedó allí llorando en silencio, hasta que se hubo asegurado de que Will y Eli se hubieran dormido por completo. Salió de la cama, y puso a que el CD se repitiera cada vez que terminaba. Caminó hasta la sala, y se volvió a desplomar en el sillón de una plaza, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos en un gesto de desesperación.

Sintió como la puerta se abría, y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada perpleja del menor. Fue solo un segundo en que Kurt se dio cuenta de su estado, y escuchó como "Mi ángel" sonaba desde la habitación de sus hijos. Fue solo un segundo en el que la respiración de Blaine se cortó al verlo allí, parado en medio de la sala, luciendo tan perfecto y hermoso como siempre, con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas seguramente a causa de que había tomado. Fue solo un segundo en que sus miradas se conectaron y sus corazones comenzaron a latir frenéticos al mismo tiempo…

Solo bastó ese segundo para que Kurt se abalanzara sobre Blaine, quién lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El menor se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y Blaine le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras que su mano se hundía en su nuca, atrayéndolo contra su boca. Kurt enredó sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine, soltando un gemido necesitado al sentir como sus labios se unían después de tanto tiempo.

El beso no era tierno o cariñoso. Estaba lleno de furia, lujuria y pasión contenida durante años. Blaine clavó sus dientes en el labio inferior de Kurt con fuerza, logrando que el menor soltara un jadeo. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda ancha del castaño, apretándolo contra él, bajando hasta su cintura, para finalmente acunar su trasero con fuerza.

El ojiazul metió su lengua en la boca de Blaine, y ambos jadearon de satisfacción. Sus lenguas se acariciaron con necesidad, reconociéndose la una a la otra. El morocho se relamió al sentir ese gusto a sandía, mezclado con la esencia de Kurt que para él era el más rico de los manjares. El menor tiró del cabello de Blaine, haciendo que su cabeza callera hacia atrás, y atacándole el cuello de forma desesperada.

- ¡Kurt! – Gimió roncamente, Blaine. El menor rascó la piel dorada con sus dientes, chupándola con la intensión de dejar un moretón. Apretó sus manos contra las nalgas del menor, pegando todo su cuerpo a él, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se juntasen. El menor jadeó, y comenzó a moverse contra él en círculos, haciéndolo ver estrellas. – Dios, sí…- El morocho atrajo su rostro nuevamente al suyo, uniendo sus labios repetidas veces. – Te amo tanto…

- Blaine… - Jadeó el menor, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Blaine hundió su rostro en esa tentadora piel pálida, y pasó su lengua lentamente por toda su extensión.

Abrió los ojos y la realidad lo golpeó de golpe. Empujó a Kurt lejos de él, quién cayó al suelo de la sorpresa. Se puso en pie, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y llenos de lágrimas.

Kurt no llevaba su collar. Y además…

- Hueles a él. – murmuró con la voz partida. El menor negó con la cabeza con cara de pánico. El morocho se dio la vuelta, pasándose las manos por el pelo, y caminó hasta la puerta.

- No, Blaine… ¡Alto! No te vayas, por favor… ¡Blaine! – Kurt cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar el portazo, y escondió su rostro entre las rodillas, mientras comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hi Ramers! Acá les traigo otro capítulo :D**

**Como este año voy al colegio a la tarde y tengo gimnasia a la mañana se me hace muy difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir así que por eso la tardanza. Creo que a partir de ahora voy a empezar a actualizar los fines de semana (Sábado o Domingo) que es cuando me quedo despierta hasta tarde. Así que si no hay ningún contratiempo el sábado que viene voy a subir el capítulo 6.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews del cap. anterior! No puedo creer que ya tenga más de 140 comentarios :')**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Una última vez. **

10:00 P.M. Domingo.

El peso de un cuerpo cayendo sobre él lo sobresaltó, haciendo que pegara un grito, y se despertara.

- ¡Jeff! Pedazo de idiota ¿Qué demonios estás haces? - Gritó con enojo, empujando a su mejor amigo, haciendo que se cayera de la cama.

- Te lo debía, ayer desapareciste todo el día son explicaciones. - el rubio se puso en pie y su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto le vio el rostro. - ¿Qué pasó? - Blaine se pasó una mano por el rostro con cansancio. Sabía que lo más seguro es que se encontrara en un estado decadente, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y rastros de lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas, ya que había llorado hasta quedarse dormido. El morocho se sentó en la cama y miró su regazo, no sabiendo por dónde empezar a contar todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior. La puerta de su habitación se volvió a abrir y el resto de los Warblers entró en la estancia. Sus rostros pasaron desde la confusión a la tristeza en un segundo. El ojiverde escondió su rostro entre las manos y sintió el cálido abrazo de su amigo, dándole ánimos, mientras que los otros tomaban asiento en los pies de la cama. - ¿Es...? ¿Es por Kurt? - Susurró el rubio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - La voz se le entrecortó.

- Porque no te vi llorar de esta manera en cuatro años. No desde el día en que te impendí que fueras al aeropuerto a buscarlo. - Blaine soltó un suspiro y recargó su cuerpo contra el de su amigo, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

- Está aquí.. En Nueva York. Me encontré con él ayer en el parque, Margaret lo reconoció. - Los cuatro Warblers contuvieron el aliento.

- ¿Qué..?

- Él está con alguien más. - Dijo con la voz estrangulada. Jeff abrió la boca, pero Blaine lo cortó antes de que hablara. - Y eso no es todo... - Los Warblers lo miraron con el seño fruncido. Blaine se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

Empezó desde el principio, desde los dolores de estómago de Kurt que tenía hace unos años, pasando por lo que le había explicado el castaño acerca de lo que en verdad tenía, la última noche que pasaron juntos, las consecuencias de ella, y todo el dolor que había venido después.

Los chicos lo escuchaban con el corazón en la boca, mientras trataban de no quebrarse al verlo sollozar abrazado a Jeff. Blaine descargó toda la angustia que no había podido sacar la noche anterior, agradeciendo de tener a esos increíbles amigos que estaban con él hasta en sus peores momentos.

- ...Y luego nos besamos, y... íbamos... estábamos yendo a más. Yo estaba besando la piel de su cuello, cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba puesto mi collar, y también sentí un olor que no era de él, y me puse loco.

- Wow, Blaine, es demasiado para asimilar. - Exclamó Thad, con los ojos como platos. Todos miraron a Jeff que había abierto la boca y miraba a su amigo con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad.

- ¿Soy tío? - La cara de desconcierto de Blaine fue increíble. - ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Nick, somos tíos! - Soltó el rubio, abrazando a Blaine efusivamente y dándole un pico en los labios. El morocho saltó hacia atrás, poniendo cara de asco, y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- Jeffrey, maldita sea, que asco. - Se quejó, haciendo una mueca. El rubio no le prestó atención y saltó de la cama con entusiasmo.

- ¡Vamos a verlos! - Exclamó.

- ¿No te olvidas de todo lo demás? Hice llorar a Kurt, luego lo besé, luego lo empujé y me fui hecho un tornado de su casa, y todo pasó luego de que él saliera con su actual novio. - Jeff rodó los ojos y se acercó nuevamente a él.

- Blaine, entiendo que te duela. Entiendo que estés molesto y solo quieras devolverle todo el dolor que te causó al ocultarte algo así, pero creo que por primera y única vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Chandler y tienen que tomarse un tiempo separados. Tienes que enfocarte en tus hijos. Tienes que recuperar cada segundo que perdiste junto a ellos. - Lo miró a los ojos fijamente. - Debes enfrentar a Kurt hoy, poner las cosas claras entre ustedes, no solo por ambos sino también por los dos niños que están en medio. - Le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos. - Sabes mejor que nadie que yo soy una de los que más sufren al verlos separados, nosotros estuvimos desde el principio de todo, desde que lo besaste en el bar, hasta cuando te despediste de él en el departamento. Sabes que a nosotros nos duele tanto como a ti que no estén juntos, pero estos últimos años han pasado demasiadas cosas que hay que tomar en cuenta. Ambos cambiaron, ninguno de los dos son los mismos de hace cuatro años, Kurt tuvo que enfrentarse a cosas que seguramente ningún otro lo hizo, y lo tuvo que hacer solo. Debes recordar que aunque Kurt siempre se mostró muy maduro para su edad, solo tenía diecisiete años, Blaine. Era un adolescente asustado, con dudas y miedos. Sí, cometió un error terrible, pero fue valiente al enfrentarse a todo lo desconocido él solo, aferrándose a la idea de que tal vez algún día todo volvería a ser como antes. - El rubio le limpió las lágrimas que se derramaron por sus mejillas con su pulgar. - Pasaron muchos años, los dos vuelven a ser desconocidos otra vez. Tienen que calmar las aguas, concentrarse en dar lo mejor de ambos para que sus hijos sean felices, tienes que conocerlos, y en el camino tal vez comenzaran a conocerse nuevamente entre ustedes. Les dolerá a ambos, pero salir con otras personas mientras tú tratas de perdonarlo y él de perdonarse a sí mismo, no es malo. - El morocho cerró los ojos con dolor. - Porque después de todo, por algo se encontraron después de tanto tiempo. Se necesitan el uno al otro, y por mucho que intenten alejarse o que alguien intente alejarlos, no lo van lograr. Sebastian no logró separarlos, Burt no logró separarlos, la edad, el dolor, las traiciones, las lágrimas, los engaños, la distancia... todo aquello los hizo más fuertes, todo aquello solo los unió más. Si el destino les da una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, tómenla. - El morocho soltó un sollozo y se abrazó al cuerpo de su amigo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. – Por ahora… dale lo mejor que puedas a tus niños, y trata de perdonar a Kurt.

- Te quiero. – le susurró el morocho contra el oído. – Te quiero mucho, Jeff. – El morocho sintió como otros tres cuerpos los rodeaban en un abrazo grupal. – A todos, chicos. Gracias. – Nick le dio un beso en la frente, y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su novio.

- Sabes que estaremos aquí siempre, Blaine. – El ojiverde asintió, y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, sonriendo al sentir el abrazo de Thad y Wes en su espalda.

- Lo sé. – murmuró, sonriendo.

* * *

12:00 P.M. 

El castaño había limpiado cada centímetro del departamento tres veces desde que se había levantado. Chandler lo veía ir y venir con una expresión entre el desconcierto y la resignación. Will y Ely aún dormían, cosa extraña ya que Kurt siempre los despertaba temprano, pero parecía que estaba evitando que lo hicieran.

En cuanto Chandler, vio como el castaño se pasaba las manos por el pelo de forma desesperada por sexta vez consecutiva en un minuto, supo que había sido suficiente.

- Kurt ¿Me puedes decir que demonios te sucede? Has estado paranoico desde las nueve de la mañana. – El menor lo miró, y el rubio frunció el seño al ver las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, que ni siquiera había intentado por ocultar con sus cremas. - ¿Blaine? – El menor gruñó y asintió. - ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- Lo besé, o… bueno, nos besamos. – Chandler lo miró con los ojos como platos. – No me mires así, había bebido alcohol y me pongo impulsivo, y él estaba mal, estaba llorando, y pensé que… no, en realidad no pensé. Solo lo hice. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía puesto su collar, y… Dios, me siento mal. – Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, tratando de que las lágrimas no le quemaran el rostro.

- ¿Y por qué no despertaste a los chicos aún? – Preguntó, sabiendo que tenía algo que ver. Kurt lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro derrotado.

- ¿Y…? ¿Y si no viene más? ¿Y si no quiere verlos por mi culpa? Yo… - Chandler se puso en pie, y se acercñó a Kurt, pasándole una mano por los hombros.

- Kurt, no seas tonto. Conoces a Blaine ¿Piensas que después de todo lo que te gritó ayer se separará de ellos por algo que pasó entre ustedes? – El cuerpo del menor se destensó ligeramente. – Deja de sentirte tan mal, por un momento. No eres un cobarde, Kurt, deja de crearte dudas y miedos donde no los hay. – El menor se llevó una mano a la cadera de forma mecánica, y el rubio entendió el gesto al instante. –Exacto. – Le sonrió con cariño, y Kurt le correspondió el gesto.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que sobresaltaron a ambos. El menor frunció el seño y se levantó del sillón, acercándose a la madera. No estaban esperando a nadie.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó.

- Mmm… Kurt, soy yo. Blaine. – El corazón del menor dio un vuelco y se llenó de alivio al instante, sonrió ligeramente y abrió la puerta, quedándose sin respiración al instante. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y pronto su cuerpo fue rodeado por una avalancha de Warblers emocionados.

El menor abrazó al rubio como si se le fuera la vida en ellos, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

- ¡Chicos! Dios, los extrañé tanto. – Sollozó.

- ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer eso, Hummel? Me abandonaste con esta banda de descerebrados. – Lo regañó, Jeff. Apretándolo contra su cuerpo. – Y además me hiciste tío… - Kurt soltó una risita, y negó con la cabeza, separándose ligeramente de él. - ¿Dónde están? – El menor sonrió al ver los ojos brillantes de los cuatro Warblers.

- Aún duermen, pero supongo que ya los tendría que despertar. – Los chicos asintieron, y pasaron a la sala, donde saludaron a Chandler. Jeff lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos, y lo fulminara con la mirada. El menor sonrió al verlos todos juntos, y fue entonces cuando reparó en la presencia de Blaine a su lado. Abrió la boca, pero el morocho negó con la cabeza, acercándose a él.

- Hablemos después. – Kurt asintió, tratando de ignorar el escalofrío de placer que le recorrió l columna al escuchar su voz grave sobre su oído. Cerró la puerta y se acercaron al grupo que ya se había instalado en los sillones. El menor alzó las cejas al ver las bolsas que traían.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, tomando asiento a un lado de Jeff.

- Regalos. – El menor rodó los ojos, divertido. – Se perdieron cuatro años de ser malcriados por nosotros, no hay que perder tiempo. – Kurt soltó una risita.

- ¿Papi? – Todas las cabezas se voltearon a ver a la niña, quien se ruborizó ligeramente al verse observada. Kurt miró de reojo a los chicos, que miraban a la niña como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. Sonrió de lado, y se puso en pie, tomándola en brazos.

- ¿Y Will? – le preguntó, dándole un beso en la frente, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el chico apareció por el pasillo con cara de dormido, y los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

- Wow, es Blaine en miniatura. – Exclamó Jeff. El morocho soltó una risita, y le abrió los brazos al niño, quien corrió con una sonrisa hacia él.

- No, él es más lindo. – Sonrió Blaine, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Will, quien rió, y se abrazó a su cuello.

El menor sonrió al verlos juntos. Después de todo, valía la pena todo el sufrimiento si podía ver esa sonrisa en los labios de Blaine.

* * *

15:00 P.M.

El menor soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza al escuchar las risas de Eli en la sala. Los chicos habían sido rápidamente encantados por los Warblers, especialmente por su tío Jeff, quien parecía haberles comprado una juguetería entera.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como una mano se posaba en su cintura. Volteó, y se encontró con los ojos avellana de Blaine. Abrió la boca, pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior hizo que se ruborizara y bajara la mirada avergonzado y culpable. El morocho lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, sabiendo que era lo que pensaba.

- Supongo que podemos aprovechar a hablar ahora que los niños están entreteniendo a nuestros hijos. – Kurt soltó una risita, y trató de ignorar el cosquilleo de amor que sintió al escuchar "nuestros hijos". Blaine se apartó ligeramente, apoyándose contra la mesada de la cocina, Kurt se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué tal si solo nos olvidamos del beso? – Blaine alzó las cejas, y soltó una risa. Kurt frunció el seño y lo miró con curiosidad. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¿Olvidarse del beso? ¿No te suena conocido? Creo recordar que yo hice la misma sugerencia hace cinco años, y no salió como esperábamos. – El menor sonrió levemente. – Y también creo que me gritaste luego de que lo dijera.

- Antes me besaste otra vez. – Soltó con una risita. Blaine asintió, y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. – Kurt se ruborizó furiosamente. – Estuve hablando con Jeff esta mañana, luego de que les contara todo. – Soltó un suspiro, y ladeo la cabeza, bajando sus ojos al suelo. – Mira, Kurt, es realmente muy difícil para mí estar aquí frente a ti como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. Por un lado tengo la necesidad de estamparte contra la pared y besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento, pero por otro lado solo quiero gritarte por haberme ocultado por tanto tiempo esto. – Kurt tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y asintió con comprensión. – Yo… - Blaine parpadeó, molesto de que las lágrimas volvieran a asaltar sus ojos. – Yo no quiero estar enojado contigo. En verdad, no quiero. Odio estarlo, pero es más fuerte que yo. Tengo toda esta… ira en mi interior, que no se desvanecerá de un día para otro. – El menor bajó la mirada. – Necesito tiempo. Mucho tiempo, para perdonarte. Y también necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de que ya no eres mío. – El menor cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. – Supongo que ambos necesitamos un tiempo para reorganizarnos… Para… volver a conocernos. – Blaine acunó su rostro, y besó la lágrima. – No llores. – Kurt soltó un sollozo, y no pudo evitar abrazarse con desespero al cuerpo del morocho. – Sabes… tú sabes que te amo. – Kurt lo abrazó más fuerte, Blaine pasó sus manos por su cintura. – Y sabes que no importa cuando tiempo te lleve aclarar tus sentimientos, yo te voy a esperar. Y si al final decides que no… no me quieres…

- Yo siempre te voy a querer. – Blaine sonrió, y apretó su mejilla contra la de Kurt.

- Yo también. – Se miraron a los ojos, con la respiración agitada, y sus rostros a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Blaine bajó sus ojos a los labios entreabiertos del menor, pero se alejó antes de hacer algo que luego se reprocharía. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero el menor lo detuvo antes de que pudiera abrirla.

- Espera. – Lo llamó Kurt, Blaine volteó, y alzó las cejas. – En cuanto cruces esa puerta vamos a pasar de "Casi no tenemos relación" a "No tenemos ninguna relación". – Blaine sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, pronunciadas por él ya hace demasiado tiempo atrás. Sabía que venía a continuación, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir a su corazón galopar frenético al escucharlo. - ¿Me darías un beso de despedida?

Blaine no vaciló ni un instante, se acercó nuevamente a él, acunándole el rostro con las manos, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos que les parecieron eternos. Lentamente el morocho unió sus labios, cerrando los ojos con placer al sentir esa textura suave tan conocida, pero que creía haber olvidado después de tanto tiempo. El menor pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, al tiempo que Blaine rodeaba su cintura. Podían sentir como sus corazones latían al unísono sobre sus pechos, uno contra el otro, mientras sus labios se acariciaban con una lentitud turbadora, no queriendo separarse ni siquiera para respirar.

Kurt hundió una mano en los rizos de Blaine, atrayendo su rostro más cerca. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, estirándolo, y haciendo que Blaine jadeara levemente. Aprovecho esa oportunidad para invadir la boca de Blaine con su lengua, provocado que un gemido se escapara de la garganta del morocho. Sonrió dentro del beso, sintiendo demasiada satisfacción al saber que aún podía hacer gemir a Blaine. El morocho se separó levemente.

- Kurt, para. – Susurró sin aliento. El menor tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar volver a besarlo. Se mantuvieron con las frentes juntas por unos minutos, calmando sus respiraciones. – Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por dejarme volver a probar tus labios una última vez. – Blaine sonrió levemente, depositó un suave beso sobre su boca, tan delicado que Kurt se preguntó si no lo había soñado, antes de alejarse y atravesar la puerta camino hacia la sala.

El menor se llevó una mano a los labios. Algo le decía que ese beso iba a ser el último por un tiempo, pero no el último en absoluto.

* * *

24:00 P.M.

Los Warblers se habían ido hacia unas horas, después de comer como si nunca hubieran probado más sabroso en el mundo, la comida que les había preparado Kurt. Blaine se había quedado en el departamento, ayudando al menor a limpiar, ya que Chandler había hecho planes con Jeremiah. Blaine sabía secretamente que se había ido para dejarlos a solas.

El menor terminó de lavar los platos y se acercó a la sala, donde el mayor terminaba de acomodar los nuevos peluches de los chicos sobre el sillón.

- Se pasaron. Realmente no tenían por qué comprar tantos. – Blaine levantó la vista y le sonrió ligeramente.

- Ya los conoces. No pueden evitarlo. – El menor se sentó, con cara de cansancio en el rostro, y Blaine tomó asiento a su lado. – En realidad yo… también les compré algo.

- ¿Otro peluche? No van a entrar en el sillón. – Blaine soltó una leve risita y negó con la cabeza. Sacó una bolsa de al lado del televisor, que Kurt no había notado, y sacó dos cajitas alargadas y planas. El menor frunció el seño, y las tomó entre sus manos, abriéndolas, y contendiendo el aliento al ver el contenido. - ¿Crees que les van a gustar? - El menor asintió, sin poder hablar por el nudo que se había formado en la garganta. Blaine sonrió al ver los ojos del menor brillar. Kurt acarició ambos guardapelos, uno de plata y otro de oro, ambos redondos y con las iniciales de los chicos grabados en ellas. Una elegante W en el de oro, y una E en el de plata. – Ábrelos. – El castaño los abrió con sumo cuidado, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una vieja foto de ellos dos juntos en uno de los lados del colgante. Pasó su pulgar por la inscripción que había del otro lado. - _Je t'aimais avant de te rencontrer. _– Kurt sonrió y se limpió la lágrima. – "Te amé antes de conocerte." Blaine son preciosos. – El morocho sonrió, y ayudó al menor a devolverlos a sus cajas.

El morocho soltó un leve suspiro y miró a Kurt con fijeza.

- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – El menor frunció el seño y asintió. - ¿Por qué no llevas puesto mi collar? – Kurt abrió la boca y se llevó instintivamente una mano al cuello vacío.

- Yo… hace unos años que no lo llevo. – Blaine hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada. – No… yo no estaba seguro de su me seguías queriendo o si apenas te acordabas de mí. El collar solo me traía recuerdos que en ese momento me herían demasiado. – El morocho asintió, y le tomó de la mano.

- ¿Entonces por qué aún llevas la sortija? – Kurt bajó sus ojos a sus manos entrelazadas, donde los dos anillos se tocaban.

- Porque… me unía a ti, a nuestra promesa de estar el uno para el otro no importa si no estuviéramos juntos. Quería creer que, en cierta forma, aún estabas a mi lado. – El morocho sonrió levemente.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado, Kurt. Hasta que tú me pidas que me vaya.

* * *

16:00 P.M. Domingo.

Durante toda la semana, Blaine visitó el departamento de Kurt luego de asistir a sus clases en Julliard, y se quedaba unas dos horas a solas con sus hijos, reemplazando a Chandler como niñera, mientras Kurt trabajaba en una casa de ropa. De vez en cuando los Warblers lo iban a ayudar, especialmente Thad que era el que menos ocupaciones tenía durante el día.

Nick estaba trabajando para una firma de abogados, mientras que Jeff seguía sus prácticas de medicina, y Wes era el secretario del jefe de una pequeña editorial, lo que los hacía estar bastante ausentes. En cambio, Thad era dueño de un club, cosa que le hacía ganar muy bien, y su trabajo consistía en administrar el lugar de noche, especialmente los fines de semana. De vez en cuanto hasta Sam iba con él al departamento.

El morocho se puso feliz al ver que Kurt les había puesto a ambos los guardapelos, y aún se puso más feliz cuando ellos le dijeron que les encantaban. No había hablado mucho con Kurt acerca de ellos. La verdad era que ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo no verbal de no hablar de lo que había pasado, pero aún así sabían que el otro lo recordaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban y podían ver la pasión grabada en ellos.

Blaine prefirió no sacar a colación el tema de Jake, porque sabía que iba a desencadenar otra pelea, o un torrente de lágrimas de su parte. Prefería olvidarse de la existencia de eso hombre por un par de semanas, aún sabiendo que lo más probable era que Kurt se encontrara con él después de salir del trabajo. Otra de las razones de las que por qué se quedaba hasta bien entrada la noche en la casa del menor, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, era para asegurarse de que Kurt no tuviera oportunidad de estar muy a solas con el enfermero. Era conciente de que en cierta forma estaba actuando como un idiota, pero de solo imaginarse que las manos de otro tocaran lo que él había marcado con sus propias manos lo enfermaba. No, definitivamente él no se movería del departamento hasta asegurarse de que Kurt estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no hacer otra cosa que dormir. Aunque claro, el menor no se quejaba para nada de su presencia, cosa que lo hacía sentir bien.

Blaine escuchó el repiqueteo de la llave en la puerta, y salió de sus pensamientos, sonriendo ligeramente al saber que era Kurt. El menor entró en la estancia, sin reparar en la presencia de Blaine en el pasillo. El mayor frunció el seño al ver la leve sonrisa de Kurt, y su pequeño rubor en las mejillas, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- No, no te preocupes, entiendo. Sí, nos vemos más tarde. – Kurt se mordió el labio. – No te sientas mal, Jake, entiendo que sea una emergencia, no es la primera vez que sucede. Ve a salvar otra vida. – Blaine apretó la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre. Kurt soltó un pequeño bufido. – Más tarde nos vemos. Adiós, yo… - El morocho vio como vacilaba por varios segundos antes de contestar. – Yo también te quiero.

Fue como si le clavaran una espada envenenada directamente en el pecho. Miró con ojos dolidos como el menor negaba con la cabeza, y cortaba la llamada. Kurt levantó los ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente observado. Su cara palideció al ver a Blaine recargado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos tristes, y el semblante serio. Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. El morocho negó con la cabeza de forma alicaída, y se dio media vuelta, volviendo a la habitación de sus hijos.

Kurt se desplomó en el sillón, totalmente confundido. Los sentimientos de Blaine y Jake lo estaba volviendo loco. Cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por el rostro. Se sentía extremadamente feliz de haber besado a Blaine, pero al mismo tiempo culpable por haber engañado a Jake, y también se sentía ligeramente liberado al decirle al chico que lo quería, pero dolido al ver que eso hería profundamente a Blaine.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la habitación de los chicos para saludarlos. Ya había hablado con Blaine, habían decidido darse un tiempo para aclararse, no tenía por qué sentirse así de culpable.

Pero por mucho que lo intentó no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor al ver como Blaine le rehuía la mirada, la cual estaba vacía y abatida.

* * *

13:00 P.M. Jueves.

El morocho abrió la puerta del departamento de Kurt con la copia de la llave que le había dado el menor. Ese día se había podido librar más temprano de las clases, así que había decidido pasar a ver a los chicos antes de irse al estudio a grabar con los demás Warblers. Frunció el seño al escuchar la música demasiado alta. Caminó hasta la sala, y se quedó paralizado. La mandíbula tocó el piso, y sintió como su boca se llenaba repentinamente de saliva.

Kurt estaba con el torno desnudo, y vestía unos pantalones negros descaradamente ajustados que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas y pálidas piernas lampiñas. Blaine tragó duro, dejando que sus ojos de deslizaran por la espalda musculosa, más musculosa de lo que era antes, y también más ancha. Sus ojos se comieron sin vergüenza ese redondito y respingado trasero que había su debilidad desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Trató de que su mente no se llenara de imágenes protagonizadas por ese culo y su miembro, y subió sus ojos a los brazos de Kurt, cosa que tal vez no fue una buena idea ya que tenía los músculos más anchos y marcados. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, mordiéndoselo para evitar que s ele escapara un gemido.

El menor se dio vuelta, y se sobresaltó al verlo allí parado.

- ¡Blaine! – gritó. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy salías más tarde.

- Yo… estaba…si… - Balbuceó inconcientemente el mayor, mientras sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo el pecho, y los abdominales del menor. Kurt se ruborizó furiosamente al darse cuenta del por qué Blaine parecía estar flotando. – Emm… ¿Blaine? – Trató de llamarle la atención, pero los ojos del morocho se habían clavado en su cadera.

- ¿Te hiciste un tatuaje? – preguntó con la voz ronca. Kurt se mordió el labio, y asintió.

- Un tiempo después de recuperarme del coma. – Blaine se acercó a él, sin sacar sus ojos de su piel, pasó la yema de los dedos delicadamente por las finas y pulcras letras, sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

Un "Coraje" en negro se dejaba entrever por debajo de su ombligo, cerca del hueso derecho. Con el tallo de una flor enroscándose a través de cada letra, hasta terminar en una hermosa rosa color rojo, a la cual se le había caído un pétalo, que reposaba al lado de la palabra.

- Es hermoso. – Susurró, mirándolo a los ojos. Kurt sonrió, sintiendo como sus pómulos de coloreaban enseguida.

- Gracias. Yo… lo hice pensando en ti. – admitió. – Me dio fuerzas cuando más lo necesitaba. – Blaine sonrió y dejó que su pulgar acariciara una vez más su piel antes de apartar la mano.

- ¿Los chicos?

- Se fueron con Chandler a la plaza. No te esperábamos tan temprano.

- Me libré antes de las clases, y solo pasé a saludar antes de ir al estudio. – Kurt asintió. – Creo que es mejor que me vaya yendo. – Murmuró en voz baja.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres comer algo antes?

- Sí, quiero comerme algo pero te aseguro que no es comida. – El menor se ruborizó, pero le sostuvo la mirada. – Así que creo que es mejor que me vaya. – Blaine le depositó un beso sobre la mejilla, y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir del departamento, sin que Kurt notara el repentino bulto en sus pantalones.

* * *

23:00 P.M. Lunes.

Blaine ayudó a convencer a los niños de irse a dormir, y los acompañó junto con Kurt a la habitación. El menor los metió en la cama, mientras Blaine se quedaba en la entrada, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con una leve sonrisa.

El menor se sentó a los pies de la cama de Eli, y le acarició el pelo, mientras les tarareaba una canción de cuna que recordaba haber escuchado cantarla a su madre. El morocho se dispuso a dejarlos solos, pero la voz de Will lo detuvo.

- ¿Puedes quedarte con nosotros, papi? – Kurt le sonrió ligeramente.

- No me voy a ningún lado, lindo. Ahora duerme. – El niño negó con la cabeza, y miró a Blaine.

- No, quiero que papá también se quede. – Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, y cruzó su mirada llena de lágrimas con Kurt. Sentía como el corazón le galopaba en el pecho de forma frenética. La última persona que le había llamado así, había sido Leif, y de eso ya habían pasado cuatro años.

El morocho caminó hasta la cama de su hijo, y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. Kurt se mordió el labio al verlos. Blaine levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los del menor.

- Sí, papi también se queda. – Susurró, Kurt, sacándole una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: **¡Hola Ramers! Perdón por no actualizar el fin de semana, pero tuve pruebas y no pude escribir mucho. Como siempre les doy gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y los follows, y también por la paciencia :3

Como supongo que algunos sabrás, estoy escribiendo un Crosssover de Harry Potter y Glee, en donde Klaine va a Hogwarts, que se llama "Entre el León y la Serpiente." Bueno, para no atrasarme en ninguna actualización de ninguno de los dos Fics, decidí que a partir de hoy, voy a actualizar **una semana #RAM**, **la otra #EELYLS** y así sucesivamente. Es decir que va a ver un** espacio de dos semanas entre capítulo y capítulo**, en la que voy a aprovechar para terminarlos a tiempo :) Eso quiere decir que **la semana que viene voy a actualizar "Entre el León y la Serpiente".**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: La margarita y la rosa.**

9:45 A.M. Martes.

- Blaine... Blaine despierta. - Lo llamó, Kurt, zarandeándolo ligeramente por el hombro. Blaine gruñó y no despertó. El menor sonrió ante la adorabilidad del gesto, como si fuera un cachorrito. La noche anterior, luego de que Will le hubiera pedido que se quedara, se habían quedado los dos junto a los niños hasta que estos cayeran dormidos. Luego se habían quedado hablando mientras tomaban café. Por un momento a Kurt se le había pasado por la mente dejar que Blaine durmiera en la cama con él, pero pronto desechó esa idea, sabiendo que no iba a terminar bien. Así que Blaine se había acostado en el sillón, sin ninguna queja. - Blaine ya casi son las diez de la mañana. - El morocho se removió y puso su cuerpo de costado, con su cara contra la tela del sillón. Kurt sonrió levemente, y pasó sus manos por la mejilla bronceada del hombre, sintiendo como esta estaba media rasposa a causa de la barba que empezaba a crecer, soltó un suspiro tembloroso, aprovechando que el otro continuaba dormido para observarlo mejor, dejando que sus ojos se deslizaran por su mandíbula, y la extensión de su cuello. Internó sus dedos en los rulos desordenados y le acarició el cuero cabelludo. Blaine soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y una leve sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios.

- Mmm... Kurt...- El menor sintió como sus mejillas se coloraban levemente al escuchar ese gemido. - Dios... sigue... - Kurt se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no era buena idea dejar que siguiera dormido ya que se volvía demasiado hablador.

- Blaine, dormilón, despierta. - Volvió a zarandearlo, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Los ojos de Blaine se apretaron con fuerza antes de abrirlos lentamente. Kurt le sonrió, y el morocho frunció el seño medio desorientado. Miró a su alrededor, hasta que se acordó de qué había pasado la noche anterior. - Tienes el sueño más pesado que antes. - Dijo, sin apartarse de su posición.

- Mmm... - Contestó, soltando un bostezo. Kurt negó con la cabeza con aire divertido.

- Ve a bañarte, yo haré el desayuno. - El morocho asintió y se desperezó, haciendo que la remera se le levantara, dejando un trozo de piel bronceada de su estómago al aire. El menor se ruborizó y trató de desviar sus ojos de allí con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ignorar las ganas de acariciar esos abdominales que estaban más marcados de como los recordaba. Blaine sonrió levemente, sin perderse detalle de la reacción del menor.

Kurt se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Escuchó como el morocho se dirigía al baño y abría la llave de agua. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, tratando de calmar su corazón. Sabía que lo más probable era que Blaine pensara que él había hecho... algo, con otros hombres en el tiempo que habían estado separados, pero la verdad era que no. No solo por el hecho de que sentía que no era lo correcto, sino también por lo que había pasado luego de la última vez que lo había hecho. Había sufrido tanto durante su recuperación que no quería pasar por ello otra vez. Tenía miedo de que si alguna vez estaba lo suficientemente preparado para volver a intimar con alguien no se cuidara lo suficiente y volviera a quedar preñado. No es que no quisiera tener algún otro hijo en el futuro... pero había pasado tanto dolor y tanto miedo que el sexo había quedado en el último lugar de su lista de deseos.

Por eso actuaba de esa manera con Jake, porque además de sentirse culpable, también se sentía incómodo con el contacto físico. La verdad era que no había estado con absolutamente nadie aparte de Blaine, y el primer beso verdadero que había tenido en cuatro años también había sido de él.

Se mordió el labio. No había pensado sexualmente en nadie a parte del morocho en su vida. Incluso después de que había empezado a salir con Jake, las veces que se había excitado, se había hecho terminar pensando en él, y ahora que lo tenía al alcance de su mano se estaba muriendo por tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Primero debía aclarar sus sentimientos, porque si no todo contacto entre ellos solo los dañaría más.

Escuchó como la puerta de la cocina se abría, sobresaltándolo. Se volteó y tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un gemido. Blaine se acercó a él, con el torso desnudo, los pantalones de jean pegados a sus piernas y los rulos mojados, y dejando que algunas gotas resbalaran de ellos hasta su pecho. El morocho le sonrió como si no pasara nada, y se puso a su lado.

- ¿Te ayudo? - Kurt tragó duro, y clavó sus ojos en su rostro. Un gran error. Las pestañas del mayor estaban húmedas, haciéndolas más oscuras y resaltando sus hermosos ojos verdes, que parecían brillar. - ¿Kurt?

- Hmmm... - Se aclaró la garganta y desvió su mirada. - Emm... no te preocupes ya termino.

- Hey, sobreviví cuatro años sin tus fantásticas dotes de cocinero, no voy a quemar nada. - Sonrió el morocho, riéndose. Kurt le devolvió el gesto, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Bien, haz el café. - Blaine rodó los ojos, y lo miró acusatoriamente. Kurt rió, y se concentro en hacer el tocino. - Seguro eso no lo quemas. - El mayor sonrió y se puso a hacer lo que Kurt le había mandado. El menor tenía que esforzarse más de lo normal en mantener su cerebro concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, pero tener a Blaine medio desnudo y mojado al lado suyo no ayudaba. Además de que el morocho parecía que no podía parar de tocarlo. Eran pequeños roces discretos y como si fueran hechos sin quererlo, pero Kurt lo conocía demasiado bien.

Se sentaron a desayunar, y Kurt le contó varias anécdotas de su trabajo, mientras Blaine lo escuchaba con atención. El menor había extrañado eso. Blaine siempre lo escuchaba como si lo que tuviera para contar fuera lo más importante del mundo.

- ¿Y qué hay de NYADA? - preguntó el morocho tomando un sorbo de café.

- Bueno, en mi último año no tuve tiempo para hacer una audición, y tampoco luego. Debía concentrarme en criar a los chicos, y trabajar, y aunque Chandler prácticamente se instaló en el departamento conmigo para ayudarme, no podía pedirle que cancelara sus citas con Jere, o sus salidas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Así que NYADA quedó descartada.

- "Apartarás tus propios intereses por un tiempo, y te someterás a los de otra gente." - Susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? En nuestra primera cita. - Dijo, con los ojos brillantes. - La joven que nos encontramos en el bar lo dijo. Primero dijo que sufrirías una enfermedad seria o un cambio repentino en tu vida, lo que obviamente son Will y Ely, y luego dijo que apartarías tus intereses por un tiempo por otras personas, y tú tuviste que renunciar a las animadoras, a NYADA y muchas cosas más por los chicos. - Kurt tenía la boca abierta con sorpresa, mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho el morocho. - Y yo... ella me dijo que Jeff sería mi protección en un tiempo emocionalmente devastador, y es más que claro que ese tiempo son estos últimos cuatro años... - Kurt hizo una mueca y bajo la mirada con culpabilidad. Blaine se mordió el labio. - Y creo que aún no termina ese tiempo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó con el seño fruncido.

- Ella también dijo que luego de ese tiempo mi vida mejoraría. Y sí ahora que te volví a encontrar estoy más feliz, y también por los chicos... pero... - Lo miró por unos segundos, antes de bajar su vista el plato. - nada es como antes. Los problemas solo parecen aumentar. - Kurt apartó la mirada, y se concentró en un punto lejano del piso, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Blaine lo miró algo angustiado por unos instantes antes de ponerse en pie y arrodillarse frente a él. Kurt lo observó sorprendido cuando el morocho tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y las acercó a sus labios, dándole un beso en cada nudillo. - Kurt, nos conocemos el uno al otro mejor que nadie. Puede que hasta tú me conozcas más de lo que lo hago yo mismo, y pasamos por muchas cosas juntos como para tratarnos así. - El castaño frunció el seño. - Me refiero a que nuestras conversaciones siempre parecen ser gélidas, incómodas, y terminamos sin querer cruzar la mirada. Podré estar enojado contigo, pero no quiero que sea así. Estoy tratando de perdonarte del todo... pero me hace mal que te culpes, porque sí Kurt, veo en tus ojos como te sientes. - El menor tragó el nudo en la garganta y asintió. - Puede que sea algo incómodo hablar de ciertas cosas ahora, pero es necesario que lo hagamos. - Estiró una mano y pasó sus dedos por la mejilla del menor, la cual se coloreó al instante, sacándole una leve sonrisa. - Te amo... - Kurt sintió como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, y miró a Blaine con la disculpa grabada en el rostro.

- Yo... - El morocho bajó la mirada al regazo de Kurt, con los labios apretados. - Te quiero. - Blaine se mordió el labio y se obligó a sonreír levemente, aunque Kurt pudo notar que esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

- Lo sé. - El morocho le acarició la mejilla, se observaron por varios segundos leyendo en los ojos del otro las ganas de besarse. Blaine desvió la mirada y se puso en pie, sentándose nuevamente en la silla frente al castaño. Kurt soltó un suspiro y se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiendo como estos cosquilleaban con frustración al no haber sido besados.

- ¿Cómo están Sam y Thad? - Preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio.

- Mejor que nunca. Están casi tan insoportables como Nick y Jeff. - Kurt sonrió, contento de que Sam hubiera encontrado finalmente a alguien a quien amar, y que le correspondiera el sentimiento.

- ¿Por qué Jeff y Nick no se casaron? - Blaine abrió la boca y se mordisqueo levemente el labio.

- Mmm... Querían esperar a que te volviéramos a ver. - Kurt sonrió ante el gesto y alzó las cejas al ver que Blaine se guardaba algo. - Y... también querían esperar nuestra boda... para combinar las fiestas. - El menor tragó duro.

- Oh, bueno... - Comenzó sin saber que decir.

- Ya esperaron cuatro años, pueden esperar un poco más.

- ¿Un poco más para qué? - Preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. Blaine se puso en pie y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

- Para combinar nuestras bodas. - Las mejillas del menor se pusieron rojas y la sonrisa del morocho se ensanchó.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que me voy a quedar contigo? - Preguntó coqueto, mirándolo lujuriosamente por entre las pestañas.

- Porque soy irresistible. - Blaine salvó la distancia que los separaba y apoyó sus labios contra los de Kurt. El menor cerró los ojos y trató de no sonreír.

Fue solo un segundo en que sus bocas se presionaron una junto a la otra, pero bastó para acelerarle el pulso a ambos. El morocho se separó con una leve sonrisa y salió de la cocina. Kurt se quedó inmóvil sobre la silla, con la boca abierta, sin salir de la sorpresa. Lentamente se puso en pie todavía sin poder caer en lo que había pasado y comenzó a lavar los platos, tratando de despejar su mente. Unos minutos después sintió la puerta abrirse nuevamente, y Blaine entró con una sonrisa, acercándose a él.

- Blaine, espera. - El morocho lo miró con el seño levemente fruncido. - Sé que te cuesta, pero necesito tiempo para aclarar lo que siento y lo que estás haciendo no ayuda. Solo me confunde más. Cada vez que me besas un vocecita en mi cabeza me repite que estoy mintiéndole a Jake. - Blaine bajó los ojos con culpabilidad. - Y me confunde porque por un lado te deseo con toda mi alma, pero por otro siendo que estoy siendo una persona horrible al engañar de cierta forma a Jake. - Blaine asintió.

- Bien, lo siento, pero es que no me puedo resistir. - Kurt sonrió, y se volteó para seguir lavando las cosas. Sintió dos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura y el cuerpo cálido del morocho apretándose contra él.

- Blaine...

- Dijiste nada de besos, no de abrazos. - El menor soltó una risita. - ¿Puedo abrazarte al menos? Realmente se me haría muy difícil no tocarte en absoluto. - El menor se mordió la pared interior de la boca para reprimir una sonrisa, y se apoyó completamente contra el pecho del mayor.

Blaine sonrió y descansó su barbilla sobre el hombro del menor, perdiéndose en los antiguos recuerdos en donde podían estar horas abrazados, y sin hablar, solo disfrutando del calor del otro...

* * *

12:30 A.M. 

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente, sobresaltando a ambos hombres, que estaban tan concentrados en el abrazo que no habían captado ningún otro ruido. Kurt palideció tres tonos más de lo habitual al ver que era Jake el que había entrado. Blaine, al verlo, apretó más su agarre alrededor de la cintura del menor y se pegó más a su cuerpo, impidiéndole a este alejarse de él.

El enfermero miró con ojos entrecerrados la escena antes de darse media vuelta y volver a salir por donde había venido. Kurt tironeó para seguirlo, pero Blaine se lo impidió.

- Blaine, por favor, suéltame. - El morocho apretó la mandíbula, pero no podía resistirse a esos ojos azules, así que lo dejó ir. Kurt siguió al otro castaño escaleras abajo del departamento, y lo detuvo antes de que se pudiera marchar. - Espera, Jake...

- No, Kurt.

- Pero...

- Estuve esperando por más de media hora en la cafetería donde quedamos todos los lunes, y al ver que no respondías mis llamadas o mensajes, me preocupé de que pudiera haber pasado algo. Vine a ver si estaban bien, y te encuentro abrazando a este hombre que solo estuvo unas pocas semanas aquí, sin remera, y pegado a ti como si todo lo que necesitara para vivir fuera eso. - Kurt abrió la boca, pero Jake lo cortó. - Y nosotros nunca estuvimos así. Nunca me dejaste abrazarte de esa manera, Kurt.

- Lo sé, lo siento, ya te expliqué el por qué.

- ¿Pero como piensas que te crea si cuando volteo estas abrazando de esa manera a él? - Escupió la última palabra con desagrado.

- Es que... Jakes no sé... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero con Blaine es diferente. Blaine estuvo mucho antes en mi vida, es una parte importante de ella. Él fue...

- El que te folló, te dejó embarazado y se fue. - El menor sintió como esas palabras le pegaban profundamente en el pecho. Tragó el nudo en la garganta y parpadeó varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

- Eso no es verdad. - Susurró con la voz rota. - No fue así.

- ¿Seguro, Kurt? - preguntó, con voz hiriente.

- Blaine me quiere... - Lo miró unos segundos, sabiendo que el hombre estaba demasiado enfadado como para tener una conversación decente. - Creo que mucho más que ciertas personas. - Soltó con enojo, dándose media vuelta y subiendo las escaleras, ignorando completamente las llamadas del otro. Entró en la sala como un huracán, y se desinfló, al ver al morocho esperándolo con cara de perro apaleado. El ojiverde levantó los ojos y se mordió el labio al verlo tan irritado.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recuperar lentamente a Kurt, y demostrarle que él todavía lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y sabía que debía respetar los espacios del ojiazul para convencerlo. Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, como si fuera la idea más absurda del universo, y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Para sorpresa de Blaine, el menor se acurrucó contra su pecho, y el morocho no tardó ni un segundo en rodearlo con sus brazos.

- Me quieres ¿Verdad? - Preguntó. - Tú no querías dejarme. - Blaine se sorprendió ante sus palabras, y lo abrazó más, tratando de controlar la ira que empezaba a sentir al deducir que ese enfermero le había dicho algo.

- Mmm... No, no te quiero, Kurt, yo te amo. - El morocho sintió la sonrisa del menor dibujada contra su cuello, y eso sirvió para que se calmara un poco.

- ¿Papi? - Ambos levantaron la vista a Will que los observaba desde el pasillo. Kurt soltó un suspiro, y se acercó al niño, tomándolo en brazos, y estrechándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

- Hola, lindo. - Blaine los miró por unos momentos, sabiendo que no había imagen más linda que esa. - ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño? - El niño asintió con cara de dormido, y saludó al morocho con la mano desde los brazos de Kurt.

- Hola, papi. - Blaine sonrió, sintiendo su pecho lleno y cálido, y le devolvió el saludo.

- Hola, hijo.

* * *

19:00 P.M.

Blaine había salido a comprar la cena de esa noche. Kurt había invitado a los Warblers y sus parejas, prometiendo que iba a hacer pastas para todos. Ely y Will estaban jugando en su cuarto con la pila de peluches que les habían regalado los chicos, y Chandler estaba ordenando la sala, mientras el menor se bañaba. Kurt cerró la llave de agua y se envolvió las caderas con una toalla, mirándose en el espejo. Se pasó las manos por el tatuaje, y estas bajaron hasta toparse con la casi invisible cicatriz blanca debajo del ombligo. El único rastro que había quedado de su embarazo. Por suerte, su piel era tan pálida que la delgada línea apenas se notaba.

El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Agarró el celular y se mordió el labio al ver al hombre de Jake en la pantalla. Luego de dos timbrazos más, finalmente se decidió a atenderlo.

- Hola. - Susurró.

- Hola. - Hubo una pausa y el hombre soltó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. - Lo siento.

- Últimamente te disculpas mucho.- Soltó cortante. Le había dolido terriblemente lo que le había dicho y no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

- Ponte en mi lugar, Kurt. Imagínate que alguien a quien quieres está pendiente de otra persona, que llegó antes a su vida. No solo que está pendiente sino que lo deja abrazarlo y...

- Sé lo que se siente. - Murmuró, soltando un suspiro al recordar aquella vez que Blaine se había acostado con Sebastian. - Sé que duele, pero... no puede evitarlo y yo no quiero dañarlo.

- En algún momento tiene que parar. - Kurt abrió la boca, sin saber que contestas a ello. ¿Llegaría un momento en que Blaine y él podrían pasar varios días sin rozar sus labios? ¿Sin abrazarse?

- Pero ahora no. - Lo cortó con firmeza. - Y enojado o no, me lastimaste. Sabes que Blaine y mi embarazo son temas delicados y tú solo lo soltaste como si nada. Te dije que estoy más sensible desde que Blaine y yo nos separamos. Desde el principio te conté mi situación y aún así quisiste seguir con esto, y ahora que por fin luego de tanto tiempo me encuentro con una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, tú solo te enojas, me gritas, me lastimas, y me haces sentir culpable. - Tomó un trago de aire, sintiéndose más ligero ahora que se empezaba a descargar el enojo. - Mira, Jake, te lo diré solo una vez más y tú decides si quieres seguir conmigo o no. Blaine es parte de mí. Estuvo conmigo en muchas situaciones, y es completamente imposible esperar que salga de mi vida después de eso. Él fue mi prometido, - Puso énfasis en la última palabra. - Y sí, eso pasó hace bastante tiempo, pero aún siento algo por él. Yo te lo dije, yo te advertí de cómo me sentía, incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir. Si en verdad me quieres, me darás tiempo para que arregle el desorden en que se convirtió mi vida, y también que aclare mis sentimientos, que es lo que está haciendo Blaine. - Cortó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta. Soltó un suspiro cansado y apagó el celular. No quería lidiar con sus llamadas durante la cena.

Se terminó de vestir y salió del baño, saludó a Jeremiah que estaba junto con Chandler y Blaine en el sillón, y se internó en la cocina para hacer la cena.

* * *

23:00 P.M. 

Kurt recostó a Will en la cama, y lo tapó, antes de volver a la sala con el resto de los Warblers, quienes estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa ratona, tomando algunas cervezas, mientras hablaban. Escaneo con la mirada el lugar, y frunció el seño al ver que se le habían perdido dos personas. Megan vio la confusión en sus ojos y le sonrió, señalándole el pasillo. El menor volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación de los chicos, pero allí solo estaba durmiendo el niño. Se dio media vuelta, y entonces notó la puerta de su pieza entreabierta.

Se asomó despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta. Sonrió, apoyándose contra el marco al ver la escena. Blaine tenía a Ely aúpa, con su cabeza acostada sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras el morocho al sujetaba con un brazo, y con el otro le acariciaba al mejilla. Estaba justo al lado de la ventana, con las cortinas corridas, que dejaba traspasar la luz de la luna y las luces artificiales de la calle, dándole a su rostro una mezcla de brillos que iluminaban más sus ojos verdes, haciéndolos brillar cálidamente, y reflejar todo el amor que sentía mientras observaba a la pequeña acurrucada en sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente. Blaine se balanceaba levemente, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna.

Kurt sintió como todo él se derretía al verlos juntos. Se mordió el labio y cerró la puerta para dejarles privacidad. Dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara por la pared, sintiendo como su corazón latía frenéticamente sobre su pecho. Escondió su rostro entre las rodillas, mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que sabía que se lo iba a cortar. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, y no tuve que levantar su cabeza para saber quién era.

- Aún sientes algo por él ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Jeff, mirándolo fijamente. El menor asintió con la cabeza. - Pero también sientes algo por Jake. - Kurt soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros, sin saber realmente la respuesta. - Creo... creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de Blaine por un tiempo. - La cabeza del menor se levantó con brusquedad, y miró al rubio con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? - Espetó, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

- Mira, Kurt. - Jeff apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. - Realmente, te quiero mucho, y no puedo... estar enojado contigo, pero hubo un momento en que si te tenía en frente sabía que sería capaz de pegarte. - El menor tragó saliva con los ojos como platos. El rubio se pasó la mano por el pelo. - Sé que suena realmente extraño, y mucho, mucho más viniendo de mí. - Kurt se dio cuenta con sorpresa que era la primera vez que veía a Jeff tan serio. - Pero dañaste mucho a Blaine estos últimos cuatro años, y la imagen de mi amigo llorando no me la voy a sacar nunca de la mente. Tú sabes lo unidos que somos. Estuve algo enojado contigo por un tiempo, pero luego se me pasó... es que... - Lo miró con una leve sonrisa. - es que te quiero demasiado como para no hablarte, o algo así. - El menor se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, con una leve sonrisa. - Y ahora, al estar tú confundido, y él desesperado porque le correspondas... solo se hacen más daño el uno al otro. Y yo no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra. - Jeff apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. - Olvídate que tienes sentimientos por él por ahora. Yo ya hablé con Blaine de esto mientras tú cocinabas, y... dijo que estaba de acuerdo. - El menor cerró los ojos y asintió. - En realidad dijo que iba a empezar mañana. - Kurt soltó una carcajada, y negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, antes de que el rubio volviera a romperlo. - ¿Volvemos a la sala?

- Sí, vamos.

* * *

23:50 P.M.

El menor estaba limpiando la sala, ya vacía, mientras reflexionaba de lo que le había Jeff. Sabía que el rubio, como siempre, tenía razón. Sería bueno separarse un poco, despejar su mente, y preparar su corazón, porque por alguna razón sentía que el sufrimiento solo estaba empezando. Soltó un suspiro.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron. Frunció el seño, y la abrió levemente, sin encontrarse a nadie. La terminó de abrir totalmente, y se agachó para levantar la flor que había en el suelo. Sin siquiera leer la tarjeta sabía que no era de Blaine, simplemente por el hecho de ser una margarita. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para colocarla en el pequeño florera que tenía en la mesada.

Pero estaba ocupado.

Kurt abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarse con una radiante rosa roja. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo sus manos temblar levemente. Colocó la margarita en el florero junto a la rosa, y se desplomó en una de las sillas de la mesa. Se llevó las manos al pelo, en un claro gesto de desesperación, y observó las dos tarjetas que reposaban ante él.

_Kurt: No me rendiré tan fácilmente contigo. Voy a demostrarte que realmente te merezco._

_Te quiero. _

_- Jake._

_Kurt: No pude decírtelo antes, pero hoy es primero de Noviembre y se cumplen cinco años y cuatro meses desde la primera vez que te vi, el día más feliz de mi vida. Nunca olvides que te amo, ángel._

_- Blaine._

Cerró los ojos, soltando un gruñido.

Tenía un gran problema.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**

**PD: No me olvidé de Odio Amarte, ya empecé a escribir el cap, así que lo voy a terminar lo antes posible. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: **¡Hola Ramers! Como les prometí esta semana tengo la actualización :) El fin de semana que viene voy a actualizar #EELYLS ("Entre el León y la Serpiente") Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y sus favoritos, que siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Espero que les guste :3 No se olviden que en mi perfil pueden encontrar mi Twitter por si me quieren decir algo :)

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: Regresa a mí. **

6:00 P.M. Jueves.

Blaine no le dirigía la palabra desde hace más de dos semanas. Sabía cuál era la exacta razón de ello y se sentía enojado y tremendamente culpable al mismo tiempo. En primer lugar Blaine no tenía por qué tomársela con él. Sabía que seguramente le dolió terriblemente lo que había visto pero él solo estaba tratando de seguir el concejo de Jeff.

Lo que había pasado era que había decidido ir un poco más lejos con Jake, por un lado por la culpabilidad que sentía al haberlo engañado con Blaine, y por otro para olvidarse del mismo morocho. El hombre había estado más que feliz del avance, y habían terminado besándose con más pasión que nunca antes en el sillón, aprovechando que Chandler había llevado a los niños al Central Park. Justo cuando el menor había empezado a dejarse llevar y a disfrutar de los labios de Jake sobre los suyos y de sus lenguas tocándose levemente, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un animado Blaine, con una brillante sonrisa sobre su rostro que se desvaneció con un soplo de aire al ver la escena. Kurt se había separado al instante y había seguido al ojiverde escaleras abajo, tratando de detenerlo, pero el mayor ignoró sus gritos y corrió fuera de su alcance lo más rápido que pudo.

En todo el día había tratado de llamarlo, pero Blaine no respondía sus mensajes ni sus llamadas. Al día siguiente, cuando había ido a buscar a los chicos, ni siquiera le había mirado y mucho menos había tratado de conversar con él, no importa cuántas veces Kurt había intentado hablarle.

Habían pasado dos semanas de esa misma forma. El menor se sentía dolido y ya había dejado de tratar de que le hablara. Había llegado al punto de preferir que le hubiese gritado enojado a que simplemente lo ignorara y actuara como si casi no existiera. Era extraño, ya que Blaine nunca lo había tratado así y estaba más que seguro que debería estar furioso como para hacerlo.

Saltó un suspiro y apretó los labios mientras observaba los dibujos que había estado haciendo. Alzó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta de la cocina abrirse y el morocho entró en la habitación. Kurt se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Blaine lo observó por unos instantes antes de soltar un suspiro y sentarse en la silla vacía a su lado. El castaño levantó la vista y lo miró con algo de expectación y miedo.

- Creo que deberías llevarme a los chicos a mi departamento, en vez de que yo venga aquí luego de mis clases. Nos quedará más cómodo a los dos. - Kurt frunció el seño, algo molesto que después de dos semanas sin hablarle ni siquiera le preguntara cómo estaba. Blaine se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón las copias de las llaves que le había dado y se las dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó confundido.

- Creo que es mejor que empiece a llamar antes de entrar. - El rostro de Kurt se ruborizó. - Para evitar encontrarme con ciertos espectáculos.

- Lo...

- No digas que lo sientes porque parecías estar disfrutando mucho. - Susurró con un hilo de voz y Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de que no se asomaran las lágrimas en sus ojos. El menor negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, acunando su rostro con ambas manos. - Sé... sé que no debería estar enojado contigo y que tú no tienes la culpa, y que estas confundido pero... es que es muy difícil para mí aceptarlo y... - Kurt le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

- Lo sé, por eso lo siento. No quiero seguir haciéndote daño. - Kurt se mordió el labio, se acercó al rostro de Blaine y acarició su nariz contra la suya, sacándole una leve sonrisa. - Por muy dolido y enojado que estés por favor no dejes de hablarme. - Le rogó. - Al menor para decirme lo mala persona que soy, pero por favor no me ignores. - Blaine bajó los ojos.

- Es que... estaba muy furioso, triste y herido y...

- Lo sé, no tienes por qué decirme nada. Lo entiendo. - El morocho soltó un suspiro.

- Salí muy enojado de aquí y estuve dando vueltas todo el día. - Kurt frunció el seño y asintió. - Cuando ya era tarde me metí en un club y... - Tragó saliva. - Aún estaba muy enojado contigo.. - Kurt sintió que las tripas se la estrujaban de furia.

- ¿Estuviste con alguien? - Preguntó con seriedad.

- Mmm... Algo así. - El menor respiró hondo y apretó la mandíbula al ver el sonrojo avergonzado de su rostro.

- ¿Qué significa "algo así"?

- Me invitó a tomar algo y nos sentamos lejos de los demás.

- ¿Lo besaste? - Blaine cerró los ojos y asintió. - ¿Se tocaron? - El morocho frunció el seño y abrió la boca para contestar pero Kurt lo interrumpió. - ¿Te acostaste con él? - Escupió con asco.

- ¡¿Qué?! Kurt, no. Sabes que no hago eso. - El castaño cerró los ojos por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento. - Blaine alzó las cejas. - Ataque de celos. - Masculló por o bajo, sacándole una gran sonrisa al mayor. - Sigue ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

- Solo nos besamos, bastante. - Agregó, mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír al ver la mirada fulminante del joven. - Pero en algún momento recobré el sentido y me separé de él. Yo... no lo sé... me sentí mal. Como si no fuera correcto. - Kurt asintió, comprendiéndolo perfectamente. - Supongo que estaba tratando de mentirme a mí mismo. - Se encogió de hombros. - Es fácil engañar al cuerpo pero no al corazón. - Kurt lo miró a los ojo fijamente. Se estudiaron por varios minutos en silencio, bebiéndose las facciones del otro. - Y mi corazón tiene tu nombre grabado a fuego. - El menor sintió como su propio corazón intentaba escapar de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

- Papi ¿Me das jugo? - Blaine cortó el contacto visual y se puso en pie, sonriéndolo a Will cariñosamente.

- Sí, lindo. - Abrió la heladera, sacó tres vasos y los llenó de jugo de naranja. Los colocó en una bandeja y volvió con el niño a la sala, dejando al menor solo nuevamente.

Kurt soltó un suspiro y bajó sus ojos a sus diseños. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de concentrarse en su trabajo después de esa pequeña charla, pero necesitaba desesperadamente liberarse y su mejor opción era el dibujo. Se mordió el labio y sacó una carpeta vieja y roja que no había usado en mucho tiempo, de su maletín. Buscó una hoja en blanco, mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente al ver los antiguos dibujos. Se detuvo unos segundos para ver el primero: Blaine en su traje de Dalton. Era el único dibujo que había pintado.

Suspiró y cambió de hoja, empezando a dar líneas a diestro y siniestro sin ningún orden aparente. Dibujar siempre le había traído mucha paz, dejaba que sus manos y su subconsciente se encargaran de llenar la hoja en blanco mientras él reflexiona. Y últimamente tenía mucho para pensar. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que había disfrutado besar de esa forma a Jake, aunque sabía que ese era su límite y no podía pasa a más, al menor por ahora. Por otro se sentía destrozado por ser el causante del dolor del morocho. Parecía que todo lo que hacía era empeorar su situación con Blaine.

Tal vez… lo mejor para los tres sería que Kurt se separara de ambos. Siguiera viendo a Jake y siguiera viendo a Blaine, pero no estuviera saliendo con ninguno de los dos.

Alzó las cejas y asintió para sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio mientras cavilaba la idea. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Jake, y sabía que la charla iba a terminar en una discusión. Solt{o un suspiro cansado. En ese momento solo quería huir a alguna playa desierta él solo, sin problemas.

Sintió unos labios suaves posarse sobre su mejilla, dejándole un suave beso cariñoso. Sonrió y miró a Blaine de reojo, quién permaneció cerca de su rostro.

- Es hermosos, Kurt. – El castaño frunció el seño y observó el dibujo al ver que Blaine lo miraba. En este, el morocho se hallaba acostado son un sillón de perfil, sonriendo, con algo de barba y sus rulos sin gel, sosteniendo a Eli en el aire, encima de él. - ¿Puedo quedármelo? – El castaño asintió.

- Espera que termino de sombrearlo.

- Bien, - Le dio otro beso un poco más cerca de su boca que logró sacarle un suspiro. - ¿Qué te parece si después de que lo termines salimos a cenar?

- ¿Cenar? – Preguntó extrañado - ¿Qué hora es?

- Como las ocho de la noche, has estado sentado ahí por dos horas en silencio. Pero valió la pena, el dibujo es genial. – Kurt abrió los ojos como platos. – No te preocupes, ya bañé a los chicos y ahora están ordenando su habitación ¿Qué dices de la cena?

- Sí, claro, vamos. – contestó con una sonrisa. – A unas cuadras hay un restaurante francés con muy buena comida.

- Genial, iremos allí los cuatro.

- ¿Les dirás a los Warblers que nos encuentren allí? – Blaine puso cara de culpabilidad, algo decepcionado.

- ¿Quieres que los invite? – Kurt se extrañó ante la reacción y su pregunta, pero asintió.

- Claro que quiero ¿Por qué no lo haría?

- Oh, no, por nada. Iré a decirles. – Blaine salió de la habitación con aire decaído. El castaño frunció el seño, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a terminar de sombrear el dibujo.

* * *

21:00 P.M.

Kurt soltó una carcajada de un comentario muy fuera de lugar que había soltado Jeff, y frunció el seño al ver que el único que no reía era Blaine, quien al parecer estaba muy enojado con su plato. Se mordió el labio, sin realmente saber de qué se trataba todo aquello. El morocho había estado de buen humor desde que habían hablado en la cocina, y él había sido el de la idea de la cena así que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que lo molestaba ahora.

Soltó un suspiro, y se inclinó hacia su lado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Le susurró, para no preocupar a los otros. – Estás raro.

- Estoy bien. – El morocho cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego lo miró. – No es nada importante… solo… olvídalo, es una idiotez. – Sonrió, pero el castaño lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que esa sonrisa no era del todo sincera. Prefirió no insistir ya que sabía que Blaine no le respondería.

- ¿Y qué tal está Santana? – preguntó Sam, a nadie en particular.

- Oh, ella está haciendo los planes para mudarse a Nueva York dentro de unos meses. – Respondió Blaine, uniéndose por primera vez en toda la noche, a la conversación. – En realidad no estuvimos mucho en contacto estos últimos años. – Miró a Kurt y este sintió como la culpa se instalaba en el estómago.

- Emm… ella sigue con Brittany, se ha demorado un año en venir porque quería ayudarla a que terminara el instituto. Pero ahora creo que se decidió finalmente.

- ¿Y por qué en unos meses? Digo… ella puede quedarse contigo si es que no encuentra apartamento.

- No es por eso, es que quiere ayudar a Cooper con su boda. – Contestó Blaine. Sam asintió con comprensión.

- ¿Boda? ¿Nuestro Cooppy se casa? – Exclamó Jeff, asiendo sobresaltar a todos.

- Sí, se decidió hace poco. – asintió Blaine, sonriendo levemente. El castaño lo miró con el seño fruncido, queriendo saber que le pasaba, pero el morocho solo negó con la cabeza. Soltó un bufido, y le dio la espalda para acomodar a Will mejor en la silla.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Soltó Thad. – Te veo raro…

- Sí, amigo, pareces estresado… - Coincidió Wes.

- No te vendría nada mal una buena sesión de sexo. – Se rió Jeff. - ¿Hace cuanto que te haces el santo?

- Cuatro años. - Kurt cerró los ojos, ahogando las ganas de gritar. La mesa se quedó en un silencio incómodo al instante. Blaine soltó un suspiro, y sacudió la cabeza. – Lo siento. – Susurró, a nadie en especial. - Tengo que ir al baño. – Se puso en pie, y todo lo vieron caminar con los hombros caídos. Las miradas se dirigieron a Kurt de inmediato.

- C-creo que necesito aire. – Se puso en pie y miró a Megan. - ¿Podrías cuidarlos unos segundos? – La joven asintió, y el menor acarició los rulos de Eli al pasar por su lado hacia la puerta de la calle.

Se sentó en las escaleritas, y puso su cara entre las manos. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, y le pasaba un abrigo por los hombros.

- Estamos en Noviembre, no puedes salir así, te enfermarás. – El menor sonrió y se colocó bien el saco.

- Gracias, Jeff.

- De nada. – Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mirando las calles. – Siento lo de hace un momento, era un broma.

- Lo sé, no es tu culpa. Blaine… está raro. No estaba así después de que habláramos. No sé qué le pasó. – Jeff se mordió el labio y frunció el seño.

- ¿Dijo algo antes de ponerse de ese humor? – Kurt cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar.

- Mmm… me preguntó si quería salir a cenar y yo le dije que sí. Nada más. – El rubio levanto las cejas.

- ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

- No lo sé, me lo preguntó, yo acepté y dijo: "Genial, entonces iremos allí los cuatro" o algo así, luego le pregunté qué… ¿Por qué pones los ojos en blanco?

- Porque Blaine en más transparente que un vaso de vidrio. – Bufó, y se apresuró a explicarse al ver que Kurt no entendía. – Él lo dijo, "los cuatro". Tú, Will, Eli y él. Nadie más. Supongo que tú fuiste el que nos mencionó… - el menor frunció el seño, y asintió, finalmente entendiendo.

- Espera ¿Está de mal humor solo porque no salimos a cenar nosotros solos? – Preguntó, encontrando el gesto un poco infantil.

- Él no lo ve de esa forma, Kurt. Sabes que no hay nada más preciado para Blaine que su familia. Tú, y los niños son su familia. – Jeff levantó una mano para callarlo antes de que le interrumpiera. – Sí, nosotros somos como sus hermanos, pero no es lo mismo. Ellos son sus hijos, sus hijos biológicos, algo a lo que él había renunciado a tener hace mucho tiempo, y créeme que le costó horrores hacerlo. Y tú eres la persona que hizo eso realidad, que le dio las dos cosas que más buscó toda su vida: Amor y descendencia. – El menor sintió como las lágrimas se enfriaban en sus mejillas. – Él siempre adoró las cenas familiares, y luego de que pasara lo que pasó con James, nuestras reuniones se convirtieron en sus cenas familiares. Aunque él se queje, y proteste que le molestamos o que no dejamos que coma solo ni una vez, en realidad está llenado el vacío que le provocó ser expulsado de esa tradición que tanto le gustaba. Cuando te invitó a cenar, lo que quería hacer era pasar tiempo con su familia. Las tres personas que más quiere en el mundo. – El rubio levantó la vista y puso cara de alarma. – No llores.

- Soy un idiota. – El castaño se pasó las manos por el rostro furiosamente, secándose las lágrimas.

- No, no es tu culpa, Kurt. Cuesta entender a Blaine a veces. – Jeff le pasó la mano por la espalda cariñosamente. Kurt recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, soltando un suspiro.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por siempre estar para nosotros. – Jeff permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

- Lo hago porque los quiero, y porque en cierta forma siento que le debo a Blaine.

- ¿Deberle? – Preguntó, extrañado.

- Sí… él fue el que siempre me protegió de los matones en el colegio. Blaine fue el único que no me juzgó por ser gay, desde chico lo supe, pero no quería que me trataran peor de lo que ya lo hacían. Pero a Blaine se lo conté, y él solo me dijo que no le importaba. Siempre era Blaine el que me defendía, nunca dejó de ser mi amigo, y cuando ambos decidimos ir a… esa fiesta juntos, y unos chicos nos acorralaron en un callejón… - Jeff tragó duro, y se aclaró la garganta para deshacerse del nudo. - ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hizo contigo cuando Karofsky te arrinconó en el estacionamiento? – El cuerpo del castaño se tensó enseguida y levantó la vista con los ojos como platos. El rubio asintió levemente. – Sucedió algo parecido. Yo me había pegado la cabeza contra algo cuando me empujaron, y Blaine se quedó para protegerme. Si Nick no hubiese estado paseando por allí ese día… No sé qué habría pasado. – Soltó un suspiro, y sonrió levemente. – Nick se quedó a mi lado en el hospital hasta que recuperé la conciencia. Blaine también estaba, más abatido que nunca, ya que su padre lo había echado. Cuando me desperté completamente, y fui capaz de volver a usar mis cinco sentidos con normalidad, me prometí que le iba a devolver todo lo bueno que había hecho conmigo. Aunque siempre supe que no soy tan fuerte como Nick o él como para acabar con varios matones, sabía que podía protegerlo de alguna forma, que debía hacerlo… - Jeff sonrió más pronunciadamente y miró a Kurt con los ojos brillosos. – Elegí proteger su corazón.

La puerta del restaurante abriéndose los sobresaltó a ambos, quienes se limpiaron rápidamente el rostro para secarse las lágrimas.

- Chicos, está helando aquí afuera. – Exclamó Blaine, abrazándose a sí mismo. - ¿Qué hacen? Entren, ya están por traer el segundo plato. – Jeff se puso en pie, y ayudó al menor a levantarse. Blaine frunció el seño al ver los ojos irritados de ambos. - ¿Qué sucede? – El rubio le sonrió, negó con la cabeza y le revolvió juguetonamente los rulos antes de entrar nuevamente al restaurante. El morocho miró inquisitivamente al menor que se lanzó a sus brazos en un apretado abrazo. - ¿Kurt qué…? – El menor depositó un beso rápido sobre sus labios, antes de sonreír levemente y alejarse.

- Nada. Yo solo… Te quiero. – Blaine sonrió, sorprendido.

- Yo también. Yo te amo. – El menor se mordió el labio, y lo tomó de la mano. – Siento haber estado de mal humor, es que… Bueno, ya no importa, pero… - Kurt hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

- No tienes que disculparte, está bien. ¿Volvemos adentro?

- Sí, por favor, me estoy congelando. – El menor soltó una risita ante el tono del morocho, y abrió la puerta para volver al interior del lugar.

* * *

24:00 P.M.

El morocho acostó a Will en su cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo con Eli. Le besó la frente, y se fue a la sala a buscar su abrigo y las llaves de su departamento. Kurt se acercó a él unos pocos minutos después.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó. El morocho asintió. El menor sabía que aún estaba algo decaído por lo de la cena. - ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más?

- No quiero arriesgarme a que empiece a nevar.

- Quédate entonces. – No sabía por qué tenía ese extraño deseo de que no se fuera. El morocho sonrió levemente.

- Gracias por la invitación, pero mañana tengo que estar temprano en la universidad, y tengo todas mis carpetas en casa. – El menor asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Blaine depositó un beso en su mejilla y hizo un ademán de salir, pero el menor lo sostuvo por un brazo.

- Blaine, recuerda que aunque no estemos juntos, tú, nuestros hijos y yo, somos una familia. – El morocho abrió los ojos como platos, y Kurt vio en estos como había justo en el clavo. Blaine parpadeó varias veces, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas. Kurt sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Nos vemos mañana.

El mayor bajó su mirada al suelo, y se fue pasillo abajo, mordiéndose el labio para contener la gran sonrisa que amenazaba con romperle el rostro.

* * *

17:00 P.M. Sábado.

Blaine abrió la puerta del departamento de Kurt, con las llaves que el menor le había pedido que conservara y dejó pasar a los, muy abrigados, Wiil y Eli antes que él. Cerró la puerta, y soltó un gemido de alivio al entrar en el calor del interior.

- ¡Papi se cayó en la nieve! – Exclamó Will, mientras Eli reía. – Tenías que verlo, parecía un muñeco de nieve muy grande. – Blaine soltó una risita y fue hasta donde estaban las voces, parándose en seco al encontrar a Jake sentado al lado de Kurt. Trató de ignorar esa parte de su cerebro que lo animaba a saltar sobre el hombre y quebrarle algo, y compuso una sonrisa tensa. El menor le sonrió, aunque podía notar que sus ojos pedían disculpas.

- Hola. – Se acercó y saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza al enfermero, que hizo lo mismo con él. – Siento haber tardado, pero, me resbalé en el hielo y tuvimos que pasar por mi casa para que me cambiara. – Kurt soltó una carcajada, rodando los ojos.

- ¡La casa de papá está llena de dibujos tuyos! – Exclamó Eli, con los ojos brillantes. Blaine sintió como enrojecía al escucharla. – Están en cuadros ¿Podemos poner nuestros dibujos en cuadros? – El menor, que también había enrojecido, asintió sin pensar, mirando a Blaine de forma intensa.

- ¿Todos los dibujos? – Preguntó, con las cejas alzadas. Los chicos no le prestaron tención y corrieron a su habitación a escoger sus dibujos.

- ¿Tod…? – El morocho abrió los ojos. - ¡No! ¡Ese no! – El menor suspiró con alivio, y Blaine rodó los ojos, sonriendo perversamente. – Ese lo tengo en mi pieza. – Kurt se sonrojó aún más. Jake se aclaró la garganta para recordarles que estaba allí. Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada. Kurt negó con la cabeza, como queriendo sacarse una imagen de su mente.

- ¿Quieres algo caliente? – El morocho sonrió y abrió la boca, pero Kurt le advirtió con la mirada que le pegaría si decía algo fuera de lugar.

- Chocolate. – El menor asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. El morocho lo siguió con la mirada, disfrutando de lo lindo que se veía el trasero del castaño en esos pantalones.

- Déjalo en paz. – Blaine giró bruscamente su cabeza, y clavó sus ojos en Jake, que lo miraba con desprecio.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Déjalo. En. Paz. – Repitió, recalcando cada palabra. – Estábamos bien antes de que tú llegaras. Deja de confundirlo.

- Yo no lo confundo. Nosotros estábamos bien antes de que TÚ llegaras. Kurt me ama, tú eres el que lo confunde. – Jake entrecerró los ojos.

- No voy a alejarme de él. Kurt ya no te ama, él me quiere a mí. – Blaine apretó la mandíbula, tratando de ignorar el asomo de duda que se había colado en su interior. – Lo heriste al irte.

- Nunca quise irme.

- Pero lo hiciste. – Blaine tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado una cachetada. – Dices que no querías irte, que no querías dejarlo, qué él te lo pidió… pero no hiciste nada para impedirlo.

- Mentira.

- Podrías haberte quedado. Podrías haberle no hecho caso a él, y podrías no haberlo abandonado. Pero no lo hiciste. Querías irte, dejarlo.

- ¡No! – Blaine respiró duramente, sabiendo que el hombre solo lo estaba incitando para que se enojara. – No me importa lo que digas, tú no sabes todo lo que sufrí por nuestra separación. Piensa lo que quieras. Kurt fue, es y va a ser mío. – Jake soltó una risa amarga, y confiada.

- ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello? Él también me quiere a mí – Blaine sonrió y se acercó más a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta cómo te besa? ¿Cómo te sonríe? ¿Te gusta cómo te quiere? Yo le enseñé.- Jake apretó las mandíbulas con furia, y Blaine sonrió de forma arrogante. Kurt volvió de la cocina justo a tiempo de salvar al morocho de ser molido a golpes por el otro.

- Acá está. – Dijo, depositando el chocolate caliente en las manos del morocho.

- Gracias, lindo.

* * *

13:00 P.M. Viernes.

Blaine se acercó al castaño y le depositó un beso en el cuello que lo hizo reír.

- Hola. – Lo saludó, dirigiéndose a la heladera para sacar algo de comer. - ¿Todavía sigues con esos diseños?

- Sí, aún no los termino. Bueno, en realidad los empecé y terminé varias veces, pero ninguno me convence.

- Mi mamá siempre decía que tus diseños eran perfectos. – El castaño sonrió, extrañaba a Elaine, hacía bastante tiempo que no hablaba con ella.

- Sí, pero… No lo sé… Creo que aún les falta algo. – El morocho se acercó con un sándwich en la mano, y se sentó a su lado.

- Pues tal vez es que estas muy concentrado en ello. Deberías relajarte un rato, y despejar tu mente de los diseños, y tal vez se te ocurra alguna idea. – Kurt alzó las cejas y asintió.

- Sí, bueno… igualmente hoy…

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Qué?

- Salir. A algún lado. Un restaurante, un bar, un boliche… Estoy seguro de que Jeff se muere por quedarse con los niños por un rato. – Kurt abrió la boca, pero Blaine siguió hablando con entusiasmo. – Hay un boliche muy bueno, lo sé porque Thad es una fuente muy confiable a lo que salidas se refiere. Dice que pasan buena música y los tragos también están…

- No puedo. – Kurt se sintió la persona más horrible del mundo al ver como los ojos del morocho perdían la chispa de entusiasmo al instante. – Lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer.

- Oh, está bien. ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Tal vez pueda acompañarte…

- No. – Blaine lo miró con extrusión dolida.- Lo siento, es que… tengo que ver a Jake. – El castaño vio como el rostro de Blaine pasaba por todos los estados desde la tristeza, los celos, la duda, hasta finalmente brillar de forma enojada.

- ¿No puedes quedar otro día con él?

- No, pero es importante…

- Oh, claro, él es importante, pero yo no. – Exclamó, poniéndose en pie.

- No digas eso, no es verdad. Déjame explicártelo. – Lo agarró del brazo, pero Blaine se soltó.

- No, déjalo, Kurt. No importa. Iré solo. – Se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. – Tal vez tengas suerte y encuentre a alguien más, así te dejo de molestar y ser feliz con tu novio. – Cerró la puerta bruscamente, haciendo que el menor saltara.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, y soltó un gruñido desesperado. Esto solo confirmaba más su decisión. Tenía que hablar con Jake, y estaba seguro que Blaine entendería una vez le hubiese aclarado todo.

* * *

23:00 P.M.

Kurt entró al departamento de Jake, y aceptó el pico en sus labios. Soltó un suspiro, y se sacudió el frío del exterior. El hombre lo guió hasta el sillón y casi al instante intentó besarlo, pero Kurt le esquivó el rostro. Jake soltó un suspiro casado y se apartó.

- ¿Ahora qué te sucede? – El menor se quedó unos segundos mirando el suelo, cavilando que palabras usar. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente al grano.

- Mira, estas últimas semanas, todo se ha puesto de cabezas en mi vida. Con Blaine nuevamente a mi lado es realmente muy difícil para mí descifrar lo que siento. Los quiero a ambos, y no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado. Tú fuiste un gran amigo cuando más lo necesitaba, y Blaine fue… mi primer amor, y ambos son muy especiales para mí. – El castaño cerró los ojos. – Por eso quiero… que nos demos… un tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó bruscamente. - ¿Un tiempo? Kurt, pero…

- Escucha. – Lo llamó, tratando de calmarlo. – Es lo mejor para los tres. Necesito estar solo por un tiempo. Necesito no estar atado a ninguno de los dos para poder escuchar lo que mi corazón me dicta y no por obligación.

- ¿Entonces estás conmigo por obligación?

- ¿Qué? ¡No, Jake! ¡Claro que no! – Soltó un suspiro, y se pasó las manos por el pelo de forma desesperada. – Esto no significa que tengamos que dejar de vernos, todo lo contrario. Solo…

- Cortas conmigo para poder besar a Blaine sin sentirte culpable. – Kurt apretó la mandíbula, y desvió la mirada al saber que de cierta forma eso era cierto. - ¿Nunca piensas en mí?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que lo único que te importa es si Blaine sufre o no. Nunca piensas en si yo salgo herido. Todo esto lo haces por él, sin pensar en mí. – El castaño sintió como la culpa se asentaba en su estómago, pero sacudió la cabeza, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Sé lo que estás haciendo. Te conozco, estás tratando de que me sienta culpable para que termine haciendo lo que tú quieres y no va a pasar. – Se puso en pie, enojado. – Hablaremos cuando te hayas calmado, pero no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión. – caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta.

- Espera, Kurt…

- Adiós. – Le cerró de un portazo y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras del edificio. Se apoyó contra la pared del exterior, respirando el aire helado. Ya lo había hecho. Hizo una mueca, su cabeza dolía, y la culpa aún estaba instalada firmemente en su interior y parecía que no iba a salir en un largo tiempo. Blaine tenía razón, necesitaba despejarse. Sacó el teléfono y marcó un número. - ¿Thad? Hola, soy Kurt…

* * *

1:00 A.M. Sábado.

Blaine sacudió su cabeza, y tomó otro trago de cerveza, mientras escaneaba su alrededor. Sus ojos pasaron por los cuerpos sudorosos de los hombres y mujeres, que bailaban en la pista al ritmo de la música. Se pasó la lengua por los labios admirando algunos buenos cuerpos trabajados desde lejos. El barman se acercó a él, y le dejó una bebida en una copa de vidrio, el morocho alzó las cejas.

- Un regalo de él. - Le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo, mientras señalaba a un joven sentado al otro lado de la barra. Blaine sonrió algo tímido en forma de agradecimiento. Se puso rojo al ver que el chico caminaba hasta él, y se sentaba en el asiento vacío que había a su lado.

- Hola, sexy. - Blaine tragó y le sonrió. - Soy Nathan.

- Mmm... Hola. Gracias por el trago. - El chico le giñó un ojo.

- ¿Qué hace una lindura así sola? - El morocho alzó las cejas, y lo estudió. El joven tendría unos pocos años menos que él, tal vez unos veintitrés o veinticuatro. Era alto, claramente más alto que él, rubio, bronceado y con unos bonitos ojos verdes y una sonrisa bastante cautivadora.

- Tratando de olvidar a alguien. - Contestó, dándole un gran trago a la bebida.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Nathan se apoyó sobre su mano, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Blaine se removió algo incómodo en el banco ante tanta atención.

- Larga historia. - Bajó sus ojos a la barra, y jugueteó con sus manos. - Él está con otro.

- No puedo creer que alguien te dejara por otra persona, eres un bombonazo. - Blaine rodó los ojos, divertido con la actitud del chico.

- Es complicado... - Dijo en voz baja.

- Tú lo sigues queriendo ¿Verdad?

- Sí. - Contestó sin dudarlo. - Pero no sé si él lo hace... - El morocho sintió como una escurridiza mano se posaba en su muslo y empezaba a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, se estremeció, sintiéndose un poco incómodo y cohibido ante la situación.

- Por eso estás aquí para olvidarlo... - Blaine asintió, tragando duro al sentir que el joven se acercaba a él. - Yo puedo ayudarte con eso... - le susurró en el oído. Blaine abrió la boca para hablar, pero unas manos posesivas alrededor de su cintura lo hicieron callar.

- Largo. - Blaine soltó un suspiro, mitad contento mitad enojado. Nathan dudó, y fulminó a Kurt con la mirada. El morocho puso cara de disculpa, y el joven se marchó con aire ofendido.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Le espetó, desembarazándose de sus brazos. Kurt se sentó en el asiento vacío a su lado, y lo miró extrañado. - No pongas esa cara. Yo no hago nada para separarte del idiota de Jake, por mucho que me gustaría mandarlo a la...

- Lo siento no pensé que realmente querías enrollarte con él. - Se defendió el castaño, con las mejillas rojas.

- Estábamos hablando.

- Te estaba tocando. - Murmuró Kurt con la mandíbula apretada. Blaine sonrió con picardía, y se inclinó sobre la barra, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Celoso, Ángel? - El castaño sintió que su corazón trataba de escapársele por la boca al escuchar como los labios de Blaine pronunciaban esa palabra. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le decía así, y escucharla por primera vez en cuatro años viniendo de sus labios hacía que su cuerpo se calentara por dentro. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que su cara roja le respondía su pregunta. El morocho sonrió, y negó con la cabeza, alejándose un poco. - ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? ¿No tenías que hablar con tu hermoso novio?

- Sí, lo hice... - Blaine apartó la mirada. - Y ya no es mi novio. - El morocho lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, con una sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de su boca, y un rayito de esperanza creciendo a pasos agigantados sobre su pecho. - No te pongas tan feliz, es temporal. - Dijo, Kurt, sin poder evitar sonreírle divertido ante su reacción. Blaine alzó las cejas, mordiéndose el labio. - Por lo menos hasta que deje de estar tan confundido.

- ¿Ahora qué son? ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes?

- ¿Amantes? Ni siquiera lo dejo... - Se calló la boca al ver la mirada triunfante del mayor. - Amigos con derecho. - Blaine rodó los ojos, y soltó un bufido.

- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué somos exactamente? - Su mano se posó en el muslo de Kurt, quien tragó duro. Dirigió su mano más arriba, internándola entre sus muslos y deteniéndose antes de llegar a su entrepierna.

- Yo... - El menor trataba de respirar normalmente, y armar una frase coherente, pero parecía que su cerebro había salido por la puerta y todo el calor de su cuerpo se hubiera acomodado entre sus pantalones. - No lo sé... Blaine... - se quejó bajito, y se alarmó al darse cuenta de lo parecido que había sonado a un gemido. Él morocho sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

- Vamos a bailar, ángel. - Sacó su mano del muslo de Kurt, poniéndose en pie, y jalándolo para que hiciera lo mismo. El castaño lo seguía como flotando en una nube de inconsciencia. El morocho se internó en la masa de cuerpos, y se acercó a él, pegándolos completamente. Blaine pasó sus manos por su cadera, mientras que Kurt le rodeaba el cuello. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, sin despegar sus ojos del otro.

Nunca habían tenido la verdadera oportunidad de salir a bailar juntos cuando vivían en Ohio, ya que no había muchos bares o boliches, y los que había era más que claro que no aceptarían a dos chicos gay. Esa situación en la que realmente ninguna relación los ataba, en la que podían salir a divertirse como dos personas que se querían, se celaban, eran casi desconocidas en ciertos aspectos y se enamoraban lentamente el uno del otro era hermoso. Así era como debería de haber empezado todo. No con todas esa complicaciones de la edad, los problemas, los engaños, las mentiras. Tendrían que haberse conocido de esa manera. Y la verdad era que lo estaban haciendo. Estaban comenzando de nuevo. Conociéndose otra vez.

Blaine lo miró a los ojos, y le sonrió con lujuria, moviendo su cadera contra la suya. Kurt apoyó sus frentes juntas y le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras comenzaba una nueva canción.

Like ships in the night (Como barcos en la noche)  
You keep passing me by (Sigues pasando por mí)  
We're just wasting time (Estamos solo perdiendo el tiempo)  
Trying to prove who's right (Tratando de demostrar quién tiene la razón)

And if it all goes crashing into the sea (Y si todo esto se estrella contra el mar)  
If it's just you and me (Si sólo tú y yo)  
Trying to find the light (intentamos encontrar las luz)

Blaine coló una de sus manos bajo la remera del menor, acariciando el hueco de su espalda. Piel contra piel, haciendo que corrientes eléctricas recorrieran la columna del castaño. Respirando bocanadas profundas, mientras sentían como el calor y el sudor pegaban sus ropas a sus cuerpos.

El morocho acercó sus labios al cuello del joven, sabiendo que Kurt no pondría restricciones, por lo menos no en ese momento. Dejó que su aliento chocara contra su piel de forma desquiciante, sus labios solo rozándolo sin llegar a completar el beso.

Blaine ya estaba decidido. Dejaría a Kurt tranquilo, no lo presionaría, y cumpliría al pie de la letra sus límites. No quería más peleas por el momento, quería disfrutar unos meses de paz, quería conocerlo otra vez, quería volver a enamorarse, y volver a conquistarlo. Quería volver a reclamar el corazón de Kurt como suyo.

We're just fumbling through the grey (Solo estamos hurgando a través del gris)  
Trying find a heart that's not walking away (Intentando encontrar un corazón que no se aleje)

Su lengua se deslizó por la piel desnuda de su cuello, haciéndolo jadear, y apretar sus cuerpos más cerca. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al saber que aún era el único que había tocado ese cuerpo en su totalidad, que había disfrutado de sus gemidos en mitad de la noche, y que se había ahogado en sus besos cálidos mientras hacían el amor.

Su mano se deslizó más arriba, acariciando toda la extensión de su espalda de porcelana, disfrutando de la suavidad, el sudor, y los músculos de ella. Podía notar como un bulto se apretaba contra el suyo, y solo fue capaz de frotarse duramente contra él, sin importarle nada más. Para él solo existía Kurt.

- Te amo... - gimió en su oído. Y aunque no le había sorprendido el silencio del otro, no pudo evitar que le doliera. Kurt aún no estaba seguro.

Turn the lights down low (Apaga las luces lentamente)  
Walk these halls alone (Camina en esos salones solo)  
We can feel so far from so close (Podemos sentirnos tan lejos desde tan cerca)

Kurt acunó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Blaine vio las pupilas dilatadas, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la piel brillosa a causa del calor del lugar, y aunque Kurt no lo puso en palabras, aunque el menor se negaba a admitirlo sin estar completamente seguro, vio como el fuego del antiguo amor empezaba a hacerse paso dentro de él. Blaine sonrió, sabiendo que estaba yendo por buen camino, que tarde o temprano Kurt volvería a él. Iba a seguir luchando hasta el final y no se detendría hasta que el castaño lo obligara a parar. Hasta que dijera que no lo amaba.

Kurt unió sus labios suavemente, hundiendo una de sus manos en su cuello, empujándolo contra él. Blaine dejó que el menor lo dominara, jadeando al sentir como metía su lengua en su boca, explorándola. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por los cadenciosos movimientos de sus bocas, saboreando el gusto a sandía de sus labios, a cerveza y algo que solo pudo identificar como la esencia de Kurt.

Ambos gimieron dentro del lento beso, repartiendo mordidas, y creyendo desvanecer del placer cada vez que sus lenguas se enfrascaban en un batalla, húmedas, calientes, y ávidas de más.

Blaine sabía que ese beso no se repetiría por un tiempo, que Kurt no iba a abrirse de esa manera otra vez, que ocultaría sus sentimientos nuevamente. Sabía que el menor lo hacía para no dañarlo, sabía que este quería estar seguro para que Blaine no sufriera, pero la espera lo estaba matando, y sabía que por mucha determinación que pusiera en no molestar a Kurt y dejar que aclarara sus sentimientos en paz, en algún momento iba a estallar y no sería nada bueno.

El morocho cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente por ahora, y dejando que la esperanza y el calor del beso llenaran su cuerpo.

Like ships in the night (Como barcos en la noche)  
You keep passing me by (Sigues pasando por mí)  
We're just wasting time (Estamos solo perdiendo el tiempo)  
Trying to prove who's right (Tratando de demostrar quién tiene la razón)  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea (Y si todo esto se estrella contra el mar)  
If it's just you and me (Si solo tú y yo)  
Trying to find the light (Intentamos encontrar la luz)  
Like ships in the night (Como barcos en la noche)  
You're passing me by (Sigues pasando por mí)  
You're passing me by (Sigues pasando por mí)  
Like ships in the night (Como barcos en la noche)

El morocho separó sus labios para tomar aire, dirigiéndolos automáticamente al cuello de Kurt nuevamente. Las manos del menor le recorrieron la espalda, varias veces antes de aferrarse a su trasero con ambas manos y apretarlo. Blaine clavó sus dientes en la piel del joven, sacándole un gritito que le supo a triunfo. Chupó, mordió y lamió el punto débil de Kurt, quien tenía que morderse el labio para no gritar. Blaine observó el cuello con manchas rojas, que sabía que se tornarían aún más visibles en la mañana, con orgullo. Kurt iba a matarlo en cuanto se diera cuenta, pero valía la pena.

El mayor levantó sus ojos y ambas miradas se encontraron. Los ojos zafiro despedían un brillo particular, hermoso y cautivador, que Blaine no había visto allí cuando miraba a otra persona. Esa mirada solo la causaba una persona. Él. Y en ese momento supo que no importara cuanto costara, Kurt iba a volver a sus brazos.

And I'm gonna find my way (Voy a encontrar mi camino)  
Back to your side (De vuelta a tu lado)  
And I'm gonna find my way (Voy a encontrar mi camino)  
Back to your side (De vuelta a tu lado)

- Por favor, Kurt, sé mío. - Le susurró en el oído. - Regresa a mí.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: **¡Hi, Ramers! Esta semana estuve bastante desocupada al final, así que terminé el capítulo bastante más rápido de lo que pensaba. No es muy largo, pero me encantó escribirlo, y creo que es bastante tierno, un descanso de tanto angust :) Como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por los favoritos, me sacan sonrisas con sus palabras :'D

**PD:** Sé que a algunos les debe molestar que haya dos semanas entre capítulo y capítulo, pero si lo hago así no me atraso con ninguna de las dos historias, y puedo concentrarme en las tramas para desarrollarlas mejor y que queden bien. Así que la semana que viene no se olviden de que toca #EELYLS.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: Juntos.**

10:00 A.M. Domingo.

El castaño se estiró todo lo largo que era en su cama, soltando un bostezo, y tapándose la cara con la mano para protegerse de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió de forma instintiva. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, como no se había sentido en bastantéate tiempo.

Se puso en pie, salió del la habitación y se dirigió al baño, abriendo la ducha. Se acercó al espejo y su rostro se puso rojo al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se pasó una temblorosa mano por el cuello, Blaine sí que se había pasado con los chupones esa vez. Se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza para despejar su mente.

Se sacó el bóxer, y metió la mano en el agua para probar su temperatura. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, haciendo que saltara del susto.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Blaine! - Exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho. El morocho boqueó, lo miró de arriba abajo y fue entonces cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Se cubrió rápidamente con una toalla, con el rostro escarlata. El morocho sonrió y rodó los ojos.

- No es como si no hubiera visto eso antes. – Soltó con una risita. El menor se rodó los ojos, aún más rojo.

- ¿No sabes tocar las puertas? – Preguntó, con un fingido enfado, que no engañó al mayor.

- Pensé que aún dormías, iba a bañarme y hacerte el desayuno. – Kurt le sonrió con cariño.

- Pues ve a hacer el desayuno, y en cuanto salga entras tú. – Blaine levantó una ceja, divertido, y le sonrió con picardía.

- Puedo hacer eso, o podemos bañarnos juntos… - Le guiñó un ojo, y soltó una risita cuando el menor le tiró una toalla, que hasta ese momento había estado doblada, a la cara. - ¡Solo era un idea! – Se defendió, alzando las manos en gesto de rendición. Kurt rodó los ojos con aire divertido.

- Ve a hacer el desayuno, Anderson. – Exclamó. Sabía que si Blaine se quedaba un segundo más en el baño, o le proponía otra vez bañarse con él, lo más probable era que no lograra decirle que no, y aún no se sentía listo para tener un contacto tan íntimo con otra persona, y menos un día después de haber cortado con Jake para pensar mejor las cosas, y no herir a ninguno de los dos.

- ¡Oh, usaste el apellido! Ahora sí que estoy en problemas... – El castaño se rió, y lo observó marchar. Blaine estaba de un extraño buen humor esa mañana, y tenía una ligera sospecha de por qué era la razón. Se mordió el labio y entró finalmente a la ducha, soltando un suspiro cuando el agua caliente rodó por su cuerpo, des tensionando sus músculos, y relajándolo.

Cerró los ojos, y dejó que las gotas húmedas se deslizaran por toda su espalda. Lo ponía feliz el hecho de que Blaine estuviera de ese humor tan bueno. No lo había visto así ni una sola vez desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar. Sonrió, mientras comenzaba a pasarse jabón por todo el cuerpo.

Aún estaba ese sentimiento de culpa por Jake, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Necesitaba tomarse bastante tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que sentía, pero enfrentarse a eso en ese momento le parecía agotador. Necesitaba relajarse… alejarse de los pensamientos tristes, y despejar su mente. Sabía que el tiempo le enseñaría a descifrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La cuestión de todo no era si quería o no a Jake. El verdadero quid del problema era si amaba o no a Blaine. Estaba más que seguro que quería al morocho con toda su alma, y era algo que no iba a dejar de hacer en toda su vida. Pero quererlo y amarlo eran dos cosas diferentes. Porque podía quererlo a él, y a Jake al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía amarlos a los dos.

Y por un lado, una parte de su mente, o más bien, los recuerdos del pasado, decía que aún lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Pero otra parte, le recordaba que Jake había estado para él cuando ninguna otra persona había estado, y aunque tenía a Chandler, no había sido lo mismo.

Y la verdad era que realmente quería hacerlo. Quería amarlo. A Blaine.

Pero antes que nada debía aclarar esa batalla en su interior. No quería volver con Blaine, y al cabo de un tiempo darse cuenta de que aún sentía, por mínimo que fuera, algo por Jake. No quería hacerlo, porque sabía que eso dañaría profundamente a Blaine, y él no quería no poder darle al morocho todo lo que él le entregaba.

Y sabía que Blaine estaba dolido ahora, y muy posiblemente la herida se ensanchara más al paso del tiempo, y eso le dolía en el alma pero realmente no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Solo recordarle todos los días que era muy especial, y que su vida no estaría completa sin él a su lado.

Escuchó unos leves golpecitos en la puerta que lo sacaron de su nube de pensamientos. Abrió los ojos, y dejó que el agua enjuagara sus lágrimas.

- Ángel, el desayuno ya está listo. – Sonrió al escuchar que lo llamaba de esa manera.

- Ya salgo. – Apagó la ducha, se secó, y se vistió rápidamente. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación de los niños para despertarlos. Frunció el ceño al ver las dos camas vacías. Fue a la cocina, y sonrió levemente al ver a Blaine sirviendo una gran cantidad de café en dos tazas.

- Hola, ángel. – El morocho se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Estas hermoso. – Kurt se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. La verdad era que nadie podía hacerlo sonrojar de aquella manera como Blaine. El morocho solo tenía que decir una frase para que todo él se pusiera rojo.

- Gracias, tú también. – Dijo, mientras lo repasaba con la mirada. Blaine llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros, ajustados al cuerpo, y una remera blanca de cuello en V, con los botones desabrochados. - ¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Jeff no los trajo? – Preguntó, mientras se sentaba, y le daba un gran trago al café.

- Me mandó un mensaje hace unas horas. – Le pasó el celular.

"_Tus hijos son una ternura, están para comerlos. Soy el tío más feliz del mundo. Supongo que tu noche fue algo movidita (Después me vas a tener que contar todo con lujo de detalles. No trates de escapar, Anderson.) Creo que lo mejor es que tú y Kurt pasen un tiempo a solas. Realmente no han tenido tiempo para charlar desde que se encontraron. Nick y yo llevaremos a Will y Eli al Zoológico, así que no se preocupen por nosotros. Y no, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Me los voy a robar. J."_

Kurt rodó los ojos y soltó una risita.

- O sea que Jeff se robó a nuestros hijos por un día. – Blaine asintió, divertido. Kurt lo miró y al instante la idea de Jeff le resultó brillante. Realmente necesitaban un día, juntos. Los dos solos. – Podríamos ir a dar unas vueltas por el Central Park. – Murmuró, y la sonrisa de Blaine se ensanchó.

- Excelente idea. – El castaño asintió y procedió a untar un poco de dulce sobre una tostada. – Tu trasero sigue igual de lindo que antes. – El menor se atragantó, y tuvo que toser varias veces para poder volver a respirar nuevamente.

- ¡Blaine!

- Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo. – Se rió, y su risa aumentó al ver la cara roja del otro. – No me puedes culpar, llevo cuatro años sin verlo y hoy me tomó por sorpresa. Recuerdo que tu trasero y Blaine Jr. se llevaban bastante bien. – Kurt le revoleó una tostada, incapaz de contener la risa. Blaine logró atajarla antes de que impactara contra él, sin parar de reírse.

- Sigues siendo un romántico empedernido. – Soltó con sarcasmo y Blaine rodó los ojos.

- Soy muy romántico. – Se quejó. Kurt bufó, y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente de "Tienes un don con el lápiz". – El morocho enrojeció.

- Eso fue tu culpa ¿Realmente era necesario chupar el lápiz de aquella manera?

- ¡Estaba pensando! – Se defendió, Blaine soltó una risita.

- Sí, claro… No me habías prestado nada de atención cuando te hablaba. – Kurt sonrió, recordando la escena.

- Eso es verdad, estaba más concentrado en mirarte los labios. – Los ojos de Blaine brillaron, haciéndole sonrojar levemente. – Y que no prestara atención fue tu culpa, me habías besado mientras dormía, no era como si se me iba a olvidar de un segundo al otro.

Se miraron por un largo rato en silencio, sonriéndose, y recordando. Blaine bajó la vista a su plato por unos segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro.

- Desearía volver a esos tiempos. – El menor bajó los ojos con algo de tristeza. – Todo el problema de la edad se ve muy fácil cuando lo miras desde ahora. Desearía haberme quedado. – El castaño abrió los ojos como platos y alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, pero Blaine seguía con la vista baja y un aire nostálgico. – Cambiaría todo lo que conseguí en estos últimos años por haber pasado una noche más contigo… - Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, y se pasó las manos por el rostro, donde una solitaria lágrima había caído. – Desearía no haber mandado la carta de admisión.

Kurt no tenía idea de en qué momento la conversación había tomado ese rumbo. Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y negó levemente con la cabeza. Estiró una mano por encima de la mesa, y tomó la de Blaine, acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar.

- Tal vez si no te hubieras ido, las cosas serían diferentes ahora. Tal vez estaríamos juntos, viviendo aquí en Nueva York, y puede que también tendríamos a los niños, o puede que no. – El morocho le apretó la mano. – Pero… creo que lo que pasó, sucedió por algo… no lo sé… tal vez… tal vez el destino tenga que probar que dos personas realmente se aman antes de dejar que sean felices juntos… - Se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose de dónde había salido ese pensamiento. Blaine subió su vista a él con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose lentamente a él para que sus intensiones quedaran claras. Kurt no hizo ningún ademán de detenerlo, el morocho quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios, con sus narices rozándose.

- Te prometo que seremos felices juntos. Por siempre. – Kurt sonrió, lamiendo las lágrimas saldas.

- Siempre es mucho tiempo. – Susurró, cerrando los ojos instintivamente al sentir que los labios de Blaine se acercaban a los suyos.

- Correré el riesgo…

Unió sus labios de forma suave. Era un beso lento, cargado de cariño y anhelo. Kurt hundió sus manos en los rulos de Blaine, y lo atrajo más contra él, sonriendo al sentir ese gusto a café que tanto adoraba probar de su boca.

* * *

12:00 A.M.

Mientras Blaine se bañaba, Kurt había aprovechado para preparar en una cesta algo de comida, un par de platos, vasos, y una manta. En cuanto el morocho salió, ambos se dirigieron hacia el Central Park que quedaba justo enfrente del departamento de Kurt.

Estuvieron mucho rato paseando, y admirando el paisaje. Era un día extrañamente cálido, tomando en cuenta de que estaban terminando Noviembre. Blaine lo puso al día acerca de cómo iban sus estudios, y las grabaciones del nuevo disco. Kurt le contó de su trabajo en la casa de diseño de ropa, y como su jefa estaba muy complacida con todos sus diseños.

El morocho sonrió al ver ese brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos azules, como cada vez que hablaba de algo que realmente le apasionara.

- ¿Y tienes pensado entrar a NYADA? – Preguntó, mientras estiraba la manta que habían llevado bajo un árbol.

- Me gustaría, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Ya de por sí me resulta difícil ir a trabajar, y terminar los diseños a tiempo. Los niños me ocupan mucho tiempo.

- Me tienes a mí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que yo puedo cuidarlos mientras tú no estés. Seguramente podremos encontrar un horario que sea conveniente para ambos. – Sonrió, y le pasó un sándwich. – Yo pasaría más tiempo con ellos, y tú podrías estudiar y trabajar en dos cosas que amas. – Kurt se quedó pensativo por un rato.

- ¿Lo dicen en serio? ¿No te sacaría mucho tiempo? – Preguntó. Blaine rodó los ojos, y le dio un leve empujoncito cariñoso.

- Ángel, son mis hijos. Los quiero, y me encantaría pasar todo el día con ellos, y si mientras tú puedes aprovechar mejor el tiempo que tienes libre, me pone contento. Como voy a clases a la mañana, será más fácil coordinar horarios, y si no estoy seguro de que los Warblers les encantaría malcriarlos por unas horas al día. – El castaño sonrió, y se acercó más a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Gracias. – Susurró. Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla como respuesta, y se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

En cuanto el viento comenzó a hacerse más frío, levantaron todo y se refugiaron en un pequeña cafetería poco concurrida a unas cuantas cuadras del parque. Blaine le contó que solía frecuentarla todas las mañanas antes de ir a Julliard, y que se había vuelto una especie de tradición para él.

- No lo sé, tiene algo que me da paz. – Le contó, mientras había le abría la puerta. – Fue mi refugio durante… ya sabes… el primer año, y supongo que le tomé mucho cariño. Realmente apreciaba todo lo que Jeff y los otros hacían por mí, pero había momentos en los que simplemente necesitaba estar solo. Un día de invierno, mientras paseaba, no había llevado mucho abrigo, ni paraguas, y se había largado a llover a cántaros. Yo, que ya de por sí estaba bastante deprimido, empecé a entrar en pánico por la tormenta, y me refugié en el primer lugar que encontré abierto. Aquí. – El castaño lo escuchaba embelesado, mientras miraba a su alrededor. El lugar era pequeño y acogedor, las paredes estaban recubiertas de madera oscura, al igual que el suelo. Las luces eran tenues, dándole al lugar una calidez agradable. Se podía escuchar una leve música sin letras, solo el grave sonido del raspar de las cuerdas de una guitarra. Se podía oler ese rico aroma a café, y a torta recién hecha que hacía que la boca se te hiciera agua. El lugar no parecía muy famoso, y parecía que las personas que estaban sentadas allí se conocieran todas, como si fueran clientes de todos los días. Se acercaron al mostrador, también de madera oscura, donde una joven pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes, y pestañas largas sonrió al verlos y desapareció en la cocina antes de que tuvieran tiempo de pedir nada. – Ya conoce mi orden. – Le explicó. – Y le hablé lo suficiente de ti como para suponer que te reconoció, supongo que en algún momento le mencioné cual era tu orden. – Se encogió de hombros. – Como te estaba contando, entré aquí, y enseguida el ambiente me calmó. Pedí mi orden y me senté en esa mesa apartada del fondo, la que está al lado de la ventana. Me quedé sentado allí por varias horas, solo observando la lluvia caer, y pensando. Cuando la tormenta amainó, salí del lugar, y me di cuenta de que estaba bastante cerca de mi departamento. Al otro día volví, y así todos los días. Las personas son muy amables. – Saludó con la mano a un hombre, que tenía un vaso de café, y un periódico sobre la mesa. – Lo especial de este lugar es que, como es muy reservado y poco conocido, las mismas personas se ven todos los días. Es muy fácil hacerte amigo de todas ellas. – Sonrió, algo avergonzado. – Creo que absolutamente todos aquí saben lo que sucedió con nosotros. Ven, vamos a mi mesa, Clarie nos traerá el café después.

Caminaron hasta la mesa que Blaine había mencionado anteriormente, y se sentaron, una frente al otro. Kurt había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, disfrutando del relato del morocho. Le parecía hermoso, y un gesto íntimo poder hablar de esa manera con él. Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, mirando la ligera llovizna que había comenzado a caer en el exterior.

- ¿Quién es Clarie? – Preguntó, luego de un momento.

- La chica pelirroja. Es la hija del dueño del local, muy simpática. Nos hicimos grandes amigos casi al instante. Está estudiando fotografía profesional, y le faltan pocos años para recibirse. Su novio también trabaja aquí, pero a la mañana. – Se interrumpió cuando Clarie se acercó a ellos, con sus órdenes y un gran pedazo de torta de chocolate, que aún continuaba caliente. – Gracias, Clarie. – La joven le guió un ojo, y le sonrió al castaño, quien no tardó devolverle el gesto.

La chica se fue, y disfrutaron su pedido en silencio. El morocho lo tomó de la mano arriba de la mesa, y el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. Blaine acarició sus nudillos suavemente, mientras ambos observaban el exterior con tranquilidad. Kurt se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que hablaba Blaine. El lugar también le transmitía mucha paz. Paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Kurt?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Cómo conociste a Jake? – El menor se sorprendió por la pregunta. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Se mordió el labio, y jugó con los restos de café en el fondo de su vaso antes de contestar.

- Estaba en el médico. Will tenía fiebre muy alta, y hacía poco que nos habíamos mudado aquí. Chandler se había quedado a dormir en lo de Jeremiah, así que estaba yo solo con los dos niños. – Hizo una mueca. – El médico dijo que tenía que examinarlo y dejar que descansara allí, para que lo mantuvieran en observación por si la fiebre empeoraba. – Soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por la frente. – Yo estaba fuera, sentado en una silla frente a la habitación, con Eli dormida en mis brazos y sin poder entrar a verlo. No los sé… entré en pánico. Tuve… un _deja vú, _y se me vinieron a la mente todas las veces que había pasado por lo mismo con Leif. – La voz se le cortó al pronunciar el nombre, y tuvo que respirar varias veces para tranquilizarse. – Jake estaba de guardia esa noche, me lo crucé en el pasillo y se detuvo al verme en ese estado tan desastroso. Le conté lo que pasaba, y me dejó solo por unos minutos, y poco después volvió con un vaso de agua y la aprobación del médico para que pudiera entrar a ver a Will. – Se mordió el labio, y miró por la ventana. – Verlo despierto, aún con fiebre, pero bien, me alivió completamente. Le di las gracias a Jake, y él se fue de la habitación. Al otro día volví con ambos, como me había pedido el médico, para hacerle un último chequeo a Will, y dejar totalmente en claro que estaba bien. Me lo crucé nuevamente justo cuando estaba saliendo, y lo invité a comer en una cafetería de por ahí, como agradecimiento. Después de eso, empezamos a hablarnos casi todos los días. – Tomó el último traguito de café, y miró nuevamente a Blaine, quien no mostraba ninguna expresión.

- Cuéntame sobre él. – El castaño alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta, y el morocho se encogió de hombros.

- Pues, es hijo único y a sus padres nunca les agradó mucho que sea gay, ya que siempre desearon tener muchos nietos. Eso lo lastimó bastante porque siempre buscó su aprobación y orgullo. Es más, empezó la carrera de medicina solo para complacerlos. – El morocho arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. – Es bastante… controlador. No le gusta que las cosas no salgan como él quiere, y tiende a manipular a la gente para que cumpla sus deseos. – Kurt rodó los ojos. – Supongo que por eso tenemos tantas peleas, yo nunca hago lo que él quiere. – Blaine sonrió, y el menor le devolvió el gesto. – Aunque es un muy buen amigo, estuvo para mí cuando ya creía que no podía más con la situación. Le conté todo lo que habíamos pasado, y que en realidad yo era el padre biológico de los niños. Lo sorprendí bastante, pero no me trató como un bicho raro, con lo cual terminó por ganarse mi confianza. – Permaneció en silencio por un rato. – Luego de eso, empezó a mostrarse menos como un amigo y más como alguien que quisiera estar conmigo. Después de unas semanas me dijo que me quería. – Blaine apretó los labios, y Kurt permaneció en silencio.

El castaño acarició ambas manos juntas, y le sonrió con cariño, cosa que relajó al morocho. Terminaron de comer la torta, y Blaine dejó el dinero sobre la mesa.

- ¿Quieres ir a tu departamento? – Kurt asintió, así que se pusieron en pie, saludaron a Clarie, y salieron al exterior, donde la llovizna ya había parado. Caminaron hasta la casa del menor, tomados de las manos. En cuanto entraron, soltaron un suspiro de alivio al notar nuevamente el ambiente caldeado.

Se acostaron juntos en el sofá, descarándose y rodeándose con una manta gruesa. Kurt acostó su cuerpo contra el pecho de Blaine, quien no tardó en rodearle la cintura con sus brazos. El menor cerró los ojos, y soltó un suspiro.

- Deberíamos tener un día para nosotros solos todas las semanas. – Musitó, entre dormido. Blaine sonrió y asintió.

- Sería lindo. – Depositó un beso suave sobre su pelo, y cerró los ojos. – Duerme, ángel. – El menor soltó un bostezo, y finalmente se rindió al sueño.

* * *

19:00 P.M.

El castaño se removió entre las mantas y frunció el seño al no sentir a Blaine debajo de él. Giró su cuerpo, y cayó en la cuenta de que ya debería de haberse dado un golpe contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su habitación, supuso que Blaine lo había llevado hasta allí. Se puso en pie, y se dirigió a la sala, donde el morocho hablaba por teléfono, con cara de recién despertarse. Se ruborizó ante la idea de que hubieran estado durmiendo juntos en su cama.

- Bien… Sí, no te preocupes por eso ahora, luego hablaremos de ello. – Hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro. – Sí, sigo enojado pero lo estoy superando. – Rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido al tiempo que esbozaba una media sonrisa. – Estoy bien, mamá deja de preocuparte. – El castaño sonrió al encontrar eso totalmente adorable. – Nos vemos en poco tiempo. Adiós. – Colgó la llamada, y se dio vuelta. – Oh… estas despierto.- El menor asintió y se acercó a él.

- ¿Elaine? – Blaine asintió, y lo tomó por la cintura, abrazándolo. - ¿Vas a ir a Ohio dentro de poco? – Preguntó.

- No, ella y Santana vienen para Año Nuevo. – Sonrió, y depositó un beso sobre la frente del menor. – Santana se quedará conmigo hasta que consiga un departamento. – El menor sonrió con fuerzas. Extrañaba mucho a su amiga, y estaba muerto de ganas por abrazarla. Realmente necesitaba con urgencias tener una "noche de chicas" con ella.

- Genial. Tendremos que salir a celebrar con los Warblers a algún lado. – Blaine asintió.

- Sí, será bueno tenerla otra vez con nosotros. – El menor empezó a hablar de que deberían pasar las fiestas todos juntos, que había suficiente espacio en su departamento para que todos cupieran y que ya se la arreglarían para irse a dormir luego. Blaine simplemente lo observaba, aún abrazándolo por la cintura. - ¿Kurt? – Lo interrumpió. El joven lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Crees que es posible volver a estar juntos? Como antes. – El menor permaneció en silencio por varios minutos.

- Sí, solo que…

- Lo sé, necesitas tiempo. – Kurt se mordió el labio, y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo de vuelta a la habitación. Blaine frunció el ceño pero se dejó arrastrar sin poner ni una queja.

- Como dijo Jeff… Mientras pasa ese tiempo, podemos conocernos mejor… Y… - Le sonrió por encima del hombro de forma coqueta. – podrías aprovechar para conquistarme. – Blaine sonrió, y lo alzó en brazos, dejándolo caer en la cama haciendo que gritara. - ¡Eso no es romántico, Anderson! – Se rió. El morocho lo apresó bajo su cuerpo, y le sostuvo las piernas juntas con sus rodillas para que no lograra moverse.

- Sigo teniendo más fuerza que tú. – Lo agarró de las muñecas y apresó ambas con una mano. Kurt se sonrojó al verse inmovilizado bajo el cuerpo del otro. – Así que… quieres que te conquiste… Mmm… No es mala idea. – El morocho se inclinó sobre él y hundió su rostro en su cuello, pasando la punta de su nariz por la piel de porcelana. – Puedo empezar por tu cuello. – El menor se retorció, y jadeo levemente cuando los dientes de Blaine se clavaron en su piel, y la estiraron levemente.

- Mi cuello… - Se quejó en voz baja, Blaine soltó una risita, y se despegó de allí.

- Parece que fue atacado por una horda de vampiros.- Contestó con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo. – Debería sacarle una foto y colgarla en mi departamento. – Kurt rodó los ojos y aprovechó ese momento en que el mayor estaba distraído para empujarlo y cambiar de posiciones.

- Sigues siendo un idiota.

- Yo también te quiero. – El menor se inclinó y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Blaine sonrió, y lo miró desde su posición bajo él. - ¿Lo de conquistarte… lo decías en serio o solo para distraerme? – Kurt se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé… Un poco de ambas…

- Hmm… - En eso escucharon como golpeaban la puerta.

- Debe de ser Jeff con los niños. – El menor se bajó de él, y se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera irse completamente Blaine lo detuvo.

- ¿Kurt?

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo. – El menor sonrió, como si hubiera visto el cielo por primera vez en años, y se sonrojó, antes de salir completamente para atender la puerta. El morocho sonrió y acostó la cabeza sobre el colchón.

Había sido un día increíble.

Y esa última sonrisa le había gritado "Yo también".

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: **¡Hola, Ramers! Perdón por tardar un poco más que de costumbre, pero es que tuve que viajar y no tuve tiempo para escribir durante la semana pasada. Ahora estoy en unas minis vacaciones en Córdoba, así que lo pude terminar. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! No saben lo feliz que me pone que les guste el fic.

El capítulo de #EELYLS voy a tratar de subirlo lo más pronto posible.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: Silencio.**

9:00 A.M. Viernes.

_A veces no entiendo a esa gente que no para de hablar. A esas parejas que nunca permaneces calladas y siempre están gritando, hablando o riendo. A mí también me gusta hablar y creo que reír es hermoso, pero pienso que las personas están tan concentradas en aturdirse unos a otros que no se parar a escuchar el silencio._

_Está esa gente con la cual no puedes estar callado, porque el silencio es incómodo y pesado, y te das cuenta de que no podrás disfrutar de un atardecer o de esas noches de lluvia que te instan a permanecer en la cama._

_Me gusta le silencio, me trae paz. Tal vez sea porque en el hospital siempre hay gente, siempre hay ruido._

_Me pregunto si aquellas personas que no paran de hablar, esas parejas, están realmente enamoradas._

_Creo que sabré quién es la persona indicada cuando pueda compartir ese silencio pacífico, mágico y acogedor con ella. Cuando todo esté en calma y lo único que se escuche sean nuestras respiraciones. Cuando, en vez de incómodo, esté feliz de su presencia._

_En ese momento habré encontrado a mi alma gemela._

_Si es que logro vivir tanto como para que eso suceda._

_- Leif._

Kurt cerró el diario con cuidado, limpiándose las lágrimas. Había terminado de leerlo hace mucho tiempo, el primer año que había estado separado de Blaine, pero unas semanas antes de Navidad le gustaba releerlo. Revivir el recuerdo del niño.

Cerró los ojos, guardó el libro en el cajón de su mesita de luz, y se arropó con el acolchado, sintiendo la cama extrañamente vacía. Soltó un suspiro y enterró el rostro en la almohada, mientras se dejaba llevar por el llanto incontrolable hasta que sus ojos no pudieron resistir más el cansancio. Se dejó arrastrar por este deseando soñar con Leif y su madre una vez más.

* * *

15:00 P.M.

- ¡Llegó papi! – Will sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió y dejó pasar al morocho, quién alzó al niño automáticamente.

- Hola, lindo. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hasta la sala, donde Eli y Kurt dibujaban acostados en el suelo. El morocho sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente de la niña. – Hola, princesa. – Tomó a Kurt de la barbilla y presionó un suave y sonoro beso sobre sus labios. – Hola, ángel. – Blaine hizo una mueca al verle los ojos medio hinchados. Kurt bajó la vista y el mayor depositó otro beso sobre su boca. – Trata de no pensar mucho. – El menor sonrió ligeramente y asintió. – Santana me llamó ayer para decirme que vienen para Navidad, al final. - Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. El menor se incorporó y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro del morocho. - Van a poder tener una noche de chicas pronto. - Kurt sonrió, y subió sus ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada avellana de Blaine. El morocho le sonrió con cariño y le acarició una de sus mejillas. - ¿Estás bien?

- Algo ¿Y tú? – Blaine se encogió de hombros, y observó a como los niños jugaban con expresión distraída.

- No lo sé. Aún… es muy difícil hacerme a la idea de que ya no está. Hay veces que la tristeza me supera, y no puedo parar de llorar por muchas horas, pero luego recuerdo que él nos pidió que no lloráramos…- Sonrió levemente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Es imposible no extrañarlo. A veces me despierto y espero verte en la cocina, preparándole el desayuno, y que me reciba con una de sus hermosas sonrisas gigantescas que siempre tenía para dar. – bajó la cabeza, y soltó un suspiro. – En estas fechas es cuando más presente lo tengo. A Leif, mi padre y mi abuelo. – Desvió su mirada a Kurt, que estaba luchando para no deshacerse en lágrimas frente a sus hijos.

- Yo… - Se aclaró la garganta con dificultad. – Yo leo su diario. El que me dejó para mis dieciocho. – Se mordió el labio. – Y… no lo sé… siento… siento que no está completo. Que falta algo. – Frunció el ceño y miró su regazo. – Pero es extraño. Tengo la sensación de que lo escribió. Pero no está allí. – El morocho lo miró con extrañeza, sin entender a lo que se refería. Kurt se puso en pie, entró a su cuarto, y volvió con el pequeño diario en las manos. Se sentó junto al morocho nuevamente, y abrió el libro al final. – Mira. – Señaló el borde de este, donde se unían todas las hojas. – Falta la última hoja. Parece como si hubiese sido arrancada. – El morocho entrecerró los ojos y acarició las letras grabadas en tinta con nostalgia.

- ¿Piensas que no quería que lo vieras? – El menor se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

- Leif… él sabía. Sabía que yo me podía quedar embarazado, tu padre se lo dijo. Puede que sea eso… aunque no veo la razón por la cual arrancaría la hoja. – Soltó un suspiro, y cerró el diario. – Y me frustra saber que tal vez nunca lo sepa… Esa única hoja se podría haber quedado en el hospital, o entre la ropa que llevé a la caridad, o simplemente haberse perdido y siento… siento que no voy a poder estar tranquilo, aceptar que… ya no está… - Blaine lo abrazó en el momento que el castaño rompió en sollozos contra el hueco de su cuello. El morocho le acarició la espalda con cariño, tratando de que sus lágrimas no se descontrolaran.

- Shh… tranquilo, amor. – Inclinó el rostro, y depositó suaves besos por debajo de su oreja, donde sabía que tenía su punto débil. – Por favor, bebé, sabes que no le gustaría verte así. – El mayor levantó la cabeza al sentir como una manito lo tironeaba de la campera, y lo apartaba ligeramente de Kurt.

Will se metió entre medio de ambos, abrazando al castaño por el cuello, mientras Eli se abrazaba a él. Blaine sonrió, y los rodeó a los tres lo más que pudo llegar con sus brazos, apretándolos. Kurt soltó una leve risita al sentir los besos de los dos niños por el rostro. El morocho miró con adoración al castaño, y sintiéndose contento de verlo sonreír.

- Parece que a Leif no era el único que no le gustaba verte llorar. – Kurt sonrió, y comenzó a devolverle los besos a los niños, mientras Blaine los observaba con amor.

* * *

16:00 P.M. Miércoles.

Blaine mantuvo la puerta abierta de la pequeña cafetería para que el menor pasara. Kurt se ruborizó levemente, se le había olvidado esa caballerosidad del morocho que le encantaba. Los niños se habían quedado con Jeff, con quien habían arreglado que un día a la semana los cuidara para que ellos pudieran pasar el día juntos.

Se acercaron al mostrador, y Clarie los saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo mismo de siempre, Blaine?

- Si, Clarie, gracias. – La joven alzó una ceja y miró a Kurt. – Oh, creo que no los presenté antes. Clarie, él es Kurt, el chico del que tanto te hablé. – El castaño se ruborizó aún más. – Ángel, ella es Clarie una muy buena amiga. – La joven estiró una mano, y el menor se la estrechó.

- Es un gusto conocer por fin al gran amor de Blaine. Debo decir que se quedó corto al decir que eras hermoso. – La chica soltó una risita al ver el grave rubor sobre sus mejillas. El morocho sonrió y pasó una mano por la cintura del otro.

- No me lo mires mucho, es mío. – Clarie se rió, y negó la cabeza de forma divertida.

- Está bien, está bien, no te lo miro. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer por una pequeña puerta tras ella.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos. – El morocho no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a la mesa al lado de la ventana.

- ¿Así que soy tuyo? – preguntó con una sonrisita divertida. – ¿Cuándo me compraste que no me acuerdo? – Blaine ladeó la cabeza, como pensando, antes de agarrarle una mano por arriba de la mesa.

- Eres completamente mío desde que me dijiste 'acepto'. – El menor se puso bordó al ver como acariciaba la sortija de compromiso. – Y el hecho de que lleves el anillo mientras que nosotros no estamos juntos y tú estés con otro, solo lo confirma. – Se inclinó sobre la mesa, y depositó un leve beso sobre sus labios. – Eres mío. – Kurt se mordió el labio para evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara y le rompiera el rostro.

- ¿Eso significa que tú eres mío? – Blaine alzó las cejas, medio sorprendido.

- Todo tuyo. – Sonrió y se inclinó sobre su oído, para poder susurrarle – Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. – El menor soltó una risita, y sonrió con picardía.

- Hmm… es una idea tentadora. Lo voy a tener en cuenta. – Clarie llegó con sus pedidos, en el momento exacto en que Blaine tenía pensado arrastrar al castaño a los baños. La joven se marchó, dejándolos solos otra vez. - ¿Cuándo es que llegan Santana y Elaine?

- El veinticuatro a la mañana. Les prometí que iba a pasar a buscarlas ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Sí, estoy seguro de que Will y Eli se mueren por ver a su prima Tana otra vez.

- Hmm, su prima Tana seguramente se habrá gastado toda la tarjeta de Cooper en regalos. – Rodó los ojos. – Igual que mi madre. Creo que vas a tener que alquilar un departamento más grande. – Kurt rodó los ojos y le dio un trago a su café.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer el veinticinco?

- Tenía ganas de traerlos a todos aquí. Van a hacer una cena especial para navidad. Así también estaremos cerca de la plaza, para luego poder ir a ver los fuegos artificiales.

- Me parece genial. – Blaine asintió, y se quedó en silencio, mirando como la nieve caía por la ventana. Kurt lo imitó por unos segundos, pero luego sus ojos se posaron irremediablemente en su perfil.

Realmente, en momentos así, cuando estaba a solas con Blaine, un pequeña y oscura parte de su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué no le dices que lo amas?

Porque muy en el fondo sabía que el sentimiento estaba ahí, a apenas centímetros de sus dedos, y podía saborearlo cada vez que Blaine lo besaba, pero había algo que le impedía llegar por completo a este. Una especie de barrera que le hacía volver a retroceder cada vez que se acercaba.

Y estaba completamente seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con Jake.

* * *

15:00 P.M. Domingo.

Blaine abrió la puerta del departamento de Kurt, extrañado de no escuchar el gritito de bienvenida de Will.

- ¿Ángel? – Caminó hasta la sala, y al no encontrarlo se dirigió a su habitación, donde el menor se estaba cambiando. Tragó duro, y tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para apartar la mirada de la piel desnuda de su espalda. - ¿Amor? – El castaño se sobresaltó y volteó con sorpresa.

- Oh, Blaine… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pasé a ver qué hacían. – Se encogió de hombros, y lo repasó con la mirada, fijándose en la camisa que se estaba abrochando.

- ¿Vas a algún lado? – El menor abrió la boca, y la leve sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, puso expresión algo culpable y se mordió el labio. Blaine alzó una ceja y avanzó hasta donde estaba él. – Vas a ver a Jake. – No era pregunta. El gesto lo había delatado.

- Eh… sí. Hace tiempo que no lo veo… - El morocho le apartó las manos de los botones, y comenzó a abrocharle la camisa él, de forma lenta, y cuidando de que sus dedos rozaran la piel de su pecho.

- Oh… Bien. – Se pasó la lengua por los labios, e hizo una mueca cuando un pensamiento nada agradable le cruzó por la mente. – Cuídate. - El menor frunció el ceño al no entender, pero pronto su cara se puso color tomate, y abrió los ojos como platos.

- Dios, Blaine, solo vamos a ver una película. – Murmuró azorado. El morocho se encogió de hombros, como si el tema de conversación no le pareciera demasiado entretenido.

- Es que es… era… tu novio. Supuse que… - Hizo otra mueca, y se quedó en silencio. Terminó de abrocharle la camisa, y le acomodó el cuello de esta, sintiendo los ojos del menor fijos en él. – Listo. Tan perfecto como siempre. – Le sonrió levemente. – Supongo que podemos salir juntos. – Kurt asintió, pero lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso.

- Eres el único. – El morocho se mordió el labio. – Mi primera y última vez. – Sonrió levemente. – Yo también hace cuatro años que no estoy con nadie. Y por ahora eso no va a cambiar. – Blaine soltó un suspiro y asintió.

- Espero ser siempre el único. – murmuró, sonriendo. Kurt depositó un leve beso sobre su mejilla.

- Yo también lo espero. – El morocho abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido ante esa afirmación. - ¿Salimos?

- S-sí… -tartamudeó, y siguió al castaño fuera de la casa.

* * *

- Hey, Blainey ¿Por qué esa cara? – Jeff le pegó en el codo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Eh… oh, nada… - El rubio lo miró con cara de no creerle nada. – Kurt quedó de verse con Jake. – Jeff rodó los ojos, y tomó un trago de su cerveza.

- Lo sé, por eso me llamaste, idiota. – Blaine soltó una risita, y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

- Sí, lo siento, estoy medio distraído.

- ¿Preocupado de que se estén comiendo por los labios? – El morocho lo fulminó con la mirada, y el rubio sonrió inocentemente. Blaine soltó un suspiro y lo pidió otra cerveza al barman.

- La verdad… sí. Me pone enfermo pensar en que lo toque. Hasta preferiría que estuviera saliendo con Chanlder antes que con él. Simplemente no me gusta.

- Tampoco te gustaba Chandler cuando quería algo con Kurt.

- No, no es lo mismo. Ahí estaba celoso, ahora es diferente. – Jeff hizo una mueca, y jugueteó con su cerveza por unos momentos.

- Mmm… creo que te voy a tener que dar el mismo consejo que le di a Kurt en su momento. Cuando tú estabas entre Sebastian y él. – El morocho hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué consejo?

- Le dije que te diera celos con Chandler. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Darle celos a Kurt con Chandler? – Jeff rodó los ojos y le pegó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- No, imbécil. No con Chandler, con alguien más. Cualquier otro chico.

- Pero… pero yo no quiero estar con otro chico, quiero estar con Kurt. – El rubio miró el semi-puchero con el seño fruncido.

- Sí, creo que eso quedó bastante claro como hace cuatro años atrás, Blaine. ¿Qué parte del concepto "darle celos" no entiendes?

- Es que… la vez que estuve con otra persona… me sentí mal luego, como si estuviera engañando a Kurt.

- Te recuerdo que hay una gran posibilidad de que Kurt esté en este mismo momento besuqueándose con Jake, y parece no sentirse muy culpable. – Jeff sabía que no era verdad, que Kurt sí se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero sabía cómo hacer enojar a su amigo para que tomara una decisión.

Se estaba muriendo de ganas de ver a sus dos amigos juntos y estaba cansado de que Blaine se quejara todo el tiempo de que Kurt estuviera con Jake. Conocía a los dos lo suficiente como para saber que los celos eran un arma clave en su relación.

Blaine apretó la mandíbula, y le dio un furioso trago a la cerveza, con el ceño fruncido.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Solo que… no quiero dañar a nadie. Cuando Kurt hizo lo mismo con Chandler, solo logró ilusionarlo y terminó herido al final.

- Pues cuéntale la verdad. Cuéntale lo que sientes por Kurt, lo que pasaste con él, y si quieres también cuéntale que le quieres dar celos. Créeme hay muchos hombres que prefieren estar de esa manera, a involucrarse sentimentalmente en una relación seria. Encuentra a alguien que le gustes, este bueno, esté dispuesto a darle celos a Kurt, pero que no quiera nada más contigo.

- Claro, espera que saco mi agenda de hombres gays disponibles. – Soltó con sarcasmo, aunque la idea de su amigo le gustaba.

- No seas tonto, ve a un bar, un boliche, donde sea. Seguro tardas medio segundo en que se te tiren encima. – Blaine soltó una risita, y se inclinó sobre la barra, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jeff.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy atractivo? – Susurró, moviendo las pestañas varias veces. El rubio soltó una carcajada y lo empujó.

- Emm… nah, no mucho. Yo soy el sexy en esta relación. – Blaine rió con ganas, moviendo la cabeza.

- Idiota.

* * *

18:00 P.M. Miércoles.

El morocho saludó a sus compañeros de clase, y salió del salón, acomodando las carpetas en su morral de cuero marrón. Tenía pensado pasar por lo de Kurt un rato para saludar a los niños antes de volver a su departamento a terminar de estudiar para el examen que tenía la semana próxima.

Su cuerpo colisionó contra otro de forma inesperada, tirando al otro al suelo.

- Oh mierda, lo siento. – Exclamó, ayudado al joven a ponerse en pie. – Estaba distraído… - Frunció el ceño al verle el rostro. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que lo había visto antes, y no en la universidad.

- Esta bien, no importa. – El joven abrió los ojos más de lo normal al verlo, y sonrió con algo de coquetería. Blaine alzó las cejas, y entonces recordó dónde lo había visto.

- ¿Nathan?

- Oh, sí ¿Me recuerdas?

- Sí, nos encontramos en un bar. Habíamos empezado a hablar.

- Hasta que llegó tu amigo de ojos azules y me echó. – Blaine soltó una risita nerviosa, y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

- Sí, sobre eso… lo siento. Kurt es bastante celoso conmigo, aunque no esperaba que estuviera allí.

- ¿Ese era el chico al que querías olvidar porque estaba con otro? – Preguntó, alzando las cejas.

- Ah, sí. Él.

- Pues, no parecía muy preocupado por su novio esa noche. – El joven soltó una risita. – Hicieron un gran espectáculo en el medio de la pista. – Blaine enrojeció, y se mordió el labio. - ¿Al final, se arreglaron? - Repasó al joven con la mirada, y de la nada la voz de Jeff retumbó en su mente.

"-Encuentra a alguien que le gustes, este bueno, esté dispuesto a darle celos a Kurt, pero que no quiera nada más contigo."

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un trago y te cuento todo? – El joven alzó las cejas, y sonrió con picardía.

- Me encantaría.

* * *

19:00 P.M. Lunes.

El morocho estacionó el auto frente al hospital, donde trabajaba Jeff, quien le había pedido que lo pasara a buscar porque se había librado de su turno antes, y Nick aún estaba en el trabajo.

Blaine entró al lugar con un estremecimiento. Realmente había empezado a odiar los hospitales con toda su alma. Caminó hasta el mostrado y le pidió a la joven que le avisara a Jeff que ya estaba allí.

Fue a sentarse a una de los asientos que había por ahí, mientras lo esperaba.

La semana anterior había sido bastante movida. Luego de haber invitado al Nathan a tomar una cerveza, habían ido a un bar y allí le había contado toda la historia. El joven parecía más que encantado por ayudarlo a darle celos a Kurt. Había llegado algo tarde a la casa del castaño, el cual le había interrogado acera de por qué había tardado tanto cuando sus clases no terminaban tan tarde, y Blaine le había contado que se había ido a tomar algo con un chico. Decir que sintió satisfacción al ver la cara de celos de Kurt, era quedarse corto.

Sonrió, y pasó su mirada distraídamente por las personas del lugar. Sus ojos se clavaron en dos jóvenes con trajes de enfermeros que parecían estar demasiado cerca como para tratarse de solo amigos. Frunció el seño, y abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a uno.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se encendía en llamas de ira, al ver a Jake coqueteando con otro hombre. Por él, el estúpido podía estar con quién quiera, pero no cuando todavía estaba en algo con Kurt. Le podía caer terriblemente mal y no le podía importar menos lo que hacía, pero no iba a permitir que su castaño saliera herido por ese idiota.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y aclarar unas cosas, cuando recordó que Kurt y Jake habían cortado. Se mordió el labio, e hizo una mueca al ver como ambos hombres desaparecían tras una puerta.

No estaba seguro de si decirle a Kurt era buena idea o no. Por un lado tenía la esperanza de que el joven se enojada con Jake y lo mandara a pasear, pero por otro no quería que terminara herido. Soltó un suspiro y decidió consultarlo con Jeff luego, ya tenía muchos problemas de lo que ocuparse como para agregarle otro más. Además, Kurt también estaba en cierta forma con él, y la noche del bar no habían sido solo besos, así que sería justo, en cierta forma, que Jake también estuviera con alguien, mientras Kurt se decidía.

Frunció el seño, y ladeo la cabeza. Estaba seguro que se tenía que querer mucho a una persona como para seguir tras de ella después de que te dejara claro que no quería nada carnal. Realmente a él no le importaba mucho eso, no le importaba esperar, pero sabía de primera mano que no todos los hombres eran iguales, y mayormente la comunidad de hombres gay. Casi todos ellos solo buscaban un polvo y ya.

Se cruzó de brazos, con gesto enfurruñado. Tal vez Jake si quisiera a Kurt lo suficiente como para esperarlo todos esos meses, y aceptarlo con todos los problemas que venían encima. Es decir, no cualquiera formaría una relación con un hombre, que además de poder quedar embarazado, ya tenía gemelos y aún sentía algo por su anterior pareja, la cual había aparecido de la nada en el peor momento.

Le concedía un punto a favor. Solo uno. Aún seguía teniendo una mala sensación con ese hombre.

- Hola, Blaine. Perdón por tardar, pero tenía que terminar de catalogar unos frascos. – El morocho levantó la vista, y le sonrió a Jeff a modo de saludo. – Gracias por venir ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor que hace unos días. – Se encogió de hombros, y guió a su amigo fuera del hospital, hasta el auto que se había comprado a principios de ese año, un pequeño Audi negro. Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a no tener su querido Impala con él, pero el auto le encantaba. - ¿Tú como estas?

- Cansado. Entre Nick, y correr de acá para allá por todo el hospítal me van a terminar matando. – Blaine soltó una risita.

- Realmente, pueden haber pasado más de diez años desde la primera vez que me contaste que te habías acostado con Nick, pero sigo sin querer escuchar de la vida sexual de mis amigos. – Jeff se rió, y rodó los ojos.

- No todos somos unos santitos como tú, Blainey. – Se burló. – La verdad no sé como lo aguantaste tanto tiempo sin Kurt. Yo no podría vivir sin tocar a Nick todas las noches.

- ¡No quiero saberlo! – Exclamó el morocho, fingiendo poner cara de asco. – Y gracias también por recordarme que tengo menos vida sexual que un niño de diez años.

- De nada, para eso estamos los amigos. – Blaine soltó un bufido, mientras el rubio reía.

- Créeme que es un infierno tener a Kurt tan cerca y no poder tocarlo por todos lados, pero él parece no querer un contacto tan íntimo.- Frunció el ceño.

- Deben ser secuelas de lo que tuvo que pasar.

- Pasaron tres años.

- Sí, y la mayor parte de esos estuvo en coma, o criando a dos niños, cuando ni siquiera él mismo había salido completamente de la adolescencia. Creo que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ninguna otra cosa, y este año, en que al fin se pudo relajar un poco, ya que sus hijos están más mayores, todo lo que había tenido que reprimir por ellos lo golpeó en el momento en que tú apareciste de nuevo. – El morocho miró las calles en silencio, reflexionando. – Realmente admiro a Kurt, creo que si me estuviera pasando todo eso a mí, ya estaría loco. – El morocho asintió distraídamente. La verdad era que no había pensado en lo que le había dicho su amigo, y ahora comprendía un poco más por el desastre emocional que estaba pasando su ángel. – Aunque también no entiendo cómo se puede controlar, realmente debe de tener mucho… miedo de que lo toquen, porque teniendo solo veintiuno y luego de no haber tenido sexo por cuatro años… Pff… Cuando se atreva a volver a tener relaciones no lo van a poder parar. – El rubio miró con una sonrisita como el morocho apretaba el volante, y tomaba un trago de aire para calmarse. – Y más teniendo a dos hombres calientes tras él… - Blaine soltó un bufido, y negó con la cabeza. El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño y ladeó la cabeza de forma pensativa. – Entiendo por qué tú no quieres estar con nadie más, lo amas. Pero se me hace difícil comprender a Jake. Bueno, no puede tener un sentimiento tan grande por Kurt en tan poco tiempo, hasta a ti te costó meses descifrar lo que sentías, y realmente no lo veo como alguien que le guste el celibato. En realidad, lo veo como todo lo contrario, algo parecido al viejo Thad. – Blaine palideció levemente, y apretó los labios en una fina línea cuando una idea poco agradable le vino a la mente.

- Lo vi con otro joven. Le estaba coqueteando. – Jeff alzó las cejas. – Y al parecer iban a… hacer algo más que simplemente hablar.

- Oh… Bueno… Kurt y él cortaron temporalmente, y no pierde la oportunidad de besarte… Así que lo veo bastante justo.

- Sí… supongo. – Murmuró por lo bajo.

Pero ahora que su amigo lo había dicho, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Jake no era alguien que esperaría meses sin tener relaciones. Realmente no era su problema si el enfermero se quería besuquear con alguien ahora, pero si lo había hecho estando con Kurt era muy diferente.

Nadie engañaba a su ángel.

Él lo había hecho una vez y el dolor en los ojos del menor jamás se lo podría olvidar. No quería que Kurt pasara por eso otra vez.

Apretó la mandíbula y trató de volver a prestar atención a lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo Jeff.

* * *

9:00 P.M. Sábado.

- ¡Abuela!

- ¡Prima Tana!

Los niños les soltaron las manos a Kurt y corrieron a abrazar a Elaine y Santana soltando grititos. El morocho sonrió con alegría al verlas. No había podido viajar a Ohio en todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, y su madre tampoco había podido ir a verlo. Se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía cuánto las había extrañado hasta ahora. Abrazó a su madre, que tenía a Eli colgada de su cuello, con fuerza.

- Hola, hijo.

- Hola, mami. – La mujer soltó una risita, y le acarició las mejillas. – Te extrañé.

- Yo también, lindo. – Blaine se separó levemente, dejando que el castaño lo reemplazara.

Blaine volteó y sonrió al ver en la hermosa mujer que se había convertido su sobrina. Santana le guiñó un ojo, y soltó un gritito cuando Blaine la levantó en el aire, abrazándola con fuerzas.

- ¡Blaine! ¡Bájame, idiota! – Gritó la joven. El morocho la bajó, mirándola de forma acusatoria.

- Ojo con esa boquita. – La reprendió. La morocha soltó una carcajada y rodó los ojos.

- Tengo diecinueve no quince.

- Sigo siendo tu tío. – Insistió, sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

- Eres más inmaduro que Will y él tiene cuatro años. – Kurt soltó una carcajada, y empujó a Blaine levemente para que lo dejara abrazar a su mejor amiga.

El morocho rodó los ojos y tomó al niño en sus brazos.

- Papi, tengo hambre ¿Podemos ir a comer?

- Primero vamos a dejar las maletas de la abuela y Tana, y luego vamos ¿Sí? – El niño asintió con una sonrisa, y se bajó de sus brazos para ir con su prima. Elaine se acercó a Blaine y le pasó la mano por la cintura, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

- Me pone feliz verte con ellos. Siempre quisiste ser padre. – Blaine le sonrió y asintió, mirando a sus hijos con orgullo. – Siento no haberte dicho nada. – El morocho negó con la cabeza.

- Eso ya no importa. Kurt me contó todo. Lo demás quedó en el pasado. Entiendo por qué lo hizo, y sé que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si la situación hubiese sido al revés. Supongo que el enfado ya se desvaneció. Aunque aún me duele no haber estado con ellos todos estos años. – Soltó un suspiro y besó la frente de su madre. – Pero tengo toda una vida para recuperar cada segundo, así que ya no me preocupo tanto.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso ¿Y cómo estás con Kurt? – Blaine hizo una leve mueca.

- No tan bien como me gustaría, pero estoy progresando.

- Dale tiempo. No estuviste ahí, no viste lo que tuvo que pasar. – Elaine negó con la cabeza. – Kurt es muy fuerte y firme cuando se propone algo. – Sus ojos se entristecieron un poco. – Estuvo a punto de morir por salvar a sus hijos. Solo porque eran tuyos. De ambos. – Blaine se mordió el labio, dispuesto a no derrumbarse en lágrimas en medio del aeropuerto. – Necesita tiempo para sanar completamente. – El morocho asintió.

- Lo sé. Y voy a ayudarlo lo más posible.

* * *

22:00 P.M.

El morocho abrió la puerta de la cafetería y esperó hasta que todos hubieran pasado antes de entrar él. Saludó a Clarie, que estaba con su novio, y ayudó a juntar varias mesas para poder sentarse todos juntos. Jeff, Nick, Wes, Megan, Thad y Sam se sentaron contra la pared, mientras que Elaine, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Will y Eli, lo hicieron de espaldas a la puerta.

- Wow, realmente somos un montón. – Exclamó Jeff.

- La familia no para de crecer. – Dijo Elaine, mirando con cariño a sus nietos.

Clarie se acercó a ellos, y dejó tres jarras grandes de cerveza, junto con el pan. Kurt se enfrascó en una conversación con Santana, Megan y Elaine acerca de su trabajo en la tienda de diseño, mientras que los demás hablan de deportes.

- La verdad, prefiero el lacrosse antes que el fútbol. – comentó Blaine, dándole un trago a su bebida.

- No lo sé, ambos son muy buenos. – Soltó Thad, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me acuerdo que miraba fútbol con mi padre. – Blaine se volteó hacia Kurt con las cejas alzadas.

- No te gusta el fútbol.

- Lo sé, casi siempre yo leía una revista mientras él miraba.

- ¿Y cómo lo soportabas? – Preguntó Jeff, que tampoco era muy amante de los deportes. Kurt se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisita.

- Me pasaba una hora viéndole el culo a los jugadores. – El rubio soltó una carcajada, y Blaine rodó los ojos.

- ¿Ese ejemplo les das a tus hijos?- Soltó con una semi sonrisa.

- Mira quién habla, señor–me-gustan-los-modelos-de-las-revistas. – Blaine se sonrojó levemente.

- Eso fue hace muchos años. – Kurt soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, divertido.

Clarie se acercó con varias bandejas, y dejó los platos de comida en la mesa. Todos atacaron la comida casi al instante, y las conversaciones se desviaron por diferentes temas. Kurt bajó sus ojos a su regazo, con una ceja alzada. Blaine tenía una mano sobre su muslo, y lo acariciaba con el pulgar, pero sin ninguna doble intención. Levantó la mirada, pero el morocho estaba hablando con Sam, y parecía muy enfrascado en su conversación. Sonrió levemente, y apoyó su mano sobre la de él. Blaine volteó su rostro, y le miró el regazo con el ceño fruncido.

- Oh, lo siento. Lo hice inconscientemente. – El morocho estuvo a punto de sacar su mano, pero Kurt la retuvo.

- No me molesta. – Le sonrió con cariño, y Blaine le correspondió. El morocho se acercó más a él, y se inclinó sobre su oído, para que nadie más escuchara.

- ¿Cómo estás? – El menor se encogió de hombros levemente, y le sonrió de forma triste.

- Sobrellevándolo. – Soltó un suspiro y bajó sus ojos. – Es la cuarta navidad sin Leif, y la décimo tercera sin mi madre. – Blaine miró como los ojos azules perdían el poco brillo que habían conservado hasta ahora. Le pasó una mano por la espalda, y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. – A veces solo me dan ganas de hacerme una bolita y llorar por días…

- Te entiendo. – Soltó un suspiro. – Perfectamente.

- O de estar con ambos. Donde quiera que estén ahora.

El morocho desvió la mirada hacia su madre. Incluso aunque había tenido muchos problemas con James durante el matrimonio, habían sido muy cercanos, y sabía que su muerte aún le dolía. Había perdido a la persona con la cual había compartido mucha parte de su vida, y formado una familia, pero por sobre todo había perdido a un buen amigo.

Pasó su vista a Santana, quién aunque había perdido a su madre a los ocho meses de vida, siempre la había extrañado. Crecer solo con Cooper no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Sus ojos se desviaron a sus amigos, quienes también habían perdido a personas muy especiales para ellos. Jeff había tardado años en superar la muerte de su primo, y tal vez el hecho de que la madre de este quedara embarazada de Chandler, era una gran razón por la que, al principio, el rubio le había hecho la vida imposible al otro.

Miró al menor otra vez, que estaba tratando de unirse a la conversación nuevamente. Se mordió el labio, y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador. Le preguntó al dueño si le dejaba ocupar un poco la atención de los clientes, y al tener su aprobación, agarró una banqueta de madera, y la llevó al centro del pequeño lugar.

Se sentó allí, le sonrió a Clarie, cuando la joven le alcanzó una vieja guitarra. Se aclaró la garganta, y tocó un poco para afinar las cuerdas, mientras lentamente toda la clientela se iba fijando en él.

Cuando supo que todos lo estaban viendo con curiosidad, levantó la vista, y fijó su mirada en la mesa donde estaba toda su familia.

- Hola, - Saludó. – Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson. Siento interrumpir sus cenas, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Solo serán unos minutos. – Se aclaró la garganta, y tomó aire. – Esta es una navidad muy especial para mí. Después de cuatro años, al fin logré reencontrarme con la persona que amo y con mis hijos. – Le sonrió levemente a Kurt, que lo miraba encantado. – Esta navidad está llena de recuerdos, de momentos del pasado mezclados con el presente. Es sobre las personas que están junto a nosotros, y las que ya no están… - El morocho sintió como su garganta picaba. – Sobre todo las que ya no están. Quisiera dedicarle esta canción a todas aquellas personas que hayan perdido a un ser querido, y recordarles que aunque no los podamos ver, siempre estarán con nosotros. Pero en especial, quiero dedicarla a tres personas hermosas que nos han dejado hace tiempo. - Carraspeó levemente, y clavó sus ojos en Kurt. - William, mi abuelo, Elizabeth, la madre de la persona que amo y... Leif... nuestro hijo. – Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a cantar, al tiempo que una lágrima caía por sus mejillas.

Show me the meaning of being lonely (Muéstrame el significado de estar solo)  
So many words for the broken heart (Tantas palabreas, para un corazón roto...)  
It's hard to see in a crimson love (Es difícil ver, en un amor carmesí...)  
So hard to breathe (Tan difícil de respirar...)  
Walk with me, and maybe (camina conmigo, y tal vez...)  
Nights of light so soon become (Pronto las noches de luz se convierten...)  
Wild and free i could feel the sun (Salvaje y libre, podría sentir el sol...)  
Your every wish will be done (todos tus deseos, se realizaran)

They tell me... (Ellos me dicen)

Show me the meaning of being lonely (Muéstrame el significado de estar solo)  
Is this the feeling i need to walk with (Es este el sentimiento con el que necesito caminar...)  
Tell me why i can't be there where you are (Dime por qué no puedo estar allí donde tu estás)  
There's something missing in my heart (Hay algo perdido en mi corazón)

Life goes on as it never ends (La vida sigue, como si nunca terminara...)  
Eyes of stone observe the trends (Ojos de piedra, observan las tendencias)  
They never say forever gaze (Ellos nunca dicen por siempre la mirada...)

Guilty roads to an endless love (Caminos culpables a un amor sin fin)  
There's no control (No hay control)  
Are you with me now (Estas conmigo ahora)  
Your every wish will be done (Todos tus deseos se realizaran)  
They tell me (Ellos me dicen)

Show me the meaning of being lonely (Muéstrame el significado de estar solo)  
Is this the feeling i need to walk with (Es este el sentimiento con el que necesito caminar...)  
Tell me why i can't be there where you are (Dime por qué no puedo estar allí donde tú estás)  
There's something missing in my heart (Hay algo perdido en mi corazón)

There's nowhere to run (No hay ningún lugar donde huir)  
I have no place to go (No tengo un lugar a donde ir)  
Surrender my heart' body and soul (Entrego mi corazón, cuerpo y alma...)  
How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show (¿Cómo puede ser que me estés pidiendo sentir, cosas que nunca mostraste?)

You are missing in my heart (Estas perdido en mi corazón...)  
Tell me why i can't be there where you are (Dime por qué no puedo estar allí donde tú estás)

Show me the meaning of being lonely (Muéstrame el significado de estar solo)  
Is this the feeling i need to walk with (Es este el sentimiento con el que necesito caminar...)  
Tell me why i can't be there where you are (Dime por qué no puedo estar allí donde tú estás)  
There's something missing in my heart (Hay algo perdido en mi corazón)

Show me the meaning of being lonely (Muéstrame el significado de estar solo)  
Is this the feeling i need to walk with (Es este el sentimiento con el que necesito caminar...)  
Tell me why i can't be there where you are (Dime por qué no puedo estar allí donde tú estás)  
There's something missing in my heart (Hay algo perdido en mi corazón)

Abrió los ojos, y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Recibió los muy entusiastas aplausos con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con personas que estaban llorando.

Dejó la guitarra sobre la banqueta, y caminó de regreso a su mesa, donde Kurt no tardó medio segundo en tirársele a los brazos sollozando. Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo… - Le susurró al oído sin parar. Repitiéndole esas dos palabras una y otra vez.

El menor lo tomó del rostro, y unió sus labios casi con necesidad, sin importarle que más de la mitad del restaurante tuvieran su mirada fija en ellos. El morocho lo atrajo a su cuerpo de la cadera, y se bebió sus labios con intensidad, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Se separaron jadeando, y volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, donde los demás los miraban con sonrisas medio tristes.

Kurt apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa, y acostó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Feliz navidad, ángel.

- Feliz navidad, dulzura.

* * *

24:40 P.M. Domingo.

El menor se sentó contra la pared del balcón de la casa de Blaine, y respiró el aire frío de la noche con algo de alivio. Dentro se escuchaban las risas de todos los demás mientras charlaban y comían cosas dulces.

Levantó el rostro al cielo y se quedó mirando las millones de estrellas que lo decoraban.

La puerta del balcón se abrió, Blaine tomó asiento a su lado, pegando sus hombros, y dirigiendo su mirada también al cielo. Kurt unió sus manos, sintiéndose más reconfortado al sentir su calor tan cerca.

No hablaron. No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Simplemente se quedaron en silencio, observando el cielo, disfrutando de la calma, y el viento frío que les acariciaba la piel, escuchando solo el lento ir y venir de sus respiraciones y de sus corazones bombeando juntos. Kurt sintió como sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas, y pronto le quemaban las mejillas.

Cerró sus ojos, y las palabras llegaron a su mente. Las conocía de memoria.

_"Creo que sabré quién es la persona indicada cuando pueda compartir ese silencio pacífico, mágico y acogedor con ella. Cuando todo esté en calma y lo único que se escuche sean nuestras respiraciones"_

Desvió su mirada hacia Blaine que tenía sus ojos, verdes brillosos, aún clavados en el cielo. El menor podía ver perfectamente como las estrellas se reflejaban en ambos orbes.

_"En ese momento habré encontrado a mi alma gemela."_

El morocho acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, y soltó un leve suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, o tal vez fueron pocos segundos. Kurt sintió como la respiración de Blaine se calmaba, y supo que se había quedado dormido.

- Kurt… - El menor sonrió al escucharlo hablar en sueños, y hundió sus manos en sus rulos, acariciándolos lentamente. – Te amo… - El castaño soltó un suspiro.

- Creo… que yo también.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: ***Se esconde atrás de Voldemort* ¡NO ME MATEN, ME NECESITAN PARA SABER EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC! Okeeey, estuve desaparecida mucho tiempo lo sé, pero es que entré en un periodo que autodenomino "Bloqueo mental" (xD!) en el cuál me siento delante de una máquina y me quedo mirando la hoja en blanco de Word con cara de estúpida por media hora, sin que se me ocurra nada. No saben lo frustrante que es querer escribir y no poder.

Espero que me perdonen la tardanza y el hecho de que el cap no sea muy largo. Por las dudas no les prometo que dentro de dos semanas va a estar el próximo capítulo pero voy a tratar de terminarlo para entonces. La semana que viene, o lo más pronto que pueda, voy a actualizar #EELYLS, así que no me crucien.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: El mensaje.**

10:00 P.M. Lunes.

El castaño se desperezó y frunció el seño al encontrarse en una cama desconocida. Enterró el rostro en la almohada y aspiró ese aroma tan particular que, sabía, podía reconocer en cualquier parte. Blaine.

Abrió los ojos y paseó la mirada por la habitación, recordando que el día anterior se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la casa del morocho. Se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

El lugar tenía las paredes pintadas de un tono verde oscuro, y un gran armario contra una de estas. Frunció el seño, no encontrando el lugar muy personalizado. No había ninguna pista que caracterizara a Blaine, a excepción de la ropa desparramada por el suelo, y la guitarra justo debajo de la pequeña ventana.

Se puso en pie, y se ruborizó levemente al ver que solo llevaba los bóxers y una remera que claramente no era de él, ya que le quedaba corta pero un poco ancha. Definitivamente era de Blaine, ya que el morocho tenía más espalda que él. Divisó su ropa, cuidadosamente doblada arriba de la mesita de luz, y se vistió antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina, donde escuchaba las voces de sus hijos hablando con Blaine, y de donde también provenía un rico aroma a café y tostadas.

Sonrió y apoyó el hombro en el umbral de la puerta, observando a los tres morochos. Will y Eli estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, comiendo huevos revueltos mientras dibujaban, y Blaine estaba de espaldas a él, con el torso desnudo, y vestido solo con unos viejos pantalones de jean azul oscuro.

Por un momento la situación lo llenó de calor. Se imaginó a él, levantándose a la mañana, luego de haber tenido una noche de pasión con Blaine, y encontrarse a este haciéndole al desayuno y preparando a sus hijos para el colegio. Sonrió.

Entró a la habitación y depositó unos suaves besos sobre los rulos de los niños, que le sonrieron como saludo, y abrazó a Blaine por la espalda. El morocho se sobresaltó levemente, pero Kurt pudo ver como se formaba una inmediata sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola. – Saludó, y dejó un beso sobre su nuca. Blaine volteó ligeramente, y capturó sus labios por un instante.

- Hola, ángel. ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Perfectamente. – Se separó y lo ayudó a llevar el resto del desayuno hacia la mesa. - ¿Tú me llevaste a la cama?

- Sí, no entrabas en el sillón. – Sonrió y le dio un trago al café. – Te saqué lo que llevabas puesto porque no parecía muy cómodo para dormir. – Se encogió de hombros, y lo miró con una sonrisita. – No te preocupes, no te hice nada. Me controlé.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se ruborizó.

- ¿Y los niños dónde durmieron?

- En la cama contigo.

- ¿Tu también?

- No, yo me quedé en el sillón. Yo sí entro. – El castaño soltó una risita.

- Enano.

- Jirafa. – Blaine le sacó la lengua infantilmente, y Kurt tuvo unas extrañas ganas de morderla. – Oh, Santana dijo que en cuanto vuelva de correr quiere que salgan y le muestres los alrededores. – Kurt alzó una ceja. – Lo que significa que probablemente te someterá a un interrogatorio.

- Sí, lo sé. – Soltó un bufido, y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que me quede con los niños? – Le revolvió el pelo a Will, el cual estaba sin nada de gel, y los rulos le saltaban en la frente.

- Mmm… Sí, sería lo mejor.

- ¿Podemos ir al McDonalds? – Preguntó el niño con una sonrisita esperanzadora.

- No, ayer ya comieron mucho chocolate y esas cosas… - Blaine rodó los ojos, y le guiñó un ojo al su hijo.

- Sí, vamos a ir.

- ¡Blaine! – El menor lo fulminó con la mirada. – No me desautorices.

- Oh, vamos, Kurt. No es para tanto. – El castaño se cruzó de brazos. Blaine y Will intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de voltearse hacia Kurt con sus más mortales miradas de cachorrito triste. Kurt pasó sus ojos del uno al otro, tratando de evitar por todos los medios de sonreír. Finalmente levantó las manos en modo de rendición.

– Dios, está bien. Pero si alguno de los dos se enferma, los vas a cuidar tú, Anderson. – Blaine sonrió y chocó los cinco con Will.

- Te dije que papá no podía resistir nuestra mirada de cachorrito. – Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder evitar que sus comisuras se curvaran hacia arriba.

* * *

16:00 P.M.

El castaño se duchó y salió del baño, vistiendo su pantalón de jean, y una remera, bastante grande, que era de Blaine. Había hablado con Santana, y la final habían acordado que Kurt "le mostraría los alrededores" mañana, ya que ella y Elaine se habían entretenido en una tienda de ropa, y la nieve había empezado a caer con fuerza.

Kurt soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la sala, donde el morocho se hallaba acostado en el sillón, leyendo un libro, mientras le daba tragos de vez en cuando a su chocolate caliente. El interior estaba caldeado, gracias a la calefacción, y Blaine había abierto las cortinas que daban a la calle, para así dejar pasar la poca luz del día nublado.

- ¿Ya no te dan miedo las tormentas? - Preguntó, levantándole las piernas, y sentándose en el sillón, para luego colocarlas sobre sus muslos. Blaine sacó su mirada del libro y se encogió de hombros.

- La nieve me gusta. No como la lluvia. - Frunció el seño. - En realidad, me gusta ver la lluvia, desde un lugar apartado y seco. Pero cuando la lluvia se convierte en tormenta... - Negó con la cabeza, y Kurt sonrió con cariño.

El menor se mordió el labio, y ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Blaine volvía a su lectura. Kurt desvió su mirada y lo estudió. Blaine había cambiado levemente en esos últimos cuatro años. Se había dejado crecer la barba ligeramente, y ahora ni se molestaba en ponerle gel a sus rulos. También había empezado a usar más sus lentes negros, y su elección a la hora de vestirse había mejorado casi drásticamente, aunque claro había sido imposible hacerle despegarse de sus preciadas pajaritas. Kurt soltó una risita al ver que sus pantalones seguían quedándole por encima de los tobillos.

El mayor alzó las cejas y sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Kurt se estiró y tomó la carpeta azul que había en la mesita ratona, abriéndola. Soltó un largo suspiro al ver a primera canción, "Jelousy", y volvió momentáneamente a todos los recuerdos que traía detrás. Siguió pasando las partituras, encontrando títulos nuevos.

- ¿Tú escribiste todo esto? - Preguntó, con curiosidad.

- Hmm... Sí, tuve algo de tiempo libre estos años. - Dijo restándole importancia, sin apartar sus ojos del libro.

Kurt examinó las canciones con una sonrisa, leyendo algunas de las letras.

- Son hermosas, Blaine. - El morocho sonrió y lo miró con un sonrojo.

- Gracias, casi todas, por no decir todas, las escribí para ti. - El menor subió su vista a Blaine y soltó un suspiro, dejando la carpeta sobre la mesita. El mayor alzó las cejas y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Dije algo malo? - Kurt negó con la cabeza, le sacó el libro de las manos y lo dejó junto a la carpeta azul, para luego acostarse sobre su pecho.

- Todo lo contrario, Blaine. - Susurró, mordiéndose el labio y empezando a juguetear con la remera del otro. - Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

- ¿Qué? - Exclamó perplejo, sin entender nada. - ¿Demasiado bueno?

- Sí. - El castaño cerró los ojos y aspiró ese tranquilizante aroma del morocho. - Después de todo lo que te hice no merezco que me trates así.

- ¿Prefieres que te siga gritando? - Preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa torcida, acariciándole el pelo.

- No, pero... Simplemente... No lo sé. Tú te entregas a mí al completo, y yo... yo no. - Blaine paró de acariciarlo, y lo miró con cariño.

- No importa, Kurt. No voy a mentirte diciendo que no me duele, pero en momentos así... - Le levantó la barbilla y el menor abrió los ojos plagados de lágrimas. - Realmente no me importa. Soy feliz con lo que puedas darme. - El menor asintió ya que no confiaba en su voz.

Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, atragantándole, pugnando por salir de su interior para poder ver ese brillo en los ojos de Blaine que tanto extrañaba.

Pero no habló. No pudo.

Solo lo miró, deseando que el morocho pudiera leer en sus ojos lo que por alguna razón no podía decir en palabras.

- Cántame alguna. - Le susurró. Blaine alzó las cejas y asintió, buscando en su mente alguna de las letras que había escrito. El morocho se aclaró la garganta, y acercó sus labios al oído del menor.

- _I just wanna tell you i love you, but it's the hardest thing to say..._- Kurt soltó un suspiro y se dejó llevar por el sonido de la voz de Blaine.

* * *

17:00 P.M.

- Papi, papi, papi, papi, papi, papi... - Blaine gruñó y estiró una mano tratando de encontrar el despertador. - Papi, papi, papi, papi... - El morocho se encontró con un esponjoso pelo lleno de rulos y soltó un suspiro, abriendo un ojo lentamente.

- Will... ¿Qué pasa? - Murmuró con la voz ronca por el sueño.

- Tenemos hambre. - El niño sonrió tiernamente, y lo sacudió con el hombro.

- ¿Y Kurt? - Preguntó.

- Acostado sobre ti. - El morocho frunció el ceño y se tanteó el pecho, donde encontró al joven castaño profundamente dormido.

- Él cocina mejor. - Will rodó los ojos, y lo miró molesto.

- Pero papá se pone malo si lo despierto, tú no. - Blaine soltó una risita y ahogó un bostezo.

- Bien, ve con tu hermana, ya me levanto. - El niño corrió de vuelta a la habitación y Blaine se dejó caer contra el sillón nuevamente.

- No te quejes, tú eres igual de insoportable. - Blaine sonrió, y miró al castaño con cara de reproche.

- Estabas despierto. - El menor puso cara de culpabilidad. - Tus hijos tienen hambre, ve a hacerles algo de comer.

- Yo me desperté por cuatro años a cocinarles es tú turno de ser el padre, Anderson. - El menor se dio vuelta, acomodándose contra el sillón, de espaldas a él. Blaine rodó los ojos y no se pudo resistir a dejarle un beso sobre la piel del cuello.

- Okey, mandón, yo iré. - Susurró. - Will tiene razón, te pones malo.- Kurt soltó una risita ahogada.

- Ve a cocinarles. - Blaine soltó un suspiro y se levantó del sillón, estirándose para desperezarse y se dirigió a la cocina - ¡Y tráeme algo a mi también!

- ¡Mandón! - Kurt ahogó una carcajada, y volvió a cerrar los ojos pero el sonido del celular hizo que se estirara para recogerlo. Frunció el ceño al ver que era un mensaje de Jake, y lo abrió. Se mordió el labio y repasó las palabras varias veces con la mirada, sin encontrarle sentido. - ¿Kurt? - El menor levantó la mirada, y vio que Blaine lo estaba mirando fijamente. - ¿Sucede algo? Tienes cara rara. - El castaño negó con la cabeza, y dejó el celular sobre la mesita de luz antes de ponerse en pie.

- Nada, voy al baño.- Dijo, y desapareció por el pasillo con la mirada ligeramente perdida.

Blaine lo siguió hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y le lanzó una mirada anhelante al celular. Tras cavilar por unos instantes, y decirse así mismo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, agarró el aparato y desbloqueó la pantalla. Soltó un bufido al ver de quién era el mensaje.

_"Te espero a la hora que acordamos. No te retrases. J"_

Blaine alzó una ceja y se apresuró a dejar el celular donde estaba antes al escuchar los pasos de Kurt acercándose. Se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por el menor, y terminó de preparar el chocolate caliente para los chicos y el té para ellos dos.

Miró a Kurt de reojo, este seguía con una expresión perdida y ponía poca atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Will y Eli entraron en la habitación llamados por el rico aroma de las tostadas, y se sentaron en la mesa con expresiones hambrientas.

Blaine les sonrió y les sirvió a ambos el chocolate, mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Durmieron una siesta? - Los dos asintieron. - Sí, se nota por el pelo de Will. - La niña miró a su hermano y soltó una risita.

- Parece un nido de pájaros. - El niño le sacó la lengua con el rostro ruborizado.

- William, no hagas eso. - Lo amonestó Kurt, mandándole una mirada severa. - Y Eli no cargues a tu hermano.

- Hmm... ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta cuando la tormenta pare? - Preguntó, Blaine, sonriéndoles a sus hijos. Volteó a ver a Kurt. - ¿O tienes algo que hacer?

- No, nada. - Negó el castaño. Blaine frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero asintió.

Ahora entendía por qué Kurt tenía esa expresión en su rostro. El mensaje no había sido para él.

* * *

19:00 P.M.

El morocho abrió la puerta del departamento dejando que los niños y Kurt pasaran primero al interior. Se sacudió el frío del exterior con alivio y dejó su campera en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

- Ángel ¿Qué te parece si llamo a los Warblers y pedimos una pizza? - El menor asintió mientras ayudaba a Eli a sacarse la bufanda. Blaine se acercó a él y soltó una risita. - Te ves adorable con la nariz roja.

- Cállate.- Le espetó el otro, ruborizándose.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá tía Tana? - Preguntó la niña.

- Dentro de un rato, estaba ayudando a la abuela a buscar un hotel.- Le contestó Kurt. Will se acercó a ellos con un libro en las manos, y tironeó del brazo de su hermana para acercarla a él.

- Papi, ¿puedes leernos un rato? - Preguntó, mirando a Blaine. - Papá dice que eres bueno leyendo. - Blaine sonrió y se agachó para poder alzarlos a los dos juntos.

- Claro que les leeré, vamos a la sala. - Kurt los siguió con una media sonrisa, mirando de reojo las paredes blancas que tenían como único adorno sus dibujos encuadrados.

Frunció levemente el ceño. El departamento de Blaine no parecía muy acogedor, parecía muy poco personalizado, como si Blaine no estuviera viviendo ahí totalmente. No era extraño que su propio departamento estuviera así, ya que con Chandler no se habían mudado hace tanto tiempo, pero Blaine llevaba allí desde hace cuatro años, y lo único verdaderamente suyo eran los cuados, la estantería repleta de libros y partituras y una guitarra. Luego, todo estaba como... vacío.

El castaño se sentó en el sillón y casi de inmediato Margaret se acercó a él para que la acariciara. Blaine sentó a los dos niños sobre su regazo, cada uno sobre una de sus rodillas, y comenzó a leer el libro de cuentos que le había llevado Will.

El castaño permitió que su cerebro se desconectara por unos segundos, antes de que las dudas comenzaran a aflorar a este. Desde la tarde que el tema del mensaje de Jake venía pinchándolo, pero había tratado de ignorarlo. Sabía que la cosa era bastante obvia, aunque Jake podría haber estado mandándole un mensaje a un amigo, Kurt no lo creía así. Había algo que le decía que era a otra persona a la que iba a ver, a alguien que podría darle lo que él no podía. Su cuerpo.

Frunció más el ceño y desvió su vista a Blaine. Realmente, no le gustaba la idea de poder perder a Jake, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué eso le importaba cuando tenía a Blaine a su lado. Su mente era un completo torbellino de sentimientos que se contradecían.

Estaba estancado en una encrucijada y le era imposible decidir cuál camino tomar, ya que le era imposible entregar lo que ambos pedían. Por un lado estaba Blaine, que le pedía que le entregara su corazón. Sabía que Blaine siempre iba a estar, pero si quería a su Blaine, a ese morocho apasionado, lleno de amor... a ese joven feliz, debía entregarle su completo amor. Y Kurt aún no estaba listo. Sea por la razón que sea, no se sentía listo para volver a estar con él.

Y por otro lado estaba Jake, a quién había terminado queriendo, no tanto como Blaine obviamente, pero lo quería, y sabía que para tenerlo debía dejarse llevar, dejar que él poseyera su cuerpo. Una parte de él se preguntaba por qué Jake aún no se había marchado, no lo había dejado, ya que el hombre podía ser impaciente y carnal. Y Kurt tampoco estaba listo para eso.

Soltó un suspiro y se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Levantó la vista, y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Blaine así que le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. El morocho lo miró de forma extraña, antes de seguir leyéndoles.

El menor se puso en pie y tomó el cuaderno de dibujo de su viejo morral, y se tiró cuál largo era en la alfombra. Pasó las hojas hasta que encontró una en blanco y comenzó a retratar a los tres morochos que estaban muy compenetrados en la lectura.

Dejó que su mente se vaciara por completo de problemas y concentró toda su atención en el dibujo.

* * *

20:00 P.M.

Blaine rodó los ojos al ver como su mejor amigo le daba de comer a su novio en la boca.

- Oh, por favor, dejen de hacer eso. Es asqueroso. - Exclamó Thad, tapándole los ojos a Eli, quién sonrió divertida. Jeff lo fulminó con la mirada, y le sacó la lengua.

- Cállate, Thadeus, tú y Sam son iguales.- Se quejó el rubio. - Y deja a mi sobrina en paz.

- Es mi sobrina también.

- Sí, pero a mí me quiere más. - Thad rodó los ojos, mientras Jeff sonreía de forma triunfante.

Blaine se mordió el labio mientras le daba vuelta a una idea que le venía revoloteando desde esa tarde, luego de que leyera el mensaje del enfermero. Entrecerró levemente los ojos, sabiendo que si Kurt se enteraba no lo dejaría ya que él confiaba en Jake, o por lo menos eso suponía él.

Se puso en pie y tironeó de Jeff para que se levantara.

- ¿Me ayudas a traer los vasos de la cocina? - El rubio lo miró con las cejas alzadas, y asintió, sabiendo que quería hablar con él a solas. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la otra habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó el rubio, apoyándose contra la heladera.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vi a Jake coqueteando con otro chico? - Jeff frunció el seño y asintió. - Hoy a la tarde Kurt recibió un mensaje, cuándo él se fue al baño lo miré. - El rubio lo observó de forma desaprobadora. - Era de Jake, decía que lo iba a esperar a la hora que habían acordado, pero luego... cuando le pregunté a Kurt si tenía que irse él dijo que no. - Jeff abrió más los ojos y descruzó los brazos, mirándolo con fijeza. - Creo que Jake está viendo a alguien más.

- Bueno... considerando de que tú y Kurt...

- Lo sé, lo sé, nosotros nos besamos, y dormimos la siesta juntos pero nada más, Jeff. Lo que trato de decir... creo que Jake está viendo a alguien más, desde antes de cortar con Kurt. - El rubio abrió la boca, y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Dios... ¿Estás seguro, Blaine? Digo... No puedes contarle a Kurt si no estás completamente seguro.

- Lo sé, eso es de lo que quería hablarte.- Soltó un suspiro, y se sentó sobre la mesada. - Quiero averiguar con quién se ve. - El rubio alzó las cejas.- Así... podré hablar con esa persona y preguntarle desde cuándo está con Jake.

- ¿Y piensas que te lo va a decir porque sí?

- No, claro que no, pero tengo que intentarlo. Si logro hacer que el amante de Jake confiese, puedo decirle a Kurt y luego romperle la cara al idiota por engañarlo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que tal vez Jake no lo haya engañado y sea un rollo de una sola noche?

- Sí, pero tú mismo lo dijiste. Jake no es de los que esperan meses sin tener sexo. - El rubio asintió con aire pensativo.- ¿Crees que es muy extraño que lo haga?

- No... solo estas tratando de proteger a Kurt. - Blaine asintió. - Bien...Supongo que no me contaste todo esto solo para tener mi bendición, Sherlock. - El morocho rodó los ojos y Jeff soltó una risita.

- Jake trabaja en el mismo hospital que tú, también es enfermero.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente si veo o escucho algo que parezca interesante?

- Exacto, Watson.

- Es "Elemental", no exacto. - Blaine bufó y lo empujó con expresión divertida. Se bajó de la mesada y caminó hasta la puerta, pero el rubio lo retuvo por el brazo. - Espera, quería decirte algo con respecto a Kurt. - El ojiverde levantó las cejas y lo miró extrañado. - No le digas "Te amo".

- ¿Qué? - Exclamó con una mueca de confusión.

- Sé que suena extraño, pero tú no te has dado cuenta de que Kurt hace una mueca de dolor cada vez que se lo dice. No porque no le gusta que se lo digas. - Se apresuró a decir, al ver la tristeza del semblante de su amigo. - Sino porque él no puede corresponderte. Si quieres ayudar a que Kurt se mejore y deje de estar confundido, no lo presiones. Dile que lo quieres y él podrá corresponderte. Es lo mejor para ambos. - El morocho lo miró con los ojos como platos y asintió de forma pensativa.

* * *

24:00 P.M. Sábado.

Kurt soltó una risita al ver las caras de sus hijos mientras observaban los fuegos artificiales. Recordó los fines de años anteriores en los que lo había pasado para nada bien. Sintió como dos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura y sonrió instantáneamente. Volteó el rostro para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos avellana de Blaine.

- Kurt...

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó, completamente hechizado por sus orbes verdes.

- Te perdono. Por todo. - El menor abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo como un peso insoportable desaparecía de su pecho. - Ya... ya no quiero que te culpes. Te entiendo. Entiendo que hayas hecho que pensaste que era mejor. - El castaño sonrió con fuerzas, y capturó sus labios en un beso de agradecimiento.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, ángel. - Susurró. - Feliz año nuevo.

- Feliz año nuevo, Blaine.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: **¡Hola, Ramers! Sé que me atrasé con la actualización, pero es que la escuela esta siendo muy pesada y me saca tiempo. Espero que les guste el cap, gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Nos estamos leyendo en #EELYLS 3

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: Él... Otra vez.**

19:00 P.M. Domingo.

El morocho observó el perfil del castaño, mientras caminaban por la calle, con el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas. Kurt siempre le había parecido un ángel, un dulce ángel que podía hacerlo más feliz que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Soltó un suspiro sin poder contenerse, y Kurt volteó a verlo con una ceja, esa hermosa ceja, alzada.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? - Preguntó, con una sonrisita y un leve rubor en las mejillas. Blaine negó con la cabeza y siguió observándolo embobado. El castaño soltó una risita y se acercó a él un poco más, tomándolo de la mano e inclinándose sobre su oído. - Se te cae la baba, dulzura. - Blaine se rió, mordiéndose el labio.

- Tu culpa. - Kurt le sonrió con cariño, y dejó un beso rápido sobre sus labios. - ¿Quieres dejar la guitarra en tu apartamento? - Preguntó, tirando de su mano para que avanzara.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. El ojiazul había pasado a buscarlo luego de sus clases, ya que habían acordado salir a pasear un rato ellos dos solos. Ninguno de los dos mencionó la verdadera razón de la salida, pero ambos lo sabían. Era primero de Enero y se cumplían cinco años y seis meses desde la primera vez que se habían visto. Para los dos era una tradición hacer algo el primer día de cada mes, y Blaine estaba completamente seguro de que, incluso si no terminaban juntos en el futuro, lo seguirían haciendo.

Santana se había llevado a pasear a los niños junto con Elaine, así que ellos tenían la noche libre. Caminaron de la mano por las calles iluminadas de Nueva York, directo al Central Park. En cuanto llegaron, no tardaron en encontrar un lugar bajo un árbol y se acostaron sobre el césped, en silencio, solo observando el cielo plagado de estrellas.

Blaine volteó su rostro y le acomodó un mechón del flequillo que se había caído sobre su frente. Kurt parpadeó varias veces, como sacado de un transe y lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo darte algo? - El castaño alzó las cejas con curiosidad y asintió.

- ¿Qué?

- Una canción. - El menor sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. Blaine se incorporó y atrajo su guitarra hacia él, tocando algunos acordes para probar. Miró al castaño con fijeza y le mandó un beso, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Carraspeó levemente, y empezó a tocar.

Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between? (¿Estoy dormido? ¿Estoy despierto? ¿O algo entre medio?  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me (No puedo creer que estés aquí, recostado a mi lado.)  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined (¿O acaso soñé que estábamos perfectamente entrelazados?)  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine (Como ramas en un árbol o ramitas atrapadas en una vid.)

Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss (Como todos esos días y semanas y meses que traté de robarte un beso.)  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this, (Y todas esas noches sin dormir y esos días en los que soñaba imaginando esto.)  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the _boy_ (Yo solo soy la víctima que al final obtuvo al chico)  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world. (Y no me avergüenza decírselo al mundo)

Truly, madly, deeply, I am (Verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente, estoy)  
Foolishly, completely fallin' (Neciamente, completamente cayendo)  
And somehow, you caved all my walls in (T de alguna manera tú derribaste todas mis paredes)  
So baby, say you'll always keep me (Así que cariño, di que siempre me mantendrás)  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you (Verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente enamorado de ti)  
In love with you. (Enamorado de ti.)

Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed (¿Debería llevarte un café y granola a la cama?)  
And wake you up with all the words I still haven't said? (¿Y despertarte con todas las palabras que aún no te he dicho?)  
And tender touches, just to show you how I feel (Y acariciarte tiernamente para demostrarte como me siento)  
Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal? (¿O debería actuar interesante, como si no fuera la gran cosa?)

Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this (Ojalá pudiera congelar este momento, encuadrarlo y quedarnos así.)  
I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it (Pondré este día en "Replay" y lo reviviré)  
'Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same (Porque aquí está la trágica verdad, si tú no sientes lo mismo)  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name. (Mi corazón caerá cada vez que alguien mencione tu nombre)

Truly, madly, deeply, I am (Verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente, estoy)  
Foolishly, completely fallin' (Neciamente, completamente cayendo)  
And somehow, you caved all my walls in (T de alguna manera tú derribaste todas mis paredes)  
So baby, say you'll always keep me (Así que cariño, di que siempre me mantendrás)  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you (Verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente enamorado de ti)

I hope I'm not a casualty, (Espero no ser una víctima)  
Hope you won't get up and leave (Espero que cuando despiertes no te vayas)  
I don't mean that much to you (Puede no significar mucho para ti)  
But to me it's everything, everything. (Pero para mí lo es todo, todo.)

Truly, madly, deeply, I am (Verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente, estoy)  
Foolishly, completely fallin' (Neciamente, completamente cayendo)  
And somehow, you caved all my walls in (T de alguna manera tú derribaste todas mis paredes)  
So baby, say you'll always keep me (Así que cariño, di que siempre me mantendrás)  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you (Verdaderamente, locamente, profundamente enamorado de ti)  
In love with you (Enamorado de ti)  
In love with you (Enamorado de ti)

El castaño no podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro. Se incorporó y lo atrajo por la nuca, uniendo sus labios en un beso lento, jugando con sus lenguas, suspirando al sentir el aro de Blaine rozando la pared interior de su boca.

- Amo que me cantes. - Le susurró contra los labios. Blaine sonrió y abrió los ojos, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada, amando cada lugar en donde las pestañas de Kurt tocaban la piel de sus pálidas mejillas.

- Tengo otra cosa. - Se estiró, sin despegarse del otro, y rebuscó en el estuche de su guitarra. Kurt bajó los ojos a sus manos, y soltó una risa.

- Una rosa. - Blaine le guiñó un ojo. - Hmm... déjame recordar... Una rosa blanca significa amor puro, feliz y para siempre. - Kurt bajó los ojos, y acarició los pétalos con la yema de los dedos.

- Te enseñé bien. - El menor asintió distraídamente, y volvió a subir su mirada a la de Blaine.

El corazón del mayor empezó a latir frenéticamente y sus manos a temblar, mientras su respiración se dificultada. Conocía esa mirada. La recordaba perfectamente. Era la que había estado ahí la primera vez que le había dicho que lo amaba. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a los labios de Kurt, quien los había entreabierto, pero nada salió de ellos.

El menor apartó la mirada con el seño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Blaine también conocía ese gesto perfectamente, lo hacía cuando estaba enojado consigo mismo. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a juntar sus frentes.

Tal vez no lo pudiera decir, pero Blaine había entendido perfectamente, y su corazón no podía arder en euforia más que en ese momento.

* * *

16:00 P.M. Viernes.

El morocho dejó un plato de galletas sobre la mesita ratona y este fue rápidamente atacado por Will y Eli. Kurt soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. Blaine tomó asiento a su lado, tratando de ver que era lo que estaba dibujando, pero el menor corrió la hoja antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- No se vale, quiero ver. - Kurt negó con la cabeza y le sacó la lengua.

- No, tú ve a decorar tu casa. - El morocho frunció el seño.

- ¿Que tiene mi departamento? - El castaño levantó las cejas y lo miró.

- Es muy... impersonal. Lo único que dice que vives ahí son mis dibujos, pero luego... parece como si no fuera tu hogar.

- No es mi hogar. - Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y tragó duro ante la fría respuesta del morocho. Blaine soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. - Lo siento, ya sabes... tema delicado. - El castaño asintió de forma titubeante. Blaine entrecerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza en el asiento del sillón. - Siempre he querido estar aquí en Nueva York y creo que esa parte de mí esta soldada, pero no me siento cómodo. Es algo a como me sentía antes, cuando vivía en la casa que había sido de mi padre. Ya sabes... que solo era un lugar donde dormir, no un verdadero hogar.

- Pero en Ohio...

- Oh, sí, en nuestro pent-house de Ohio si me sentía bien. - Asintió el morocho. - Gracias a ti mayormente. - Blaine se encogió de hombros. - Sé que encontré el lugar dónde siento que debo estar - Lo miró de reojo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. - y también encontré a la persona a la que le pertenezco, solo que aún no encontré mi verdadero hogar.

- ¿Y cómo lo imaginas? - Blaine frunció el seño y miró fijamente el techo unos instantes. Estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Santana entró por ella cargada de bolsas, seguida de cerca por Elaine y los Warblers.

- ¡Regalos para mis bebés! - Exclamó la morocha, y Blaine sonrió ante la cara de espanto de Kurt.

- ¿Más? - El castaño soltó un suspiro y miró a Blaine con pánico.

* * *

15:00 P.M. Miércoles.

Kurt entró en el Audi con una ceja alzada. Blaine lo había ido a buscar sin haberlo llamado antes, sorprendiéndolo cuando le pidió a los niños si se podían quedar con los Warblers por unas horas. El morocho parecía algo nervioso mientras se subía al auto y comenzaba a manejar, adentrándose por lugares de Nueva York que Kurt aún no conocía.

- ¿Vamos muy lejos?

- No, no está tan lejos. - El castaño lo miró fijo, diciéndole con la mirada que continuara, pero el morocho no abrió la boca.

- ¿Es una sorpresa? - Blaine ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros.

- No, sí... No lo sé... En realidad, en la respuesta a la pregunta que no te contesté el viernes pasado. Por lo menos en parte. - Kurt y frunció el seño, tratando de recordar qué era lo que le había preguntado.- La encontré hace unos años... cuando iba todos los días al aeropuerto. - El menor bajó la mirada y jugueteó con sus manos de manera incómoda.

Blaine apartó una mano del volante y le apretó la rodilla con cariño. Kurt se relajó levemente, y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de Blaine, acariciándole la piel, y disfrutando de ver el contraste de sus pieles.

El resto del viaje la pasaron en silencio, con la radio encendida y la música radiándolos. Una media hora después, el auto estacionó, tomando desprevenido al castaño. Kurt miró a sus alrededores, pero no vio nada de otro mundo.

- Ven. - Blaine se apeó del auto y cruzó hasta su puerta para abrirla, Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese conocido gesto de caballerosidad.

Caminaron calle abajo, mientras el menor miraba a su alrededor, observando las casas. Blaine se acercó a una en particular con un hermoso frente de ladrillo rojo, una corta escalerita de madera, así como la puerta oscura. Había una enredadera verde pegada a la pared, que le daba un toque antiguo.

- Wow, que linda. - Blaine sonrió, y Kurt advirtió la manera en que le brillaban los ojos. Avanzó y tocó la puerta un par de veces, esta se abrió y una mujer joven con un traje de alguna empresa abrió la puerta.

- Hola, Lindsay. - La saludó Blaine con un apretón de manos. - Él es Kurt, mi... - Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. - prometido. - El castaño pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ponían rojas. La joven le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Pasen, ¿aún no has decidido? - Preguntó, mientras entraban en el interior.

- Estoy en eso, quiero que Kurt la vea primero. - La joven asintió y salió de la casa para dejarlos solos.

Kurt paseó su mirada por alrededor. El recibidor no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, tenía la medida exacta para que cupiera una escalera de madera clara, pegada a la pared y varias puertas que iban a otras habitaciones. El piso era alfombrado y de un color rojo oscuro, que hacía contraste contra las paredes color crema.

Blaine lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la siguiente habitación, con la excitación de un niño de cinco años que quiere que su padre vea un dibujo nuevo. La sala de estar sí era algo grande, y tenía grandes ventanales por donde entraba el sol a raudales. El piso era de madera y las paredes estaban tapizadas con un color marrón oscuro.

- ¿Es una casa en venta? - Preguntó, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia, ya que no había ningún mueble que la decorara. Blaine asintió con una sonrisa enorme.

- Sí, es espaciosa, está bien iluminada y no está lejos del centro. - Sonrió y lo guió hasta una esquina, justo debajo de una ventana de modo de que estaba increíblemente iluminada. - Había pensado poner un piano aquí - Dijo, con los ojos brillantes. - Y una biblioteca contra la pared de allá. - Señaló un tramo de pared desnuda. - Algunos sillones, un televisor, mi guitarra... - El morocho lo fue llevando por toda la casa, señalando los lugares donde quería poner algunas cosas. Finalmente volvieron al recibidor y siguieron escaleras arriba, donde había varias puertas. El morocho señaló la que estaba más cerca de la escalera. - Will y Eli pueden quedarse allí, y cuando crezcan hay otra habitación para que tengan cada uno. Esa sería la mía, y esta sería para mi estudio. - Sonrió, y volteó a verlo con expresión entusiasta. - ¿Qué dices?

Kurt estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando todo como para responder. Recorrió el lugar una vez más con la mirada y se fijó en que el morocho se había olvidado de una puerta.

- ¿Y esa? - La señaló, era la última de todo el pasillo. Blaine volteó y su sonrisa decayó unos segundos. Lo guió hasta allí, y abrió la puerta, invitándolo a pasar. El menor abrió los ojos como platos al ver el interior.

Era una habitación mediana, con paredes blancas y el suelo alfombrado de color crema, pero la pared del fondo, que no lindaba con ninguna otra, en realidad era un enorme ventanal con la vista al jardín trasero. El castaño se acercó, el sol llenaba la habitación y la calentaba. El pequeño jardincito trasero tenía un árbol bastante grande, y el césped furiosamente verde.

- Esta... Bueno, cuando aún pensaba, o trataba de convencerme a mí mismo, de que volverías... Decidí que esta podía ser tuya. Ya sabes, un lugar en dónde poder diseñar y dibujar. Me habías dicho que tu madre y tú dibujaban juntos mientras el sol iluminaba la sala. Supuse que te gustaría... - Kurt asintió, ya que no confiaba en su voz para hablar sin quebrarse. Blaine le rodeó la cintura en un abrazo y descansó su barbilla en el hombro del menor.- Es un poco grande para mí solo, pero estoy seguro de que los Warblers la van a llenar enseguida. Hace mucho tiempo que ya tengo el dinero, pero no me decidía...

- Hazlo. Cómprala. Es hermosa. Es... - Sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y volteó el rostro para poder verlo. - es igual que tú. No muy grande, no muy pequeña, llena de luz y acogedora. - El morocho se ruborizó levemente, y le besó la mejilla con cariño.

- Entonces lo haré, pero solo si tú me ayudas a decorarla, como sabrás, yo soy pésimo. - El menor soltó una risita y asintió.

- Prometido.

* * *

19:00 P.M. Viernes.

Jeff saludó a Nick por las puertas de vidrio, el morocho lo esperaba en el auto. Se volteó hacía el mostrador del hospital y le pidió la planilla que tenía que firmar antes de irse a la secretaria. Vio de reojo como alguien se paraba a su lado, en el momento en que estaba a punto de irse.

- Jake Stevens. - El rubio sintió como se tensaba todo su cuerpo. Miró de reojo al joven, que parecía estar apurado por irse y miraba a la secretaria con el seño fruncido. Jake tomó su celular y marcó un número, llevándose el auricular al oído.

Jeff se entretuvo con unos panfletos, haciendo que los leía, mientras aguzaba el oído.

- Hey... - Hubo una pausa. - Me retrasé un poco con un paciente, llegaré un poco tarde ¿Te importa? - Otra pausa. La secretaria le entregó la ficha. Jeff se mordió el labio, deseando que no se fuera. - Si quieres podemos cambiarlo a mañana. - Jake frunció el seño, disgustado con la idea. - Esta bien, nos vemos mañana dónde siempre. No llegues tarde como la última vez o me iré. - Le advirtió antes de colgar, y mandarle un mirada extraña a Jeff. - ¿Te conozco?

El rubio abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Jake frunció el seño y se encogió de hombros. El rubio salió disparado a la salida, subiéndose al auto de su novio rápidamente. Nick se acercó para besarlo, pero vio el ceño fruncido que se había formado en su frente.

- ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué tardaste?

- Blaine tenía razón. Por lo menos en una cosa. - Nick lo miró sin entender nada. - Es la misma persona que la vez anterior.

- ¿Me parece a mí o me estoy perdiendo de algo? - El rubio sonrió levemente.

- Vamos al lo de Blaine, tengo que decirle algo.

* * *

17:00 P.M. Domingo.

- ... y entonces se me ocurrió la idea de que tal vez era la misma persona. Si puedo ir y preguntarle hace cuánto está con Jake, entonces sabré si el imbécil lo engañó o no. - Concluyó Blaine, mirando a los Warblers con las manos entrelazadas. - ¿Que dicen?

Thad tenía el seño fruncido al igual que Wes, mientras Nick lo miraba con mirada pensativa. Jeff estaba sentado al lado de su novio, jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

- Espera, no lo entiendo. - dijo finalmente Nick. - El viernes Jeff te dijo que ayer se juntarían ¿Por qué no lo seguiste o algo entonces?

- Quiero estar completamente seguro de que es la misma persona. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "Uno es accidente, dos es coincidencia, tres es patrón." - Nick asintió. - ¿Les parece que es un poco arriesgado?

- ¿No estás un poco obsesionado con esto? - Preguntó Thad. - Digo, lo de las llamadas, los mensajes, Jeff espiándolo, ¿planeas seguirlo y preguntarle a su supuesto amante hace cuánto que se acuesta con él? - El morocho hizo una mueca y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? - Preguntó Wes, serio. - ¿Piensas que Kurt se olvidará de él y te elegirá a ti? - El morocho subió el rostro con expresión dolida.

- ¡Claro que no! No hago esto por mí, sino por Kurt.

- ¿Y no crees que Kurt sea capaz de manejar la situación él solo? No es un niño, y no es la primera vez que lo engañan. - Blaine fulminó a Thad con la mirada.

- ¡Exacto! Y tal vez ustedes no lo recuerden, pero yo no voy a olvidar la mirada de odio y sufrimiento que vi en sus ojos cuándo se lo dije. Como si se le hubiera roto una parte importante de sí mismo. Pero sobre todo, verlo llorar, ver cómo me miraba... con decepción... - Bajó la mirada, y soltó un suspiro. - Sé que estoy un poco... bien, muy obsesionado con esto. Pero es que no quiero que él tenga esa mirada otra vez, incluso si no dirigida a mí. No quiero que mi ángel sufra.

Los Warblers lo miraron con expresión triste. Blaine sintió una mano consoladora sobre el hombro y levantó la cabeza. Thad le sonrió y asintió.

- Entonces te ayudaremos con lo que quieras. Ya sabes que para hacer idioteces estamos nosotros. - Blaine soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza de forma divertida.

* * *

21:00 P.M. Sábado.

El menor abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido y se sorprendió de ver a Blaine con cara sonriente y unas llaves colgando de su mano. El morocho pasó al interior y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- La compré. - El castaño tardó unos segundos en entenderlo.

- ¿La casa? - Exclamó con una sonrisa. Blaine asintió entusiasmado y se dejó caer en el sillón con poca elegancia. El ojiazul se sentó a su lado y lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

- Sí, decidí ir decorándola de a poco, y cuándo esté completamente lista me mudaré de manera definitiva. Por eso vine.

- ¿Quieres empezar a decorarla ahora? - Preguntó con una ceja alzada. - ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? Además tengo a los niños en el baño.

- No, ahora no. Estoy muy cansado, hoy las clase se extendieron más de lo normal. Pero si quería pedirte un favor. - Sacó su celular, y buscó algo en él, pasándoselo cuando lo hubo encontrado. Kurt observó con curiosidad la foto de una de las paredes de la sala de estar. - ¿Puedes hacerme un mural allí? - El menor alzó as cejas y lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Un mural? ¿De qué?

- No lo sé, en realidad quería que lo pensaras tú, o no lo pensaras... Siempre dijiste que tus mejores dibujos los hiciste sin pensar en lo que querías hacer. - El menor abrió la boca varias veces, pero no lograba hablar.

- Pero... Nunca dibujé algo tan grande. Y la pintura...

- Yo te conseguiré todo lo que quieras. - se apresuró a decir el morocho. Kurt volvió a observar la foto con una mueca de incertidumbre. - Vamos, confío en ti, te saldrá hermoso. - El castaño sonrió levemente y asintió.

- Bien, lo haré. - Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso rápido de agradecimiento.

- ¡Genial! Gracias, amor. - El castaño se ruborizó al escucharlo llamarlo así.- Luego dime si tienes algún momento libre, así te paso a buscar. - El menor asintió y se recostó sobre su hombro.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

- Me encantaría. - El menor cerró los ojos y dejó que el morocho le acariciara la mejilla con cariño. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Blaine se removió levemente, algo incómodo. - ¿Cómo estás con Jake? ¿Lo sigues viendo? - Kurt e levantó y lo miró con expresión dudosa.

- Sí, a veces pasa por mi trabajo y salimos a tomar un café ¿Por qué? - Blaine se encogió de hombros y apartó su mirada.

- Curiosidad. - Kurt alzó una ceja, sabiendo que le ocultaba algo. Blaine soltó un suspiro y puso cara culpable. - Hey, tengo que saber cómo le va a mi competencia.

- ¿Competencia? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. - Esto no es una competencia. - Blaine rodó los ojos.

- Es una forma de decir, Kurt. Solo bromeaba. - El menor no cambió su expresión de enojo. Blaine se acomodó mejor en el asiento y lo miró. - ¿Qué?

- Nada, solo que no me gusta que lo llames así. No es como si fuera un premio. - Blaine lo miró de manera exasperada.

- ¡Claro que no lo eres, Kurt! - El menor soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, es que... no lo sé. Fue raro escucharlo viniendo de ti. Antes, con Chanlder nunca...

- Era diferente. Él no era una competencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que con él, incluso cuando yo pensaba que lo querías, sabía que no era del todo verdad. Estaba seguro de lo que sentías por mí. - Kurt frunció el seño.

- ¿Dices que Chandler no era una competencia para ti porque yo te quería? - Blaine asintió. - Yo te quiero ahora también.

- No estás seguro. - Soltó, de forma algo ruda. Kurt tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás algo dolido.

- Sabes por todo lo que pasé. Necesito tiempo.- Blaine se pasó las manos por el rostro, y debió la mirada, pero Kurt pudo ver como sus ojos se había aguado. El morocho se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta, seguido rápidamente por el castaño. - Blaine. - Lo llamó con seriedad. - No seas infantil.

- ¿Infantil? - Se volvió hacia él, y el menor se encogió de dolor al ver la tristeza en sus ojos. - Kurt no sabes todo lo que estoy tratando de no molestarte, de no presionarte, de darte todo el espacio que necesitas. Pero cada vez que me pides tiempo, cada vez que dudas al decirme que me quieres, mi paciencia se agota y mi corazón muere. Sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero no creas que es fácil para mí. - Soltó un suspiro y se limpió la solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. - Creo que es mejor que me vaya, estoy muy cansado de todo esto y no quiero pelear otra vez.

Blaine se inclinó y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

23:00 P.M. Jueves.

El morocho agarró su teléfono celular que sonaba, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de su departamento.

- Hola, Jeff ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó, soltando un gruñido al caérsele las carpetas que llevaba encima al suelo.

- Lo escuché, debo decir que me gané una mirada extraña de la secretaria, pero lo logré. - Blaine frunció el ceño.

- Si dejas de hablar en códigos tal vez te podría entender.

- A Jake, imbécil. - Blaine se puso rígido y esperó a que el otro continuara. - El sábado se encontrará, supongo que es la misma persona, porque mencionó su encuentro anterior. Me fijé en los registros del hospital y él termina su turno a las nueve de la noche, y quedó con esa persona a las nueve y media. - Blaine sonrió.

- Bien hecho, Watson.

- "Bien hecho" las pelotas, Sherlock, tu invitas la próxima cena. - Blaine rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

- Hecho. Gracias, Jeff.

- De nada. Ahora si me disculpas, este Watson tiene que ir a investigar profundamente a su novio.

- ¡No quiero saber! - Exclamó, y escuchó la risa de Jeff antes de que cortara.

Negó con la cabeza, y guardó el celular. Abrió la puerta de su departamento, y caminó a oscuras hasta la cocina. Abrió la heladera y sacó el jugo, dándose la vuelta para buscar un vaso, y encontrándose con algo que no había estado ahí cuando se había ido.

Caminó hasta la mesada y acarició los pétalos blancos de la rosa con el ceño fruncido. Tomó la pequeña tarjeta que había a un costado y la leyó.

_Dulzura: No sabes cuánto siento no poder decirlo con palabras, pero espero que esta rosa ayude a que sepas lo que siento._

_- Tu ángel._

Blaine sonrió y se inclinó para sentir su aroma, con el corazón latiéndole felizmente sobre su pecho.

* * *

11:00 P.M. Sábado.

El morocho soltó un suspiro de frustración y miró su reloj una vez más. Estaba sentado, recostado contra una de las paredes del motel al que había seguido a Jake, cerca de la habitación en donde se encontraba.

Cada minuto que pasaba, más estúpido se sentía por estar allí, pero no había llegado tan lejos para irse ahora. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a jugar con su celular, esperando que no tardara mucho más o se volvería loco de aburrimiento y curiosidad.

De improviso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse en una esquina para que no lo viera. Jake salió de ella con la camisa fuera de los pantalones, y los primeros botones desabrochados. Blaine lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las escaleras y salió al exterior. Entonces volvió a la habitación y se mantuvo parado frente a ella, mirando la puerta con expresión nerviosa. Su plan era la estupidez más grande que podría haber pensado jamás.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, lo hacía por Kurt. Al menos debía tratar de sonsacarle algo al que estaba ahí adentro. Abrió la puerta despacio, y miró al centro de la habitación. Un joven con el pelo entre el castaño y el rubio se hallaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, vestido únicamente con una camisa blanca y unos bóxers. Blaine frunció el ceño y le recorrió las piernas con extrañeza. Le parecían extrañamente familiares.

Entonces el hombre apartó sus manos de su rostro y Blaine no pudo evitar soltar un jadeó, delatando su presencia. El joven levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos al verlo.

- ¿B-Blaine?

- ¿Sebastian?

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Truly, madly, deeply **de One Direction. Cambié el "girl" por "boy" :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:**¡Wow, tres semanas sin actualizar nada! Perdón, pero es que últimamente el colegio es una pesadilla, y la cabeza me explota (Literalmente) de manera en que no puedo hacer más que frustrarme porque el dolor me bloquea el cerebro. Por suerte ahora se me pasó bastante y pude escribir el cap. 12. Es muuuuy cortito, lo sé, pero no me atrevía a extenderlo más y cometer errores en el curso de la historia o la narración, así que espero que comprendan. Sé que en realidad tendría que haber actualizado #EELYLS, pero se me dio por escribir primero #RAM, así que supongo que en cuanto puedo voy a actualizar el otro.

Gracias por los comentarios, los favs y todos los follows, ustedes son la causa por la que esta historia sigue. Los amo 3

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: Un par de corazones rotos.**

11:30 P.M. Sábado.

- Todo empezó hace unos cuatro o cinco años, no logro recordarlo bien. Sé que fue unos meses después de dejar Ohio. Me había resfriado y volaba de fiebre por pasar mucho tiempo en las calles un día de mucha lluvia.

»Cuando estaba en el hospital, me encontré con él. Se me acercó a hablar para pasar el rato, y conversamos varias horas. Sin darme cuenta, lo estaba invitando a tomar un café. Y pocas semanas después ya había caído a sus pies. Era encantador, divertido, le gustaba la música y comenzamos a compartir mañanas y tardes... Días completos.

»Las noches no se hicieron esperar. Ambos somos apasionados, y no duramos más de un mes sin tocarnos. Luego de eso empezamos a hacerlo más seguido, todos los días. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era medianamente feliz, era como si hubiese dejado todo atrás. Todo lo que viví en Ohio, lo malo, hubiera desaparecido de mí.

»Por varios meses me pregunté por qué él en particular me atraía, tenía a muchos hombres más hermosos y con mejor cuerpo detrás mío, pero yo no podía pensar en otra persona. Luego de un tiempo demasiado largo, comprendí la razón. Se parecía mucho a ti.

»No físicamente claro. Pero si en la forma de ser, algo dominante pero dulce, siempre atento a que las personas a su alrededor rieran, con una sonrisa encantadora. Veía muchas cosas tuyas en él, y... tal vez eso es lo que me llevó a caer más y más en algo que yo me había prohibido.

»Sé que te hice muchas cosas, Blaine. Te hice sufrir, a ti y a Kurt, y sé que tal vez no me creas, pero lo siento. No tienes idea de cuánto. Solo... ¿Recuerdas la vez en que Kurt me preguntó si te quería y yo dije que no? Mentí.

»Tenía miedo, Blaine. Me enamoré de tus ojos tan hermosos e hipnotizantes que no me di cuenta que no me miraban a mí. No quería salir herido, siempre me habías atraído, pero podía sentir como había algo más... algo de amor. Y luego empecé a ver como lo mirabas a él. Era diferente, incluso antes de que comenzaran a ser algo, tú lo mirabas distinto. Me volví loco. No soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, siento que me hacen débil. Algo que siempre admiré de Kurt fue su facilidad de no tener miedo de decirte lo que sentía.

»Hice... cosas horribles para que dejaran de estar juntos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo único que hacía era unirlos más. Verlos felices me lastimaba como no puedes imaginar, saber que no podía tenerte. Tal vez no lo entiendas... Es como si te tuviera a un lado mío, encerrado en una caja de cristal a la cual no puedo acceder. Estabas tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos...

»¿Recuerdas esa noche en la que...? Era siempre Kurt el que me hablaba, me decía que eras de él, que no iba a tenerte, que solo era una zorra, y la verdad sus palabras no significaban nada, porque él no significaba nada para mí. Pero esa noche, fuiste tú el que hablaste. Recuerdo tus palabras perfectamente, como si las tuviera gravadas en la mente y fuera totalmente incapaz de deshacerme de ellas: _"__Algún día te vas a enamorar de alguien que lo único que quiera de ti va a ser tu habilidad en la cama y ese día, Fabrey, espero que sufras."_

»Supongo que te sentirás satisfecho, o en realidad no. Te conozco lo suficiente como para sabe que aunque en ese momento me lo dijiste desde el fondo de tu corazón, ahora te sientes culpable.

»Sí, Blaine. Me enamoré, por segunda vez. De Jake. Al principio el mismo miedo irracional a expresar lo que sentía volvió, pero luego recordé que esto no era Ohio... y que él no eras tú. Cuando me decidí, después de años de guardarme el sentimiento para mí mismo, Jake cambió.

»Se volvió distante, más manipulador, dominante... Estaba obsesionado. Cuando ya no soporté más no saber qué le sucedía le pregunté, y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Había conocido a otra persona, no se quien, alguien especial dijo él. Más especial que yo. Los años que habíamos pasado juntos se destruyeron de un plumazo.

»Me empezó a ignorar, no nos veíamos, yo trataba de ir a verlo, pero nunca lo encontraba. Ya me había rendido a volver a verlo, cuando él me llamó, dijo que me quería ver. Recuerdo haber sonreído y pensado que había sido un pequeño capricho.

»Esa noche nos encontramos en un hotel y me contó que quería estar con la otra persona. Que quería que dejásemos de ser novios, pero que no nos dejásemos de ver. Yo... me sorprendí. Por lo poco que recuerdo de esa noche, creo que el chico con el que sale no quiere tener relaciones y Jake no es alguien que pueda aguantar meses de celibato. Apenas una semana.

»Para vergüenza mía, acepté. Prefería tenerlo de algún modo a no tenerlo en absoluto. Luego de más de nueve meses me estoy cuestionando si esto es lo mejor para mí, lo que realmente quiero. Tal vez soy lento para confirmar mis sentimientos, pero una vez que lo hago es muy difícil que deje escapar al causante, como supongo que sabrás de primera mano.

»Yo... no sé qué hacer, Blaine. - En ese punto su voz se quebró y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas de manera desesperada. - Quiero que deje de dolerme, pero... lo quiero. Después de todo lo sigo queriendo.

La sala se quedó en silencio después de más de una hora de haber sido llenada con la temblorosa voz de Sebastian. Blaine lo miraba entre horrorizado y triste. Se deslizó por el borde del colchón, acercándose más a él y lo abrazó, sonriendo ligeramente al sentir la sorpresa en el cuerpo del otro.

El joven Fabrey le devolvió el abrazo con creces. Se aferró a él como un náufrago se aferraría a una balsa.

- Siento que hayas pasado por todo eso, Seb. En verdad lo siento. - Sebastian negó con la cabeza, y enterró su rostro en el cuello del morocho.

- No lo sientas. Después de todo lo que te hice, me lo merecía. - Blaine soltó un suspiro y lo abrazó más fuerte, pasando su mano de arriba a abajo por su espalda. Sebastian levantó la mirada y por unos instantes que parecieron interminables se mantuvieron la mirada. - Ayúdame... - Susurró. - Ayúdame a olvidarlo, Blaine. Por favor... solo... una vez. - El morocho desvió sus ojos a los labios del castaño y tragó saliva con dificultad.

Podía sentir como el rostro del otro se acercaba al suyo, y por alguna extraña razón, no lo detuvo. Sus labios colisionaron con fuerza, y ambos soltaron un gemido ahogado. Blaine cerró los ojos y hundió su manos en el pelo del otro, apretando sus cabellos casi de forma dolorosa. Sebastian lo atrajo de la nuca, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por el pecho de Blaine de forma suave, una caricia dulce.

En un rincón de su mente, Blaine sabía que el joven nunca lo había tratado así antes, no con tanta delicadeza. Otra, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era solo por Sebastian, también era por él. Entendía a Fabrey, sabía lo que era el dolor de querer tanto a una persona que no podías tener completamente.

Su lengua paladeó agua salada y por un segundo se preguntó de cuál de los dos eran las lágrimas. Su espalda colisionó con el colchón y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Sebastian sobre él. Sus bocas no podían dejar de tocarse, sus manos se resbalaban por el cuerpo del otro entre la extrañeza y el cariño.

El morocho sentía que no era suficiente. Nada era suficiente.

Nadie podía remplazar a Kurt.

Se separó jadeando y colocó ambas manos en el pecho del otro para detenerlo. Sebastian lo observó con ojos humedecidos, mientras Blaine recuperaba el aliento.

- No puedo... - Jadeó casi sin voz. Fabrey desvió la mirada algo apenado pero asintió y se separó de él, volviéndose a sentar. Blaine lo imitó, pero aún así lo tomó de la mano en gesto conciliador. - Lo siento, Seb. No puedo.

- Hay alguien más ¿verdad? - Blaine lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Te conozco más bien de lo que crees. - El morocho sonrió de lado y acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Sebastian. - ¿Que sucede?

- Es una larga historia.

- Sabes que no me moveré de aquí. - Blaine soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. - ¿Quién es?

- Creo que ya lo sabes. - Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que el cuerpo del castaño se puso rígido.

- ¿Kurt? - Preguntó Sebastian con algo de asombro. - ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

- Siempre

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: **¡Hi, Rammers! Pasaron dos semanas (y unos días) y ya estoy acá otra vez :D Espero que les guste el cap, y muuuuchas gracias por todos lo reviews 3

¿Qué les parece si antes de mi próxima publicación de #RAM (en decir, dentro de dos semanas) el fic llega a los** 500 reviews** les doy un premio por ser los más hermosos lectores del mundo? Ustedes elijan entre: **Doble capítulo de #RAM**,** One-Shot nuevo** o la** continuación de "Odio Amarte"**, díganme en los comentarios qué es lo que quieren y el que tenga más votos (si se cumple la meta) lo hago :D

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: Tiempo...**

- Blaine, esta es la peor idea que podrías haber tenido en toda tu vida.

El morocho negó con la cabeza y miró a Sebastian con ojos suplicantes.

- No me creerá a mi.- El joven Fabrey soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y a mí sí? ¡Oh, claro! Porque yo soy una de las personas favoritas de Kurt. - Blaine abrió la boca varias veces y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, con expresión derrotada.

- No se me ocurre nada más. Sé que Kurt quiere algo a Jake, y ese algo seguramente hará que crea que yo le miento. La única persona que no estaba metido en esto...

- ... Hasta ahora.

- ... Eres tú. - Prosiguió Blaine, como si no hubiera notado la interrupción del otro. - Y si le cuentas todo lo que me contaste a mí, tal vez me crea. - Sebastian lo miró de arriba a abajo y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Sabe que probablemente todo esto termine en una gran disputa entre la princesa y yo?

- No le digas así. - Lo reprendió el morocho con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo siento, la costumbre. - Blaine rodó los ojos y se masajeó las sienes.

- Sí, créeme que sé que Kurt no se quedará callado. Atacará y tratará de desmentir cada una de las palabras que digas, pero luego de un tiempo comprenderá.

Sebastian se sentó a su lado y negó con la cabeza en modo derrotado, mientras empezaba a ponerse los pantalones.

- No puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer esto. - Blaine le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de gratitud.

- Yo te creo, Seb. Sé que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, y te perdono. Me tienes de tu lado. - Fabrey se mordió el labio y lo miró de reojo.

- Blaine, gracias, pero ¿estás seguro de esto? No por mí, sino por tú y Kurt. No es como si estuvieran en su mejor momento, y que tú aparezcas en su casa con la zorra que trató de separarlos hace cuatro años, y se está acostando con su actual no-novio, no me parece una buena forma de mejorar su relación.

El morocho soltó una risita nerviosa y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sebastian lo miró con ojos preocupados pero no dijo nada. Blaine tenía bastante claro que Kurt lo querría asesinar, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que se sentara a escucharlo al menos unos pocos minutos antes de que explotara la bomba.

- ¿Ellos son tus hijos? - Blaine levantó la vista y miró a Sebastian con curiosidad, quien sostenía una pequeña foto que Blaine reconoció como la que llevaba siempre en su bolsillo.

- Oh, sí, se me debe de haber caído. - Estiró la mano, pero el otro estaba demasiado ensimismado en la imagen y no se dio cuenta.

- Son hermosos, como sus padres. - El morocho levantó una ceja, medio ruborizado, y Sebastian rodó los ojos con diversión. - Oh, vamos, tal vez no sea el fan número uno de Kurt pero no soy ciego, era lindo antes, supongo que debe de estar más bueno ahora.

- Le dijiste que tenía cara de gay. - Sebastian sonrió aún más ante la cara de Blaine.

- Sí, y era verdad, ahora no lo sé, pero eso no le quita el atractivo. - El morocho negó con la cabeza, algo shockeado por sus palabras. - ¿Cómo se llaman?

- William y Elizabeth. - Sebastian abrió los ojos más de lo normal y volvió a mirar la fotografía antes de devolvérsela al morocho.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Sebastian de terminaba de vestir, y Blaine le mandaba un mensaje a Chandler, pidiéndole si podía llevarse a los niños por una hora ya que quería hablar con Kurt, y era mejor que ellos no estuvieran allí.

Cuando estaban preparándose para salir, Sebastian levantó la cabeza y le sonrió levemente.

- Kurt es una persona increíble. - Blaine levantó las cejas, sorprendido por la repentina declaración. - Ponerle William... Cuando sabía todo lo que significa para ti. - Blaine le sonrió y asintió. El joven caminó hasta su lado y le palmeó el hombro cariñosamente. - Te ama, Blaine. No lo dudes.

El morocho observó como Fabrey salía de la habitación y soltó un suspiro, deseando no ser el único que conociera al verdadero Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine soltó un suspiro y miró a Sebastian, el joven observó con aprensión la puerta frente a él y finalmente se encogió de hombros. El morocho sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, pasando al interior con vacilación, viendo de reojo como Sebastian lo seguía.

- ¿Kurt? - Lo llamó Blaine de forma algo temerosa. Le temblaban las manos del nerviosismo y tuvo que llevarlas a los bolsillos de su campera para que se detuviera.

- ¿Blaine? - La voz del castaño se escuchó desde el pasillo. - ¿Sucede algo? Chandler se llevó a los chicos a la casa de Jere, dijo que teníamos que... - Kurt se quedó paralizado en el arco que conectaba la sala con el pasillo, con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca.

Blaine miró a Sebastian que observaba a Kurt con una ceja alzada y su máscara de superioridad, y pasó su mirada al castaño. El ojiazul entrecerró apenas los ojos, pero fue gesto suficiente para que Blaine reaccionara a tiempo. Se adelantó rápidamente al tiempo que el joven avanzaba. Sebastian retrocedió alarmado ante el súbito ataque. El morocho rodeó al castaño con sus brazos, tratando de retenerlo.

- ¡Kurt! - Pero el más joven solo tenía ojos para Fabrey, ojos llenos de ira. - ¡Joder, Kurt, cálmate!

- ¿Qué demonios hace esta zorra en mi casa? - Gruñó el otro, sin dejar de forcejear contra el agarre de Blaine.

- Seb tiene...

- ¡¿Seb?! - Kurt dejó de intentar zafarse y lo miró como si no lo reconociera. Blaine lo tomó de los bíceps con fuerza, sin hacerle daño, y lo miró a los ojos.

- Sí. Seb. - Una afilada ceja se levantó, y Blaine tragó duro, reconociendo su cara de estar aguantando pegarle un puñetazo. - Debemos hablar. Los tres. - Kurt le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sebastian, quien parecía querer fundirse con la pared.

- No entiendo por qué lo trajiste aquí. - Blaine soltó un suspiro. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

- Ángel, tranquilo...

- No me llames así. - espetó con rudeza, antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía. Se tapó la boca con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

Blaine retrocedió un paso, como si le hubieran pegado una cachetada. Miró a Kurt con expresión rota antes de desviar sus ojos al suelo. Demasiado impresionado para hablar.

- No te enojes con él, imbécil. - Sebastian avanzó hasta donde estaban ellos, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine.

- No te metas, suricato.- Lo amenazó Kurt, mirando a Blaine de reojo.

- Es tarde para ello, estoy metido en vuestra relación desde que pusiste un pie en su vida. - El castaño se cruzó de brazos, fulminando por unos segundos la mano de Fabrey que aún seguía sobre Blaine. - Enójate conmigo, no con Blaine. Él solo quiere que sepas la verdad. - Kurt rodó los ojos, pero lo miró un leve deje de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué verdad?

- Jake. - Esta vez fue Blaine quien habló, con su voz nuevamente firme. - Él... él te está engañando, Kurt. - Trató de que las palabras sonaran lo más delicadas posibles, pero no lo logró.

El castaño lo miró sin expresión alguna por varios segundos, antes de pasar su vista a Sebastian.

- Si Jake está viendo a otra persona ahora no puedo reprocharle nada, y lo sabes Blaine. Nosotros también tenemos... algo.

- No, Kurt...

- Jake es mi amante desde hace más de cuatro años, princesa. - Soltó Sebastian con veneno, fulminándolo con la mirada. - Por segunda vez, me robaste a la única persona que quería.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, tragando duro y buscando los ojos de Blaine para que se lo negara.

- No, Jake... Sé que le cuesta pero no me haría eso.- Blaine lo observó con expresión triste.

- Lo siento, Kurt, pero ya lo escuchaste. Seb y él se han estado viendo desde antes de que te conociera. Él...

- ¿Y le crees? - Blaine cerró la boca y lo miró sin entender. - ¿Confías en él?

- No entiendo de qué hablas.

- ¿Después de toda la mierda que nos tiró sigues confiando en él? ¿Qué es lo que tiene para que siempre termines en sus brazos? ¿No te bastó todo lo que nos hizo para que permanezcamos separados?

- No lo conoces como yo, Kurt. - Su voz se había vuelto fría, estaba enojado. Enojado de que Kurt no pudiera concederle tiempo para explicarse.

- Oh, claro, me olvidaba. Tú lo conoces profundamente. - Los ojos de Blaine se habían llenado de lágrimas, sabía que Kurt iba a atacarlo, hacía eso cuando estaba herido, pero nunca creyó que llegara tan lejos.

- No puedo creer que me eches en cara eso justo ahora, Kurt. No después de todo lo que pasamos.

- ¡Y yo no puedo creer que sigas confiando es él! ¡En la persona que trató por todos los medios de evitar que estemos juntos!

- ¡No sé por qué te preocupas de esto ahora, ya que tú mismo, sin ayuda de nadie, lograste lo que él no logró! ¿O por quién crees que estamos separados? ¿Jake? Mi amor por ti es más fuerte que nada, y lo único que lo hace dudar es una persona. Tú. - Kurt se había paralizado, al igual que Sebastian. Las palabras quemaban la garganta de Blaine, al igual que las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero no podía dejar de hablar, no ahora que había empezado. - ¿No puedo confiar en Sebastian? ¿Y en quién puedo confiar, Kurt?

- Blaine... - La voz del castaño salió temblorosa. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- ¿En ti? Dices que no puedo confiar en él por lo que nos hizo ¿Entonces, como quieres que confíe en ti luego de lo que me hiciste? - El morocho vio como algo se rompía muy en el interior de los ojos de Kurt, pero no le importó. Por una vez en su vida, quería dejar de anteponer la felicidad de otras personas sobre la suya propia. - ¿No le crees? Bien. Pero yo no miento. Sabes que no lo haría jamás. - Se dio media vuelta, tomando a Sebastian del brazo y guiándolo fuera del apartamento. - Adiós, Kurt. - Susurró.

Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Sebastian observaba como el morocho se paseaba de arriba a abajo en su apartamento. Ya había roto varios vasos, un plato y tirado un lámpara por el camino, así que decidió que lo mejor era estarse alejado hasta que se calmara. Cosa que estaba esperando hacía más de una hora.

Blaine se detuvo, por primera vez en toda la noche, en el medio del salón y sus hombros cayeron con pesadez. Sebastian se despegó de la pared y se acercó a él, sabiendo que no se venía nada bueno. El morocho alzó la vista, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, y clavó sus ojos en él.

- Blaine...

- No debí haberle dicho eso. No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso. - Susurró con la voz partida, dos lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. - ¡Dios, Kurt se siente horrible por eso y yo se lo restregué en la cara! - Dio media vuelta y tomó las llaves, buscando su campera con la mirada.

Sebastian alzó una ceja y lo tomó por los hombros, deteniéndolo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A disculparme con Kurt. Sé que estaba enojado, y todo lo que dijo es horrible pero...

- Pero nada, Blaine, tú te quedas aquí. - El morocho negó con la cabeza y trató de zafarse, pero Sebastian lo sostuvo más fuerte. - No vas a ir con Kurt, Anderson.

- Pero él...

- Blaine, tienes que dejar de ir tras él todo el maldito tiempo. Por lo que me contaste, tú eres el que siempre lo busca. Lo buscaste por meses al aeropuerto, tratas de invitarlo a salir, tratas de hablar con él. Solo para. - Blaine bajó su cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro. - Distánciate, y si él te quiere... vendrá a buscarte.

Blaine se dejó arrastrar dócilmente hasta el sillón, dónde Sebastian lo rodeó con los brazos.

- Yo... Cuando Burt se... enteró de lo nuestro, y tuvimos que separarnos, en uno de nuestros aniversarios, cuando cumplíamos cinco meses de habernos conocido... Él me escribió una carta ¿Sabes? -Sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos. - Al final, decía: "_Es una prueba de que no importa que suceda, nunca dejaré de amarte como lo hago hoy. Te extrañaré, te amo."_ Y venía con esto. - Se sacó la cadena que llevaba debajo de la ropa, y le mostró a Sebastian el pequeño anillo. - Era de su abuela y ella se lo regaló a su madre... sé que es algo de un valor incalculable para Kurt y no necesito más pruebas para saber que me ama, confiarme algo así... Él sabe que aún lo tengo, lo vi mirarlo a veces, cuando piensa que no me doy cuenta. Él solo sonríe y luego me mira a mí. Y veo en sus ojos aquella mirada, la de antes. Solo... yo sé que él me ama, puedo verlo, lo conozco demasiado. Lo que me duele es que no lo dice... es como si no quisiera aceptarlo.

- Tal vez...

- No me digas que le dé tiempo. O que tenga paciencia. Sé que mi ángel pasó por cosas horribles, pero sé que el tiempo no va a cambiar nada. Ya pasaron más de tres meses desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, y estamos estancados exactamente en el mismo sitio que antes, y hasta tal vez unos pasos más atrás.

- Yo iba a decir que se separen. - Blaine abrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión sobresaltada. - Tal vez, lo que Kurt necesita para poder ver lo que siente es un cambio brusco, no más paciencia. Sepárate de él lo más que puedas, desaparece por unos días de su vida, si eso no lo hace pensar no sé qué lo hará. -El morocho bajó los ojos a su regazo y soltó un suspiro.

- No puedo. Sé que tal vez tengas razón, pero no puedo. Le haría daño, y creo que ya lo herí lo suficiente.

- ¡Joder, Blaine! ¿No entiendes que si siguen como ahora sufren los dos? Es peor. No te estoy diciendo que dejes de verlo por el resto de tu vida. Solo unos días, sin avisar dónde o cuándo volverás, sin celular, sin Warblers... Piensa en lo que realmente quieres, piensa en si quieres seguir así o quieres dar un cambio. Ve a un lugar especial, dónde te sientas en paz y solo... aléjate.

El morocho tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y miró el techo, como si pudiera escaparse volando a través de él.

- Creo que este no es el momento para desaparecer, Seb. - El joven Fabrey soltó un bufido y Blaine lo miró con una media sonrisa. - Pero te prometo que pensaré en ello.

* * *

Blaine soltó un bostezo y tanteó en su bolsillo por la llave del departamento. En cuanto logró abrir la puerta se extrañó de encontrar las luces encendidas, se encogió de hombros y se deshizo de su campera, dejándola en el perchero de al lado de la puerta.

- ¡Jeff! - Gritó.- Espero que al menos me hayas preparado la cena. - Sonrió de lado y caminó hasta la sala, esperando encontras a su mejor amigo con su cara de perra, pero es su lugar estaba... - ¿Kurt?

El castaño lo esperaba de pie, fuertemente abrazado a sí mismo, Blaine observó con dolor los ojos hinchados y las leves ojeras en su rostro, que destacaban contra su piel pálida. Abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar enseguida. Kurt lo observó por varios segundos en silencio, antes de descruzar los brazos y correr hasta él. Blaine abrió los brazos inmediatamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Habían pasado 3 días sin dirigirse la palabra.

- Lo siento, lo siento... - No dejaba de repetir el ojiazul contra su oído. Blaine solo soltó un suspiro y le dio un beso en el cuello. - No debí... lo siento.

- Lo sé, no importa. Yo también lo siento, Kurt.

- Es, estabas enfadado, te herí y tenías todo el derecho a decir eso. Sabes que confío en ti, Blaine.

- Y yo en ti, ángel.

Kurt levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Blaine se sorprendió ante la diferencia de altura que había entre ellos, parecía que el mayor era él. El castaño hundió sus dedos en los rulos de su nuca, tirando de él en un beso furioso. Blaine dejó escapar un gemido lastimero al sentir como la lengua del castaño invadía su boca. Sus manos se posaron en su espalda y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pegando ambos pechos. Blaine rompió el beso y la boca del menor cayó sobre su cuello; Kurt aspiró ese perfume tan característico y adictivo de Blaine: limón, café y masculinidad.

El morocho se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás al sentir como los labios del menor se deslizaban por toda la extensión de su cuello. De un momento a otro estaba acorralado contra una pared, con Kurt atacándole la boca con ferocidad, como si estuviera en un desierto y los labios de Blaine fueran un manantial. Blaine no estaba seguro si la pared era una cárcel o un apoyo, porque sentía que las piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento. Kurt lo estaba devorando. Luego de cuatro años.

- Kurt... - gimió bajito, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero este quedó atascado en sus pulmones cuando sintió las cálidas y delicadas manos del menor sacarle la camisa y acariciarle el estómago.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, mientras los labios del menor volvían a su cuello, esta vez resbalando sus dientes por su piel, mientras le iba desatando lentamente los botones de la camisa. El morocho estuvo seguro de haber gritado cuando Kurt depositó un dulce beso sobre su pecho, en el exacto lugar dónde su corazón latía frenéticamente.

No lo resistió más y lo tomó de las caderas. Con una sola mirada el joven supo que era lo que tramaba, le sonrió y se dio impulso hacia arriba, enrollando sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del morocho. Blaine los llevó hasta su habitación, mientras el menor lo besaba.

Ambos cayeron en la cama de forma desordenada, gimiendo cuando sus entrepiernas chocaron la una contra la otra. Kurt cerró los ojos y respiró varias veces de forma entrecortaba; el morocho podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba dejado de él. Lo miró fijamente hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y le sonrió. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Blaine tomó ambas muñecas y las subió por arriba de su cabeza, mientras que presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Kurt, y empezaba a rozarse contra él.

- ¿Me amas? - La pregunta dejó completamente descolocado al menor, que lo miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

- Blaine...

- ¿Me amas, Kurt?

- Blaine, solo fóllame. - El morocho trató de ignorar el abultamiento de su entrepierna ante esas palabras.

- Contesta.

- No hagas esto ahora. - Los ojos del menor se habían puesto rojos y nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- ¿Estás seguro de que me amas, Ángel? - Kurt tomó un trago de aire y asintió. -Entonces dilo, dímelo y seré tuyo.

- Quiero que me f...

- No. - Blaine se separó ligeramente, aun manteniendo sus muñecas sujetas. - Una vez, hace más de cuatro años, le dije a tu padre que yo solo te hacía el amor, y no voy a romper mi palabra.

El morocho se levantó y se dirigió fuera de la habitación, dejando a Kurt tirado en la cama.

* * *

Blaine dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo unos segundos más antes de apagar la ducha. Definitivamente lo había ayudado a despejar su cabeza. Le había desgarrado el cuerpo y el corazón separarse de tal invitación a tener el cuerpo de Kurt, pero era lo correcto. Lo sabía.

Se vistió lentamente, pensando en que tal vez luego debería disculparse por haberlo dejado de aquella manera. Soltó un su suspiro y salió del baño, caminando hasta la cocina con su estómago rugiendo de hambre.

Se paralizó al encontrar la mesa preparada y a Kurt sirviendo un gran pedazo de tarta en uno de los platos. Blaine lo observó en silencio hasta que este levantó la vista y se sobresaltó al encontrarlo allí. Se miraron por varios segundos sin mediar palabra.

- Pensé que te habrías ido.

Kurt abrió la boca y miró la mesa con expresión apenada antes de volver su vista a él.

- Si quieres puedo irme. - susurró con la voz trémula.

- No. - Se apresuró a decir, avanzando unos pasos. - No quiero que te vayas.

Ambos tomaron asiento y comieron en un silencio tenso, que solo fue roto unos minutos después por el suspiro amortiguado de Blaine.

- Kurt, no deberías haberlo hecho.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Entregarte de esa manera. - El menor lo miró completamente perplejo.

- Pero...

- Sé que intentabas hacer. - Tomó una de sus manos por encima de la mesa y lo miró seriamente a los ojos. - No me vas a perder, lo sabes. - Kurt desvió la vista y se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- Yo... Por dios, no me gusta mi nuevo yo, Blaine. Siento que no soy ese chico de diecisiete años del cual te enamoraste y que en algún momento te darás cuenta y me dejarás y no quiero que te alejes de mí, porque no se qué haría sin ti. Lo único que... - su voz se apagó y se señaló a sí mismo con un gesto de la mano. - Quiero demostrarte que realmente te quiero y no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Pues no así, Ángel. - El menor soltó un suspiro y lo miró con los ojos tristes.

- ¿Por qué no así?

- Porque te conozco mejor que nadie y vi el pánico e inseguridad en tus ojos. - El menor sonrió levemente y lo miró con fijeza. - Kurt aún no estás listo, y eso es algo que entiendo perfectamente, y no necesito de sexo para saber qué me quieres.

- No solo te quiero, Blaine. - El morocho sonrió y le besó el dorso de la mano, sacándole un sonrojo.

- ¿Me amas? - Kurt acercó su silla a la suya y se inclinó para acercarse a su oído.

- Mucho. - Blaine soltó una risita temblorosa y lo miró con cariño. - Solo dame algo de tiempo y te prometo que estaremos juntos.

- Sí - el morocho depositó un suave beso en sus labios, mientras recordaba las palabras de Sebastian.-, tiempo...

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
